


Underfell [Deep shit]

by orphan_account



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Choices, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Feeling my sins crawling on my back, First Undertale/fell story, Help, I wrote this shit two years ago wtf, RpG Choice story, Smut, Why am I back here, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 64,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have fallen and now you are running wild with a flower in companion. There are many more or less violent monsters who want to chew off a piece but.. Is that really all that awaits you?</p><p>NOW AFTER 2 YEARS I SHALL CONTINUE THIS STORY.</p><p>11.05.2017!! Holy fuck I was a cringy piece of work how even</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It keeps happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;A; I love you Guys.  
> Thanks for everybody who anticipates in this.  
> Sorry for my bad spelling mistakes i'm not really good at that >->''  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what the fuck? I uploaded this piece of crap today and already 200 Hits? Holy moly fuck a pony (please don't sorry for my language)  
> Everybody is being so supportive.
> 
> It fills me with determination.

Possible Pairings : Sans/Reader ; Flowey/Reader [In an Sibling way] ; Reader/Papyrus.  
(Choose you’reself] - Frisk has no Gender (Since it’s unknown but i’d like to think  
of them as a Girl. :3) Also i don’t own Undertale, didn’t come up with the Idea of  
Underfell and i am writing this for Fun. Only continuing it if at least one Person reads it.

 

You climbed the mountain, you climbed it like you had never climbed anything before. It was all such a blur, what happened really? You couldn’t put the pieces together. Not really, yet here you were lying on a patch of yellow flowers. They were so pretty, you almost forgot about your current problem. Standing up and brushing yourself off, the first thing you did was looking up the hole you fell in from. It was a really long way up, and the fall should’ve hurt, but didn’t.

Well, you weren’t going to complain about it. “Who are you?” a voice suddenly spoke up, making you look around only to notice nothing out of the ordinary. Was it just your imagination? “Howdy, over here!”

Looking down, a yellow flower like the ones you landed on swung a little, a face set in between its petals, “I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower!” Its voice seemed a little cautious and nervous, despite its smile. “And you are..?”

You didn’t say much. “Frisk.”

You stared at the flower once more, and tried to put the odd situation into a few bits and pieces to fit into a right puzzle. What was happening here? Crouching down right in front of it and looking closer, the petals of ‘Flowey’ seemed ruffled, as if someone had deliberately stomped on it. You briefly wondered if that was your fault.

“You’re a human… you shouldn’t be here,” it looked around nervously. “Frisk, you’re not safe down here,” it continued worriedly. You had a feeling that you shouldn’t trust this yellow talking flower, nevermind its friendly appearance.

You promptly stood up and started walking away from it.

“No wait! I want to help you!” Looking back at the flower, it seemed to try to follow you desperately. “If you’re gonna keep going, take me with you! I’m not strong enough on my own!”

The lights cascading down from the hole in the ceiling glittered throughout the cavern, making it beautiful and still. It was reflecting from the walls and created the hazy illusion of a flower pattern behind Flowey as it seemed to be in the center. Did the talking plant thing save them?

It was hard to tell since whatever it was it could be capable of lying. Flowey pressed on your pity button, saying over and over that it could help you. Slowly going back to it you kneeled down next to it on the ground. Beaten and innocent looking eyes looked up at you shortly before drifting to stare at the ground.

“Or… I don’t know. It’s just so much,” it let out a pitiful sob of defeat, “I don’t know how long I’m capable of handling all this violence anymore...”

* Take Flowey with you ♥

*Put Flowey out of his misery

You couldn’t let this poor guy stay behind after seeing his despair. “Can I pull you out without killing you?” you said quietly, the offer still there in your tone. From his leaning position, the part that could be assumed as his head perked up.

“Wha-- why would you… Oh!” He nodded excitedly with little hesitance. “Yes! I’m a monster after all! Everybody down here is!” Well, if everybody looked like Flowey you didn’t really have anything to worry about. Still…

Gently grabbing the base of that flower you started pulling him out of the soil, careful to be wary of his roots. You wondered briefly when you started calling Flowey a ‘he’, but brushed it off. You can’t call a companion an ‘it’ after all. Might as well get some pronouns out of the way. Besides, ‘he’ seems to fit Flowey for some reason.

It was easy enough with only a little bit of dirt flying through the air. He kind of looked like a snake, you noted, if a snake had petals and two ruffled leaves. He even moved like one, wiggling a little as you held him in one hand. You pulled him closer to you, meaning to bundle his roots in your arms only to yelp in surprise when he swirled around your neck like a scarf.

Since you didn’t really mind he could stay like this as long as needed. It was rather cute. “Oh thank you, thank you thank you thank you. You don’t know how much this means to me!” He rubbed his head on your cheek and you had to cough a little. It was a little weird as he smeared dirt and dust all over your face. Well.

“Oh, what is this?” A voice that seemed thin and womanly was heard behind you. “A human?”

Turning around you faced a giant goat. She seemed… familiar.

Flowey pulled back and whispered in a hiss, his tone stressed out as he coiled tighter around your neck. “Don’t trust her… don’t, don’t, don’t.” You gave his petals a reassuring pat.

The woman, or more appropriately described as monster, in front of you was standing on two legs, the purple faded robe she wore long with a weird symbol at the base of it. She seemed friendly judging from her face, which was smiling, yet two blood red spots right under her eyes made you hesitate. It made her look like a crazy person that hadn’t slept well for a long time.

Plus, the smile she wore seemed way too big for someone who wasn’t up to something. Flowey hissed again, “Down here, it’s Kill or be Killed. Kill or be Killed!” A little more straight forward he added, “And nobody around here likes humans very much.”

You scoffed, “Well, thank you.” You took a step back as Flowey chuckled, looking at you sideways.

“W-well, except for me. I like you, but… please don’t trust her,” he insisted.

*Trust the goat monster

*Push her over and run ♥

As fast as you could, you sprinted around her in a tight arc, narrowly missing her as you shouted, “Sorry Ma’am!” You picked up speed as you heard her heavy padded paws coming after you. Gritting your teeth, you ran faster.

“What is with this world?! Why don’t they like humans!?” you yelled over your shoulder.

The flower wrapped his leaves around your hair to keep himself from falling off. With impressive effort, he told you all about the brief history of monsterkind as you sprinted through the caves. “A long time ago, all monsters were locked down here by powerful human wizards! It was back when the monsters had lost the big war against the humans, and since then the King had started collecting the souls of the humans that fall down here in an attempt to break the Barrier with them! S-since a monster can’t really pass it on their own!”

A sharp turn to the left nearly made you trip to your knees. Where were you supposed to run!? “Where am I supposed to run!?” you repeated your question aloud.

Flowey yelled out in distress, “As if I know! I never got this far!” He screeched all of sudden. “Faster! Faster! She’s catching up to us! Don’t turn around, oh god!” As fast as you could swing your legs you sprinted down a carved hallway made of stone.

“Yelling ‘RUN’ isn’t going to make me go any faster! I am NOT killing ANYBODY!” you shouted to no one in particular.

Flowey’s leaves grabbed your hair harder, making you cringe slightly. “It’s Kill or be Killed!” Another sharp turn. You managed to puff out a yell in reply between breaths, amazingly.

“I’M NOT PULLING ANY FISHES OUT OF THE WATER!” There was a path up ahead, splitting into two directions. You glanced at your panicked companion as you sprinted towards it. “Okay, right or left?!”

Flowey shrieked. “Left!”

You almost slipped as you took that turn and you realized you could barely breath anymore with the amount you’re running. You barely registered your short pants with the increasing stress of so many things going on. Up ahead, you spotted what seemed to be a door.

“What’s that?!” you gasped, squinting past your fatigue.

“Run into it!” was the helpful reply your flowery friend gave.

That you did, and there was no effect. You flew back and landed on your back with a grunt. To be honest, you had no idea why you even tried.

“Oh so sad…” a soft voice spoke. Looking up, you stared into two creepy eyes of the goat lady from before. She didn’t seem tired at all, what was she, half-goat-horse? Flowey crept closer around you as he shivered.

“She got to us!! We’re doomed!” he whispered.

You rolled over and stood up. “Please leave us alone…”

The request only made her giggle, “I just want to help you. You’re just like the other humans… No trust to be had, only wanting out!” She came closer. “But out there, there will be other monsters! They will kill you slowly and painfully. I’ll promise to do it quickly. As fast and painless as death can be!” She spread her arms like she was expecting a hug. “I will even take care of your friend…” she finished as her grin widened.

Backing up, you glanced around trying to figure a way out. The giant door behind you wouldn’t move an inch, no matter how much you pushed. You were stuck leaning against it pathetically. What where you supposed to do? Flower suddenly twitched as he noticed something next to your head.

“Bye!” Flowey’s root swirled over, grabbed a lever on the wall and pulled it down with a soft thunk. The door gave and you stumbled backwards outside. You didn’t even see the big door close again after you fell out. It was… cold all of a sudden.

“Is she still following us?” you whispered as you rubbed your arms.

A moment of silence. “No… Not really, maybe she can’t leave the ruins. Never saw her do it. Or heard her do it, and that door was pretty loud,” Flowey responded confidently.

Loud didn’t do it justice. The creaking and rumbling of it was loud enough to wake up a whole town. Slowly standing up again, you saw to your confusion the snow that surrounded you. Patting it off of your clothes and gently brushing some off Flowey you looked around in wonder.

“This is a good step forward!” the yellow flower rubbed his face against your cheek, to which you giggled as his petals tickled your chin. “...It’s cold though,” he added as an afterthought and barely managed a pout with his flowery face.

You inspected your surroundings carefully. It almost looked like you were in a forest, yet the trees around you seemed really dead and lifeless. With nothing else in mind, you started walking, the snow pleasantly scrunching underneath your shoes. Something struck against your shin and made you stumble, nearly getting a face full of snow. You prodded a little, and uncovered what it was that caused you to trip under the thick blanket of snow.

It was a stick.

*Take the stick with you

♥

*Leave the stick behind

 


	2. It keeps happening

*Take the stick ♥

*Leave stick behind

Grabbing the stick you held it up to the flower nestled on your shoulder, wiggling it a bit, "Hey, Flowey, you can hold this right?"

Looking confused he grabbed it with his root, "Sure I can. But for what? It's a stick." Simply scoffing you looked around to be sure you were alone with your companion.

"You told me it's kill or be killed, and you also told me everybody down here hates humans. I'm taking this stick as a last plan resort," you explained as you continued walking. The idea of having to hurt anybody didn't stick well with you (Hah! Punny indeed! You figured you deserve a pat on the shoulder for that one, but since it was taken over by a sentient plant life, you opted to pat Flowey instead, much to his confusion.)

Walking started to get difficult, the snow was deeper then you originally thought. "I hate water," Flowey suddenly piped up, seemeing really stressed, “it drowns you."

You craned your neck to raise a brow at his face. "It's snow, Flowey."

He formed a pout. "SNOW is FROZEN WATER. It’s practically almost the same," he reaffirmed as he shook himself a bit. Giggling over his curt reply, you jumped over a rock and patted him once more, much to his dismay.

"Don't flowers like water?" you teased.

Looking at you he shuddered, his voice still very nervous, "In this amount? No, thank you!"

Giggling and discussing the uses of water and snow you two didn't notice the shadow that followed you from behind. Even when it came really close once or twice, the shadow came within a few feet only to back up again. You didn’t notice.

"Frisk. Frisk,” Flowey began, “I know, humans can swim. And you drink water too!" He was trying to convince you how stupid the idea of too much water was. "But consider what would happen if you didn't have any legs and only two leaves as arms!" He seemed really proud of that point. He didn't seem to realize that no human had leaves as arms. Or roots instead of legs, though, not wanting to destroy his hope of winning, you sighed in defeat dramatically.

"You're probably right," you held your hands up in surrender before picking up a bit of snow. "Too much water COULD be annoying," you smirked before shoving the snow onto the flower’s face. "It's snow either way, Flowey."

"ARGH! It'scoldwhywouldyoudothistome?!" Talking way too fast to actually make a sentence you just laughed as the flower squirmed and writhed on your shoulder. It was really cute and he reminded you of a best friend you never really had. It was almost like going hiking with your bestie, if your bestie happened to be a talking flower that didn't like water. Well, he did but not too much water.

"Don't scrub your petals. It’ll melt soon anyway,” you rolled your eyes, though you gave your shoulder a roll in a subconscious effort to help him out.

"Not with this temperature! It's cooold!" Snickering, you picked up more snow and set it on his leaves, which you assumed would be his hands if he had any? Oh well. If he wanted to he could get some revenge for you snowing him in.

"Come on. Have a go at me,” you goaded with a wiggle of your eyebrows.

There was no need to say it twice as in the next moment you coughed as your face was smacked with two dollops of snow. "Ack! Ew, it got in my mouth!!" you sputtered, spitting out ice and snow as the flower laughed as loud as possible for his non-existing lungs.

"Hah! Human, how’s that for cold revenge!" He stopped as his expression went blank, "Isn't revenge supposed to be hot…?" He fell into deep thought and that alone was funny.

"I don't think it’s really important if it’s hot or cold. Revenge is revenge," you hummed, brushing snow off your now frozen face. You supposed that was your own fault. You rubbed your cheeks as you smiled at Flowey’s cuteness. But then again he was still a monster. You… could trust him, right?

"Frisk!" he suddenly hissed directly into your ear, startling you.

"Y-Yeah?" Looking to him you noticed that he was looking behind you.

"We're being followed!" he whispered, wrapping tighter around your neck like he usually does when he’s nervous. You held back the need to cough as you tensed from his hissed whispering. You barely made it out of the area near the ruins and already someone else was on your heels? That didn't seem to be a good thing.

"Don't turn around! Maybe we can use the element of surprise!" You fastened your step just a bit, trying to follow his idea of acting like you didn't know. However, you weren’t very convinced.

"Surprise? Element of surprise for what?" you started to whisper back. What if it was a huge spooky monster that didn't look like frail fragile Flowey at all? The thought made you sweat despite the low temperature of your surroundings.

"For attacking, of course!" He wriggled himself a little bit harder around your neck. "I'm not exactly warmed up to the idea of dying yet, Frisk." You bristled slightly as you wondered whether or not he said that on purpose, but managed to keep your walk casual.

"And I'm still not killing anybody, Flowey," you retorted. There was a snapping of branches behind you, making you both stiffen. You walked faster.

"We don't have a choice! It's kill or be killed, please just believe me!" Looking left and right for any monsters you started becoming just as nervous as Flowey.

"W-well, if the monsters are intelligent maybe we can befriend them?" you offered weakly, still adamant on not fighting anyone. Or killing anyone, for that matter.

Flowey weakly punched your cheek with a leaf, though you could sense he was frustrated. "Of course! Ask them for directions while you're at it!" He turned his head in all directions in a frenzy, "Didn't you see Toriel in the ruins before? She didn't seem to care that you're small and innocent!"

Your breath hitched. "T-Toriel? Who's that? The goat lady?"

Your friend nodded. "Yeah, there's a lot to her. At least she left me alone most of the time but I’m telling you that lady has one or two serious issues she needs sorted out!"

There was another snap of branches right behind you. Flowey yelped in surprise and you instinctively started running. "Flowey, what the biscuit is following us!?” You were starting to get as scared as he was, judging from how tight he had coiled around your neck. "I don't see anybody but there aren’t any animals down here!" The snapping of branches became louder. "Look between the trees! There’s nothing to step on this path!"

*Keep running like an idiot ♥

*Hide for cover like a coward

The crunching of your feet in the snow was the only thing you heard for a while as you continued running. "I still don't see any--" you started only to get cut off as a snowball came at your side from the right, sending you stumbling into the snow from the impact.

"We're under attack!" Flowey pulled himself onto your shoulder with his leaves, scrabbling for your head for leverage. "I don't want to die yet!" he continued, and through his panic his voice was even louder than before.

The snow-covered ground was fluffy and cold, the fall hadn't hurt at all but the thought of a monster wanting to rip out your guts wasn't really soothing. "Nope nope nope, me neither. Don't be so loud!" you chided as you struggled to stand up only to have another snowball lodged directly onto your face.

"Ouch!" you grabbed for your stinging nose, noting the tears creeping past your eyes and realized that snowballs shouldn’t hurt THIS bad. There was a stone in that snowball, and whoever threw it was fighting dirty. It seemed to be intelligent enough to make snowballs and throw them like that. "I don't see anything!" you cried out.

Flowey hastily brushed the snow off your face, "You don't need to see to run!" He looked around panicking. "J-just run!"

You were quick to follow and sprinted forward, only to get hit by more snowballs from all sides, your face included. Stumbling and not really fast anymore it was only a matter of time until whoever that douchebag was would come out and attack you.

"STOP WITH THE SNEAK ATTACKS!" Flowey yelled, "SHOW YOURSELF!"

You got back on your feet, everything around you was spinning from the cold and having dozens of snowballs hitting your face and sides. "Yeah, let it kill us up front, why not," you grumbled as you wobbled

on your legs. You took the stick out of Flowey’s root and stood with your back in the direction you were planning to go. "This isn’t funny anymore,” your voice hardened, though it still wavered.

"it's not?" A deep voice chuckled from between the trees. "i- i think it's p-pretty funny."

The sound of crunching snow came from behind you. Turning around your face was met right away with something hard. A fist? It felt cold and hard. Like stone. Staggering backwards you landed ungracefully on your butt. Your eyes widened as you felt the feeling of warm blood running out of your nose and down your chin. Looking down there were already red spots in the white snow. Nice, you winced.

"Frisk!" Flowey checked you momentarily before turning around to face the foe. "How dare you hit my frien-" he started before letting out a squeal. So much for a hero. Looking up you stared at the monster right in front of you. It was a skeleton. It… didn’t look like Flowey at all. Not even nice or friendly. It just looked like a monster.

"w-what’s u-up?" It was a rather small and bulky skeleton from his outer appearance. He had a wide grin that didn’t match his eyes, which seemed more nervous than dangerous. At a second glance, you noticed that he had a golden tooth on the right side of his mouth. If you could call it that.

"ha-haha." He came closer, his black shoes crunching the snow. "s-so much f-f-fun." He really seemed unstable. But you didn't have an idea of HOW unstable he really was. His black jacket and shorts are the only things matching in color. Who would wear such short shorts when it was this cold?

"Don't hurt them!" Flowey weaved himself in front of your face only to be snatched away with another squeal.

"Hey!" You sprang to your feet, ignoring the throbbing in your nose as it bled like a fountain from the sudden jolt. "Let him go!" This was an unpleasant situation.

"l-let who go?" He grabbed one of Flowey’s petals. "i-it's just a flo-flower." His voice seemed sluggish, kind of tired. The grin never faltered. He still seemed more nervous than Flowey and you, judging from how he was sweating quite a bit. But then again, so were you.

"Please don't hurt him!" you pleaded, only to have it land on deaf ears, though the monster in front of you never seem to have had any in the first place. His eye twitched as he ripped out the petal. Flowey screamed and wriggled frantically.

"Frisk, run!" the flower shrieked. You held the stick harder.

This was not fair, why would he hurt Flowey? Should you hurt him back? You shouldn't. You told Flowey you weren’t going to hurt anybody. You were determined to stick with that (patpat).

*Use the stick to attack the skeleton (It will break afterwards and won't be of any use to you anymore.)

♥ (Consider you're situation)

*Don't use the stick but try to talk it out with the skeleton (You get to keep your stick for maybe more dangerous encounters later.)


	3. Take the Stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I wanted to write so badly and had one comment to take the stick.  
> Welp.

*Use the stick to attack the skeleton

*Don't use the stick and try to talk it out with the skeleton ♥

"Listen, please don't hurt him!" You took a few steps his way as you slowly shoved the stick under your belt. "We don't want to cause any trouble," you added with a hand in the air.

Flowey whined, his struggling eventually starting to cease, yet he mouthed to you with his lips, 'Don't be stupid, ruuuuuun!' The skeleton looked into your eyes. You wanted to save Flowey, you wanted to save your friend.

//You are filled with Determination.\\\

"w-what a surprise," his eyes narrowed slightly. "me, n-neither. but y-you know what, h-hu-human?" Before he finished he had already smacked Flowey right between your eyes. Sputtering, you only managed to get a few petals out of your eyes before another fist came your way. You and Flowey yelped in pain as the blow snapped your head to the side. Again you stumbled back but didn't falter. You wanted to grab your stick and put up a fight, but then again you wouldn't use it anyway.

Putting Flowey on your shoulder again you smiled crookedly, a single tear in your eye. "Thank you."

His breath hitched. "what? w-what are you th-thanking m-m-me for?" a little more sweat pearled down his jaw. Never seemed to drip off of him, though, weird as that might sound. Still smiling, you held out your hand towards him.

"You returned him to me without hurting him further. Well, sorta. But thank you for that,” you held your hand up for a few more seconds before letting it drop to your side. Clearly he wasn’t in the mood to shake your hand. Maybe some other time.

Flowey seemed to think otherwise, swiveling himself in front of your face, whisper-hissing at you. "Frisk, he wants to kill us!"

"Why hasn't he then? He already could have,” pushing the flower’s head aside, you stared at the jittery sluggish skeleton. He fidgeted slightly under your gaze.

"h-human, you’re way m-more naive then i th-thought. why n-not give me yo-you're soul w-while you’re at it,” he came closer, his nervous grin widening.

You took a step back. A rustling from above was heard, and in the next moment a pile of snow landed on his head with a wet plop. "W-What?!" He seemed distracted for a moment, grasping his skull in his hands.

*Risk your life and try to keep on talking

*Run into the forest to hide in the bushes ♥

Since you weren't stupid, you used this chance to dive left into the nearest bush, quiet and fast as a rabbit. Landing between prickly branches and leaves, you crawled on the ground trying to flee from that encounter. His angry scream tore the air apart, making you freeze for a moment before crawling faster. "where are you, you piece of trash!?" he shouted.

You heard a loud rustling, he was obviously searching the bushes for you. "get back here and die like you should!" Another snapping of branches sounded, but further away from where you were, "I'll tear you and your ugly flower apart!" His voice was becoming faint. He was moving away from your current hiding spot.

*Stay hidden a while longer where you are

*Move slowly through the bushes towards the direction you want to go ♥

As quiet as possible you crawled over the cold ground, blood coming out of your nose and splashing bright crimson spots against the snow as it dripped off your chin, turning the beautiful white red.

"Are we safe?" Flowey’s whisper almost made you jump, you’ve forgotten about him during your escape. You flashed him a quick thumbs up from where you laid on the ground.

"Y-Yeah," you responded just as softly, "I think so." You were glad you still didn't have to hurt anybody, not that you wanted to anyway, but that didn't mean everybody was allowed to jump you while you were down here. In the Underground, you mean, not just the ground in general.

You sneaked around a little while longer. The skeleton really seemed to be gone. A sudden realization made you punch the snow with a fist, "Damn it."

Flowey pulled himself to your cheek. "What is it, Frisk?"

Slowly and carefully standing up you looked around for the skeleton. There wasn't anybody around, the path was empty on both sides. He could be hiding again though. "I didn't ask for his name," you mumbled as you chewed on your bloody lip.

A weak leafy slap came across your forehead. "Stupid! He wanted us dead! I lost a petal!!" He shook his head stubbornly, proving his point as the gap between his petals waggled in front of your face. "Learn the rules of this world. Luck was on your side THIS time,” he frowned.

"I guess it was? Whatever, Flower-Bro. Um, should we risk going on the path again? The bushes tore up my pants," you decided to change the subject. Brushing off a few twigs out of your hair and clothes, you started walking again, still in the safety the bushes and trees had to offer with their long shadows. Still, it was all so odd. What did you do to this guy anyway? He seemed more nervous than Flowey. "Though I don’t wanna bet on it. Maybe he’s still around…" you added as an afterthought.

The flower shuddered. "I don't want to get ripped again…it hurts. These don't grow back you know,” he mumbled, his head drooping a little.

Slowly stroking over the spot where his petal was you looked at the path and didn’t stop walking. "I thought petals do grow back. Sorry for being mistaken."

He sighed and rested his head on yours. "How would you know? You're a human."

*Go back onto the path

*Stay hidden ♥

Quite a bit of time had passed. Nothing much had happened, sometimes there were other monsters you and Flowey hid from, but other than that you and your companion were safe. Since leaving the ruins you had walked quite a way, already reaching a point where the path opened up wider than the faint trail behind you. And by that time you and Flowey had made up an interesting game.

"I see something you don't and it’s super ugly,” you hummed, chuckling a bit.

Flowey twisted around your head, glancing about until he spotted a troll throwing boulders off a cliff to your left. "Mr. Fatty over there?" he snickered.

Giggling quietly, you nodded. You two have been playing this game for hours. There was nothing to do anyway, and right now it was neck-and-neck between Flowey’s and yours scores. You were going easy on each other, after all. "Mr. Fatty…" You snorted a little. "That wasn’t very nice, though I suppose you're right."

“Says the person who just called it ‘ugly.”

“Oh, shush.”

Giggling and hiding seemed to be the best idea right now. You really were against violence, and were glad to have been able to avoid all those monsters. Hopefully you won’t have to--

"BROTHER!"

Both of you twitched. "Shit, it's HIM!" Flowey hissed. You ducked even deeper into the bushes once you saw that Flowey was right. The bulky skeleton from before was up ahead of you, though he wasn’t alone this time. Right in front of him was a way taller and skinnier-looking skeleton.

"YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT YOU FOUND THE HUMAN YET YOU WERE UNABLE OF CAPTURING THEM?!” the taller of the two screeched as he loomed over the shorter one. He seemed just as scary as his brother, if not worse.

"L-listen bro, the human wasn't e-even alone. It had such a w-weird f-flower thingy with it," the shorter skeleton fiddled with his thumbs behind his back nervously, darting his eyes between the ground and his tall brother.

"YOU SHOULD BE STRONGER!" the taller screeched again, the red ripped scarf around his neck fluttering wildly in the wind. His red boots almost looked girlish, though they were bulky enough to suit his lanky stature. The black armor was giving him an aura you didn't want to mess with anytime soon.

"i'm strong enough bro. you weren't exactly luckier than me.”

Nervously twisting around Flowey whispered next to your cheek, "Let's get out of here."

You had to agree. The brother of the bulky one seemed even more violent. His voice was loud and cut the air around him like a knife. He didn't seem nervous at all, not sweating, not grinning. He was dangerous.

Crawling backwards you hoped they wouldn't notice you. From this distance, they probably wouldn’t, but you still remained cautious. A loud screeching sound from the distance followed by abrupt yells made you snap your head back to the skeletons.

Mr. Fatty the troll was actually attacking both of them, roaring aggressively. There was another yell before you saw the troll throwing the smaller skeleton against the tree right in front of you when you ducked behind it. "Oh. My. God. Frisk! He is right on the other side of that tree! Run!! Please, let’s just go!!” he whined. Flowey’s constant writhing and panicked whispering was distracting you and you clamped a hand down on his stem around your neck.

"Shh! Flower-Bro. They’ll find us, be quiet!"

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY BROTHER, YOU DISGUSTING BLOB!" a voice cried out. Not much was heard anymore, aside from yelling and roaring with the occasional clashing of… something.

Slowly peeking around the tree, you notice the slammed skeleton didn't seem to be doing so good. His gaze was already on you as you poked your head out, and your eyes flitted to a crack on his head. He stared right at you, and everything became a blur of fear and pity. His head was… cracked. He didn't seem to be capable of moving himself.

"yo-you again.." He tried grabbing you but seemed to be in too much pain, letting his arm fall limply by his side. "c-coming to kill me, eh?" he spat out. "yo-you fucking pricks are lu-lucky enough that i can't move."

Flowey hissed, "Well, I don't plan on helping you!" He pulled on your hair. "Frisk we need to go!"

"y-yeah, human, r-run as fast as you can. i... i’m gonna g-get you ev-eventually," he grinned with malice before his eyes widened and began to cough out blood. How was he able to bleed anyway, he was a being made entirely of bones and nothing. His whole body trembled, the light reflecting on his golden tooth. He really looked like he was in pain. His brother was busy fighting off the troll, and no one was around to help him.

What was with everybody here, they were all monsters. Why did they fight each other?

"What’s your name?" you asked as you knelt beside him at a safe distance. At your question his breath hitched again like before, and Flowey looked at you disbelievingly.

"Frisk, we need to go!" the flower whimpered, tightening around your neck and nearly choking you. Again.

Ignoring your friend you looked at the skeleton in front of you, who seemed close to passing out. "wh-why would i tell y-y-you?" he glared weakly, his voice barely a mumble.

You just stared at him, not wanting to make him angry, yet not close enough for him to grab you. You only had a little time before his brother came back.

*Help him (Make magic happen, the skeleton will be there in future chapters.)

♥

*Kill him (He won't be there in future chapters.)

 

 


	4. Not as bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's really sweet of all those people who comment.  
> I want to give out special thanks to ''cc'' for helping me with my grammar.  
> Since i spell many things wrong cc offered to be beta reader.  
> Means that it will be corrected forward or afterwards.  
> Thaaaaaanks \\(°v°)/

*Help him ♥

*Kill him

"Frisk, what are you doing?!"

Still ignoring your friend you pulled a band aid out of your pants pocket. It was pink with little tigers on it. "w-what is that?!" The skeleton started to struggle, more sweat building up. "m-my brother will k-kill you if you t-to-touch me!" He snarled weakly, his mouth never really opened, you noticed.

"Frisk, he doesn't want your help! Ohmygod, we are dead!” Flowey continued writhing in place, occasionally smacking your cheeks as you pried the band aid out of its packet. You were still determined, though.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," you said, gently pressing the little patch against the cracks over his left eye socket. "I don't have much else, sorry." He just stared at you, disbelieving, nervous.

"is th-this a joke?" he snarled again, "cuz if it is, i-it's not really fu-funny." You hummed nonchalantly as you brushed a thumb over the patch with enough pressure to make sure it won't fall off, though no more to the point that it’ll hurt him.

"He'll take it off anyway!" Flowey whimpered. He was right though.

*Lie

*Truth ♥

"I suppose he will,” you shrugged, finally turning to address your distressed flower friend. Smiling softly at the bulky skeleton in front of you, you were actually out of ideas at this point. You asked for his name, you were polite by saying ‘thank you’ and you even gave him your band aid. Even after all that, he really seemed desperate to kill you. How mean.

"Hold on tight, Flowey, we're leaving. Don't wanna mess with his brother," you finally stood up, much to the flower’s relief. Turning around you started your way a little bit deeper into the forest until, "s-sans." You stopped.

His voice seemed even more sluggish than before. " 'm sans." You turned around to the tree he was leaning on, yet from your current position you could only see his left arm. You smiled to yourself until you and Flowey spotted another thing coming towards you. His brother was approaching.

"YOU! HUMAN!" He started running, looking completely enraged. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?!" Uh oh. You done did it now.

Flowey held his leaves in front of his face, whimpering. "I told you, I told you, I told you!" Turning around you started running like a jackrabbit from a pack of wolves. In your own version of a slalom pattern, you whizzed past trees, bushes and rocks, desperately trying to escape.

"We couldn't just leave him!" you panted out a defense and earned a soft punch with his head.

"LIKE THAT LITTLE PATCH WOULD WORK IN ANY WAY!" he snapped. "If broken bones could be healed that easy the world would have less problems!"

Turning a sharp left to confuse the taller skeleton, you gasped for breath as you kept arguing, though you figured it wasn’t really the best use of your time. Ah well. "It's the thought that counts!" you exclaimed.

Huffing and puffing you jogged in a good tempo through the forest, Flowey seemed angry himself. "Alright, then when you die I’ll give you one of those too! It won't help you a bit but HEY, the thought is what counts!" He was quiet for a moment before you felt his root wrap closer, clinging to your face. "Please don't die though, Frisk..."

Jumping over a bunch of rocks and branches you snickered and almost stumbled. "I won't die, hey he told us his name!" you grinned, almost forgetting you were running for your life from an angry scary skeleton.

The flower on your shoulder scoffed before patting your cheek again. "Yes, now that we know his name that will totally get us 100% out of here. Us and that guy are practically best friends now!” You had to laugh at the negative nature of that flower, despite your situation. It was so cute.

You suddenly notice an opening ahead.

*Keep running ♥

*Try hiding

You kept on running, figuring you were already out in the open. Of course, you didn’t count on running straight into the taller skeleton. Stumbling back you could only stare up in fear while he stared with pure hatred down at you. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT ONLY CAPTURE YOU HUMAN," he leaned down and hissed, "I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T BE RUNNING EVER AGAIN."

You crawled backwards until you hit a tree with your back. "P-Please… I didn't do anything to you." Still he continued staring down angrily at you.

=Papyrus is blocking the way=

*Act ♥ *Talk ♥ "You tell Papyrus that everyone can be a good person if they want to be."-"It has no effect"

The bones from all sides came directly at your soul. It was horror. "Left! Right! Down! Doooown!" Flowey screaming in the background did not help at all. Welp, it’s the thought counted, right?

"WHEN THIS FIGHT IS OVER HUMAN YOU WILL WISH THAT YOU NEVER WERE BORN!"

*Act ♥ *Offer ♥ "You offer Papyrus to make something to eat for him."-"He seems to consider it for a moment."

The bones got slower after the offer, jumping left and right was everything you could do right now. This was way too weird, your body was gone. You were in the form of a red shaped heart. How odd. Kind of amazing though since you were floating. It was pretty rad. You got hit. You start to feel weaker yourself. "THERE IS NO HOPE FOR YOU HUMAN! JUST GIVE UP AND I PROMISE TO MAKE SURE YOU GET TO HAVE A QUICK DEATH!" Papyrus' eyes narrowed threateningly.

*Act ♥ *Talk ♥ "You ask Papyrus how his brother is and if you're little bandage helped."-"He laughs at you but gets confused by your kindness."

The bones came even slower at you now. He seemed to be confused that you wouldn't attack. You didn't have much HP left, like 5 maybe if that helped at all. You didn't look since you were too focused on softening him up. Not everybody was bad, you were sure about that.

"Frisk! Stick! Stick!" Flowey’s frequent yelling in the background was a mixtape of everything. “Jump, run, duck, left, right, stick, attack, flee, kick his skelebutt!” Everything was there. You were bothered by it at first, but soon his constant yelling was just the burst of motivation you needed in order to do your best.

"STOP BEING SO STUBBORN!" Papyrus shouted, stomping his foot quite childishly into the snow.

//His hesitation fills you with DETERMINATION.\\\

*Mercy ♥ *Spare ♥ "You want to spare Papyrus and he gets even more confused by your actions."-"HUMAN, YOU WILL DIE BEING AS NAÏVE AS THAT!"

*Escape ♥

With him being so confused and baffled, slipping past him was almost too easy. Clinging to Flowey with your left hand, you sprinted like the biscuit you are past him and into another part of the forest, disappearing between the trees and bushes and rocks.

"WHAT?!" You could hear his irritated yell from behind. You grinned to yourself as you imagined the menacing skeleton with question marks floating around his head.

"Yes! Frisk, you did it! I think," Flowey nuzzled into your arm. You patted him absently in return as you looked back to see if he was still there. Papyrus didn't seem to be following you anymore. Odd. Well, you weren't complaining since he was obviously faster than you.

Looking forward, you only heard Flowey screaming a "FRISK WATCH IT!" before walking straight into a tree. You stumbled, slipped and landed on your face. Too many things had hit your nose today. (Well, 2 things in particular: fists and trees. Also snowballs and flower petals. Oh boy.)

"…Are you alright?" Flowey asked softly, twisting around to look at your face.

Scoffing, you whimpered a “Yeah.” You only just noticed, but it seemed like it was going to get dark soon. How snow fell down from above was a miracle to you. Magic, maybe? Yeah, probably. "Hurts." Flowey picked a bit of snow with his leaves off the ground and started scrubbing it slowly over your face to wash away the new and dry blood. "You look like you got a beating,” he mumbled.

"Probably because I did,” you winced as he scrubbed a little bit too hard, “I can give that back, though. At least nobody pulled out stuff out of my head today." A soft slap. "Ouch.”

He collected more snow to scrub a little bit of blood and dirt under your chin. "I'm only helping, you know. But you, my friend, are like a magnet for trouble." He looked up to the treetops. "It's getting dark." He threw the rest of the snow back, and you cringed when it looked like an animal had died there. The snow was red like blood. And there was quite a lot of blood.

"What should we do?" the flower looked around. "Maybe a bush to sleep in is in order. Or do you want to keep going?" he looked pointedly at you before his eyes darted upwards. The 'sky' seemed dark.

"I think it looks like a storm."

*Keep going

♥ (Consider that you wear Frisk’s clothes that are torn up.)

*Search for a place to rest


	5. Getting tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for my grammar.  
> It will be corrected in the future.  
> Promise.  
> (Not by me I'm not that good at it..)

I'm happy that people are reading this story.  
___________________________

*Keep going ♥

*Search for a place to rest

With a storm coming up there was no way you were staying here in the forest. You patted Flowey’s head like you always do. He seemed used to it by now and was almost comforted by the gesture even. "Stuff happens, we need to keep going,” you nodded to him. Brushing a few bushes aside you giggled, "Leaves and branches aren't gonna protect us from a blizzard."

He rubbed his face against yours. "You're probably right." Both of you were really tired. The whole getting attacked thing wasn’t really working out for the both of you.

Your feet eventually got heavier and Flowey’s talking got less and less until he eventually snored away on your shoulder like it was nobody's business. You smiled, with a friend like him you already felt a little bit stronger, like you had nothing to lose if you just kept going.

But you were still tired You actually lost quite a lot of blood through your nose today. The cuts on your arms and legs felt like they were burning with every step. Your muscles ached and your throat felt really sore. Climbing over a big branch, your exhaustion finally hit you full force and you contemplated lying on the snow right then and there.

"It's cold…" You suddenly sneezed, waking up your formerly snoring pal.

"Hey whuh--what?" He looked around in a sleepy manner. "What's up? M' awake!"

You sneezed again.

"Oh, bless you." Both of you started to giggle.

"That’s funny? Wow, we must be beyond the stage of being tired where everything is funny," you giggled out. Flowey was about to reply before he twitched and glanced forward.

"A-are those lights?" he said softly, like he couldn’t believe his eyes. Looking up you saw that Flowey was right. In the distance you saw lights, brightly glowing in contrast to your dark surroundings, giving you, for lack of a better phrasing, a ray of hope. (Another pat on the shoulder for that one, hahah!)

"Yeah, you're right." Both of you looked at each other, cheering up you said. "Let's check it out!" Smack! You sputtered briefly as you registered the leafy slap Flowey had delivered to your face. What is it with monsters and their constant need to abuse your face!?

"Stop being dumb! Every monster down here wants you in the oven!" he shuddered lightly. "Not gonna happen, nope, nope." He balled his leaves into two green fists, which you thought were adorable. "I'm gonna show them what happens when they mess with us!"

You flicked his head gently from the sight with a thought coming up. You grinned mischievously and said in a teasing tone, "Oh, like how you showed those two last time?"

His face faltered and he looked stunned at you. "Ouch. Right in the feels…" He curled up on your shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry I'm not that strong…" He seemed really upset about it, you felt sorry and a little bit of guilt crept up your throat.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. Knowing that you’re there for me makes me feel stronger. It’s better than being alone," you cheered him up with yet another pat.

You heard a yell from behind, a bit too close for comfort. "BROTHER, I FOUND BLOOD!"

Both of you stared in shock at each other. Not one of you had thought of hiding the bloody snow.

"Frisk, run!" You started running again, right towards the lights. It didn't really matter. Your bruises and cuts hurt. It's like trying to run away from an open fire that was too fast for you. "Everything hurts!" You pant out. You are so tired that your head starts spinning from the whole running thing.

You fall as you try to jump over a thick branch, ripping the skin of your left leg open. You bit back your cry of pain as you looked down at your leg, currently bleeding from the fresh wound. More blood, great. "Frisk, stop bleeding onto the snow!" Flowey looked around, afraid and nervous.

You whimpered at the pain. It was too much, you never asked to fall down here. Picking yourself off the ground you stared at the fresh trail of blood you’d been leaving behind you the entire time. They just had to follow it to find you. Holding your sleeve in front of your nose you cursed, “Damned biscuits. Why won't my nose stop bleeding!?" Starting to run again, your injured leg almost gave in…

"Frisk, we're way too out in the open!" He was right. That was when you passed another one of those trees. Your eyes met the eyes of a giant... white dog in armor. "Frisk!" Before you could even react something big and bulky hit you right in the stomach, sending you flying backwards against one of the trees. You sank down on it, everything blurry. You didn't really noticed Flowey screaming at the dog for their rude behavior. You closed your eyes only for a second. Flowey’s voice vanished.

"Flo--" You stared up to find the flower hanging in front of the face of the dog by its nose, blinding him with his leaves. "Run, Frisk!" he shouted impatiently, voice muffled by dog fur.

If you ran you would have to leave Flowey behind. No, you couldn't. Never.

*Use the stick ♥

*Leave Flowey and save yourself

Filled with pain, despair and determination you pulled the stick out of your belt and rammed it through the white dog’s tail into the ground. There was no blood. You screamed yourself. It was so cruel. Jumping you grabbed Flowey out of its face and ran as fast as you could away from the dog monster.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Tears streamed down your face at the pained howls of the dog. You clung Flowey onto your chest. That Dog had hit you hard. His armored fists where massive. Everything hurt.

"Keep going! I know it hurts but keep going!" Flowey encouraged in a whimper as he wrapped his root around your arm. "We need to go into town. You need to patch up, quickly!" You stumbled, legs giving in. Everything was in a blur.

"They'll kill me!" you cried out, tears running down your face. He shushed you with a leaf to your sobbing lips.

"No need, I'll go. You hide. I promise that everything will be alright," he looked around, "Frisk, over there. Right over there.” Following his gaze you saw what he was talking about.

There was another bush, bigger than the others. As you stumbled over to it, he flipped off of you. "Stay here, I'll make sure that nobody follows us." He looked back at the trail of blood. "Then I'll sneak into a house and steal something to patch you up."

You let yourself fall onto the snow, the freezing cold numbing your aching body and your burning wounds somewhat. Hidden by the leaves, you curled yourself up into a tight ball and cried quietly, sobbing through your sleeve. You could hear Flowey say one more time, "It's gonna be fine."

You wondered how he would even move himself, but you were too tired to look. Exhausted you could only close your eyes.

*Sleep

*Force yourself to stay awake ♥

Yet you couldn't sleep. In your condition you shouldn't. What if someone came? So you just rested, opening your eyes from time to time to make sure you stay awake. It felt like one of your ribs were broken. Maybe two? Probably all of them, as if you could tell. EVERYTHING hurt. So much.

It was quiet most of the time. Flowey hadn't come back yet, you hoped he was alright. You heard a soft rustle right above you. “Flowey?” you croaked weakly. With hope in your mind, you opened your eyes and turned your head a bit. It wasn't him.

Everything was too blurry to really see who it was. But Flowey’s yellow petals were so bright you would have known if it was him. You tried to crawl away, but you didn’t manage to get very far. After a few inches you could only whimper in pain and sink back onto the ground. The voices seemed so far away. You felt like dying. They would kill you.

Since you already knew it wasn't just one person. And since it wasn't barking. Maybe it was those skeleton brothers. Looking up you tried to focus on whoever it was. No chance, everything spun in front of your eyes so badly that there was no chance of you recognizing whoever it was. There was no way.

Everything was so blurry. You felt dizzy.

*Pass out ♥

*Stay strong

When you woke up, you were still alone. Though you could tell something was off. Opening your eyes the first thing you noticed was Flowey right next to you. Sound asleep, a satisfied smile on his face. You were still hidden in this bush. What was going on? You looked around. There were no footprints. You dreamed it. A cold wind woke you up completely. You jumped upright, your head now sticking out of the bush. You were in the middle of a storm. A STORM. Why the f*** not?!

"Flowey! Wake up!!" You picked him up and twisted him around your neck manually as he yelped in surprise. "Sky's coming down!" You sprinted out of the bush, not caring which way you went and just hoping it was the right way to the town. You couldn't tell. Your cuts and bruises still pained with every step but you grit your teeth and kept running. Ouch.

You jumped into the open, it was a mess. A monster. You stared at it through… a window? It stared back. Then it moved away from the window and nothing else happens. "Huh? I thought everybody wants me dead?"

Flowey stared through the thick snow that came down. "Maybe they don't remember what a human looks like? It's been a while since one came down here!" He yelled against the wind. "Keep going Frisk!" Nodding as best you could, you started moving your legs again.

On second thought… "Where do we find enough shelter?!" you shouted.

Flowey cursed. "What!? We can't stay here! Just keep going!"

*Keep going

*Search for shelter ♥

"Don't be unreasonable, I'm freezing my buns off!" you protested with a stumble. The only good thing the storm brought was with the thick snow and the coldness surrounding you, your mind clouded up to the point where the pain you felt seemed to disappear a bit. It wasn’t long until you came across a building of some sorts.

"There! Go in there!!" Flowey chided. You glanced up to see a sign that read 'Grillby’s' in bold, and you hesitated as you pulled your clothes tighter to your shivering body.

"What is that? A bar?" you guessed. Of all things though, you decided it was a bar. Eh.

"Let’s hope they don't remember what a human looks like!” Flowey’s voice was muffled into your shirt. He must’ve been really cold and you weren’t doing any better yourself. You needed to get out of this storm and fast. Nodding to yourself, you mustered enough determination to open the door.

*Enter ♥

*Hell naw

Stumbling forward you pushed the door open, ignoring the fact that you were entering an establishment while you were covered in dirt, scratches, blood and God-knows-what-else. A wave of warmth blew at you right away. "Woah…" The door fell closed behind you. You were standing in the middle of a room full of monsters….

…Nobody even looked at you, they were just minding their own business. "You’re covered in so much shit," Flowey’s whisper made you jump a bit, "that you look like a forest monster." You blushed at that, embarrassingly. To be so dirty that you looked like a monster, it wasn't really something to be proud of.

"Wow, gee thank you..." you looked around nervously, avoiding any and all eye contact.

"Hey, you already looked like this when I left you. Don't be so surprised," he giggled. You only managed a slight eyeroll at him before you slowly walked to the closest seat in a corner. Good spot, from here you had an eye on every—HOLY.

"Flowey," you hissed. On the other side of the room sat Papyrus with his smaller brother, sans. This was not good. They knew what you looked like. At least, they should?

“Don't worry! You blend in! Hehe... I… I hope."

"Hoping won't save us!" you whispered back, clenching your fists slightly. The flower dragged himself behind your head so he wouldn't be seen too clearly.

"It's the thought that counts, riiiiiight?"

You groaned, he would never let you live this down. Flowey whispered again. "Listen, I stole us some gold. Since I didn't get medicine the last time I figured we could at least buy ourselves some food. It's in your pants pocket." Well, as much of a jerk Flowey can be at least he treats you to dinner. And you were hungry.

*Buy food ♥

*Don't risk it

Without food and with an empty stomach you wouldn't get very far. "You stay here, hidden," you ordered quietly. You felt Flowey shake a little and figured he was nodding, before he slithered off of you under the table. You stood up, and as silent and sneakily as you could without getting attention you walked to the flame-covered man who was shaking a shaker like his life was a dance party. "Uhm, hello sir?"

He glanced at you, and though his face was entirely made of flames you knew this because well, he wore glasses. He actually seemed friendly, when he spoke though you felt yourself sinking. "What?" His voice crackled like an open fire. Spooky.

"I'd like to order...uh," you paused before pulling the gold out of your pockets. Might as well go big or go home. "Whatever I can buy with this. Something to drink and food." He vanished behind the counter.

When he came back he held a tablet towards you. Burgers, fries and something that looked like a cola. You grinned and laid the gold in return on the counter.

Touching him didn't seem to be a good idea. You took the tablet and turned around and almost suffered a heart attack since the first thing you did was checking if the brothers had noticed you. Looking into sans right, red eye was horrible. You prepared yourself to run to your table, grab Flowey and jump out of the window with fries, a burger and a coca cola under your arms. Also a tablet as a weapon.

He turned away.

"Good... slowly..." you made your way back to the corner. Sitting down you held your eyes open for sans. He seemed to be sleeping, head on the table. His brother was talking with a monster that looked like a big green bulb.

"Sans saw me…" you bit off a chunk of your burger, leaving Flowey with the fries. He almost choked.

"And?"

You gulped, bit again, gulped. "Nothing. He seems to be sleeping, he probably didn't notice it was me." You coughed because you were eating without chewing. Bad idea. You drank some of the cola. Looking up by instinct, you almost choked again as sans stared at you. This time his eyes widened a little bit, and you noticed the pink patch you gave him was gone.

He had spotted Flowey. "Oh shit." You pushed the yellow head down, earning a sputtered protest. "Oh god please no." You hastily finished the rest of your burger and the fries that Flowey couldn't eat since he was already full. Grabbing the cola you gulped that down as well since Flowey didn't want it. Well, more for you.

"He spotted you." Sans stood up, turned to his brother and seemed to talk to him. There was a nod from the bigger skeleton. The smaller skeleton turned back to you. His grin never faltered.

"Oh shit."

When he came towards you, you prepared yourself to jump out of the window next to you. You tried to be as calm as you could possibly be as the skeleton walked over to you and Flowey and sat himself right in front of you, blocking the path to the door and at the same time made it impossible to jump out of the window without getting grabbed by him.

"s-so..." he chuckled darkly, deep and still evil-sounding, "f-frisk...was i-it?" Sweat pearled down his jaw. "wa-wanna die... s-so bad?" His right eye socket flamed in red. His other was completely black. The light still reflected on his golden tooth.

*Make a run for it

♥ (consider your condition and sans’ character)

*Talk to Sans


	6. In the Bar, run.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have Tumblr.  
> Where I'm going to upload the chapters too BUT drawings of it as well.  
> And drawings of Undertale in general ->  
> I draw for other people for free just for fun
> 
> blackwritingnymph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kind of shitty..

*Make a run for it

*Talk to Sans ♥

"C-come on… I don't mean any harm, please don't tell on me,” you crouched down a little into your seat, lying to yourself if you said you weren’t intimidated. He really was scary close up, and you weren’t planning on messing with anything scary anytime soon.

"a-and t-tell me again, wh-why i would let you g-go," he chuckled, clearly amused. His chuckle was deep, familiar for some reason, and for no reason, you had the feeling you had heard it before. Not in this type of situation, though, but something else.

"Maybe… because I didn't kick you while you were down? Did my bandage help?” you tried, your shoulders raising in a half-shrug motion. He actually seemed to think about this, and for a moment you had hope. Until his face hardened.

"m-my b-brother will kill you if he s-s-sees you. d-dunno what you d-did but it pissed him off r-r-real bad,” he leaned forward slightly, his fluffy jacket making him look bulky. But the good kind of bulky.

"At least Frisk isn't the one throwing bones at defenseless people," Flowey poked his head out from behind the table, his features contorted into a defiant frown. Sans’ eye seemed to be on fire now, lighting up unexpectedly.

"l-look at that. its y-your n-noisy flower buddy," he growled with half a grin. “i r-remember pulling out your petal, i s-sorta wanna do it again.”

"Please don't hurt him,” you pulled Flowey close to your chest and tried to smile innocently as best as you could despite your growing fear. “Please…”

Again, his breath hitched. "th-that nice p-princess shit w-won't work on me,” he balled his left hand into a fist. He seemed nervous as always, but right now he seemed to be pissed as well. That wasn’t a good combination.

"Sans, please? Just let us go, you don’t have to do this," you tried again, keeping your voice quiet. You needed to calm yourself, and him as well. Even if he wasn’t attacking you right now he seemed close to it, and you were sure you didn’t want that to happen. Not here not ever if you could help it.

"k-kid, you r-really look like sh-shit,” he laughed suddenly before his head slammed against the table. You could only stare with wide eyes as you heard soft snoring coming from him.

"…What the fuck?" Flowey slowly crept up and dropped onto the table, shivering slightly before turning to you, panic in his eyes. "Let’s get out of here!"

A little too eagerly you shook your head. "He seemed friendly," you muttered but before you could smile another slap landed on your cheek, Flowey’s leaf brushing past you with a thwap!

"Friendly?!" Flowey whisper-hissed, dropping himself onto your lap this time. "No way. Now way can you actually mean that!" his voice raised before you could stop him, and that was the moment when Sans’ head shot up again, his eyes blinking wearily.

“y-you’re way too loud,” he slurred in a grumble and looked directly at you. He looked sleepy, though he still looked the same with his wide grin and sweating skull and that nervous look in his eyes.

"Sans… w-why is everybody out to kill me?" you stared at him, still holding Flowey in your lap. You figured that just maybe questions would bring him out of his shell. He chuckled darkly. His eye flared up again, flickering bright.

"you don't know?" his previous stuttering stopped, and now his voice only seemed cold and distant. "your soul and death will be the bringing of a new time for us monsters,” his arm shot forward and grabbed you violently on your shoulder. You winced as his grip tightened, letting out a pained whine. "i’m gonna enjoy slaughtering your kind up there,” he leaned forward a bit more, his face full of malice.

Something was off. You felt like crying all of a sudden, like you had lost something important. Why did you have a feeling Sans wasn’t supposed to act like this? Something was so so wrong.

Something slithered up your back and tightened around your neck. "Let them go!" Flowey slammed his head at Sans’ wrist, though he only managed to ruffle his own petals at his attempt. The skeleton scoffed and started to apply more force into his grip, making you yelp. "you don't know how long we’ve waited for this moment…"

Crack.

Your eyes widened as pain shot up along your arm, your shoulder snapped and you had to stop yourself from screaming too loud. A cry still slipped past your lips, though in all the noise nobody noticed you shrieking. Sans’ hand twitched slightly before pulling away, the skeleton in front of you grinning as he saw how your right arm was now hanging uselessly down from your shoulder.

Your capable hand grabbed the edge of the table so hard you felt a numbness crawling up through your fingers as you held back tears from the pain. You probably looked like you were flailing from your panic. Sans smirked even wider if that was possible. "honestly, you should hurry up and just die…” he said almost too sweetly.

You were starting to lose it, your body shaking feverishly. It hurt like hell. "Aghh, oh, g-god you… w-why would you-" you whimpered through short gasps and made a move to stand up. He casually reached out and pushed you back down on your butt.

"sit down,” he mumbled, voice completely calm without any of the stuttering. He didn't seemed nervous at all anymore. He was just evil. But it was only now that you realized how evil he really was.

*You should have jumped through the window.

…Where was that voice coming from? Nevermind, you had bigger things to worry about, and one of them was right in front of you. You choked back a sob, "Please… please don’t kill me, Sans.”

He slammed his fist against the table, making you jump. "shut. up!" he hissed through clenched teeth, though he never really opened his mouth anyway. A shivering Flowey ducked under your shirt and cried in panic, tightening around your form. You gnawed on your lip worriedly.

"Please. I don't hate you," you stared at him through teary eyes.

He seemed perplexed. "and? why should i care if you hate me or not?" he snorted. "you humans are just a bunch of idiotic creatures. do you really think--" his face twitched for a moment before his skull slammed on top of the table. You held your breath for a moment until muffled snoring was heard.

Your cue to get the f*ck out of there. Holding onto Flowey, you jumped up and sneaked your way past the skeleton in slumber. He was snoring peacefully, his head turned to the side with a little drool coming out of his closed mouth. It was almost cute if he hadn’t just broken your shoulder just now.

You stumbled out the door and into the storm once again. It was so cold. Cold like, something that was cold. Yeah. Ice cold. "What now?" you cried in pain and confusion, glancing about at the snow. Why was the world against you?

"Keep running! Just run!"

; Sans POV ; (Deal with it.)

Grumbling, he went back to Papyrus. The human had slipped past him while he had a black out. He probably should’ve caught more Zs but it was too late now. "WHAT WAS IT BROTHER?" Papyrus stared at Sans with cold eyes. He felt empty just looking at them. Eye sockets. Skeletons used to have that.

"noth-nothing.” He couldn't tell his brother that the human had escaped from him once again. Why not just hang a sign that says 'Shoot me, I'm useless' around his neck?

Looking out the window he found himself involuntarily shuddering. She would freeze to death out there. Would she be able to handle-- …what was he thinking? She was a human. They would get her soul no matter what. So her dying out there would only be for the best. He had enough friends.

Scoffing, he gulped down a glass of water. Papyrus didn't have much gold on him today, so the clear beverage would have to do. If she died everything would turn out just fine. Looking out once again he felt a sting.

*What am I doing!?

It sounded like his voice, but then again not. It seemed lighter. Like it came from the back of his head. Foreign yet familiar. He blinked and frowned, getting annoyed. What the hell was that human b*tch doing to his head!? He couldn’t care less if she died in a fire. He let out a hiss in his angry confusion.

"WHAT IS IT, BROTHER?” Blinking outside, Papyrus sighed. "IT REALLY LOOKS COLD OUT THERE. WE WOULD PROBABLY ONLY HAVE TO SEARCH FOR HER BODY TOMORROW."

Right. That's what they should do. Why was he thinking so much? She was just nice to him. His brother was nice most of the time too and he didn't get any special mind activity from Sans. That witch was probably trying to manipulate him somehow. He was going to find out how she was doing it and would

pay her back double. Still… it's been a long time since someone besides his brother actually said his name. Most monsters were really afraid of him and his brother, so they simply avoided him at all costs. It sounded, nice. Almost.

He shook his head. She would be dead tomorrow morning anyway, stiff and frozen and covered in snow. It’s not like he cared for the human.

Not at all.

; Readers POV ;

"I can't see shit! I wouldn't even be able to see the shit if it was right in front of me!" you yelled against the wind. It was only a couple minutes since you left the warm haven of the bar, but to you it felt like ages had passed since then. You held your arms close to your body, trying to conserve as much heat as you could.

"Frisk, don’t be so loud!" Flowey’s voice beside your ear rang out against the howling wind, “someone could hear you!” The flower was just as pissed, at you and the weather. He kept grumbling about how the whole thing with talking to Sans had been a stupid idea, and it really was. It cost you your arm. You were now a cripple in your condition, and another monster encounter was not worth it. "Keep going!"

You whimpered almost pathetically, “I’m in pain, you dork, stop hassling me!” Still, you pushed on, stumbling through the thick snow you hid as good you could in the shadow of the trees where the wind wouldn't blow as hard.

"A cave!" Flowey suddenly screamed, right next to your ear. How did that flower see anything in this storm!? You could barely open your eyes without having to worry about a lost snowflake finding its way into your eyes. "It’s just straight ahead," he said again, quieter this time. You sped up your walk and finally, it was over. No more snow. It was cold, but no more snow. Much good.

"I feel like dying,” you sighed as you kept walking deeper into the caves. Flowey suggested you have a rest before continuing your journey, to which you gladly nodded in agreement. You looked around before climbing the rocky wall of the cave, spotting a ledge where you couldn’t be seen from so easily. "Flower-Bro, can you keep an eye out for me?” you yawned.

You only felt the soft brush of leaves against your cheek before you drifted off to sleep.

*Sleep ♥

*Keep guard

___________________________

"YOU TWO. ARE DEAD. MEAT!!" a loud voice made you flinch momentarily in your sleep. Your eyes shot open and you rushed to sit up only to get choked as Flowey held you down with his stem on your neck. He held a leaf to his mouth and pressed himself a little more against you. Carefully looking over the edge of your sleeping spot you couldn't believe your eyes. It was the brothers yet again, but the situation was different.

They both looked beaten and bruised in front of a fish-like monster dressed in armor. She was waving their arms around angrily as her voice echoed around the cave. Between the threat levels of Sans and Papyrus, this monster just may come out on top. "The both of you are just useless piles of bones. You’re telling me the human escaped!? Where are they now!?”

Papyrus spoke up shakily. “LISTEN, UNDYNE, WE’RE GOING TO FIND THE HUMAN WE JUST-" he was cut off by a rough punch to the face, his head turned to the side. You could tell from the sound of the hit that the monster lady did not hold back. Ouch, that lady has problems.

"w-w-we’re doing what we can…" Sans chimed, seeming more nervous than usual. He gulped as he backed up slightly, seeing the glare on the fish woman’s face intensifying. “w-w-we’re doing our best, u-undyne.”

"No! You're!! Not!!!" she screeched, stomping towards the terrified skeleton. "You’re useless!” A glowing spear appeared right in her hand, her arm raised to strike. Your eyes widened as you realized that she was going to kill them. No no no this was bad. Terribad. Real bad.

…You had to do something fast.

*Help them ♥

*Hide yourself

Jumping down you landed on her Head, smashing her Head into the ground. Out of the corner of you're eye you saw the brothers staring at you like you where batman. "Sorry!" You jumped off and sprinted away. 

*Stop and try to talk it out

♥ (Consider wisely)

*Try to run away


	7. Already this far?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''It's Undyne run like hell.''
> 
> That's it pretty much.  
> Haha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help writing this story. I'm running out of Ideas. ;A;  
> Please write If you have any.  
> (I'm so sorry.)  
> (Maybe this writers block will pass)

*Stop and try to talk it out

*Try to run away ♥

"WHY WOULD YOU JUMP AT HER, YOU IDIOT?!" Flowey screeched in sheer panic, never missing the chance to call you out on your stupid shit. In a state of panic like him, you screeched right back.

"She wanted to kill them!" you dodged just in time as a spear came flying at you next to your head. You heard a shout of frustration coming from behind you before more spears materialized and jabbed at your scrabbling legs and feet.

"WELL, THAT’S NO LONGER A PROBLEM SINCE NOW SHE WANTS TO KILL US!!" the flower kept screaming as he slapped at your head with his leaves, making flapping noises though it never really hurt. You kept your focus in front of you as you ran as fast as you could down the straight path that opened before you. Stones, no places to hide. Fuck. "We should have stayed asleep! Or more, YOU should have stayed asleep!"

Another spear, another dodge. "I'm sorry!" you cried out as it whizzed past your cheek.

You keep going, looking for ways of an escape, your feet carrying you as far as they could manage. Your broken shoulder ached. Your bruises, cuts, and your face, everything burned. Tears pricked your eyes as your will began to falter. "Why is this happening," you sobbed. "Why is everyone like this? It seems so wrong!" you stumbled a little but righted yourself quickly.

Flowey’s head bobbed up and down as you kept at it, before he hugged your throat in what you figured was supposed to be a comforting gesture. "Frisk, they’re monsters, worse than I am!" He straightened himself over your shoulder and turned around to face the fish monster Undyne. "In fact, I should probably act like one too from time to time!"

Flinching with his whole body he swung his head back, suddenly lurching forward towards Undyne as yellow petal-looking pellets shot from his face into hers. She yelled in surprise as they landed and stumbled against the wall. He shot another wave of petals, aiming lower this time and hitting her leg.

You glanced back briefly to see the pellets buried deep into her left leg and you winced in sympathy. Screaming in rage and pain she shot up again. "You dare to harm me, you little PUNK?!" she shouted, her pace increasing with an arm raised to hurl another spear your way.

Flowey twitched with worry beside your head. "That barely slowed her down!" he squeaked before his facial features distorted into an ugly mask, wide black holes in place of his eyes. You flinched a little as he hissed in a scratchy demonic voice. "GeT aWaY fRoM uS!"

You screamed in fear when she started to catch up to you, her rapid footsteps right at your back. There was a bridge up ahead leading into nothing which would usually be a problem, but you had no other choice but to keep going. It was your only way. It didn’t look very stable either, but you sprinted onto it anyway.

You thought you had managed to get away but before you or Flowey could react a spear rammed itself into your shorts and pinned you onto the wooden bridge. "Frisk!" Flowey called before he was kicked away from you, landing behind you on the swaying contraption.

You turned around in fear, crawling backwards helplessly as the woman loomed over you. Undyne lifted the spear over your head, her sharp teeth showing as she grinned. "We only need your soul, so sit still and take it like a human!!"

You screamed in fear again, closing your eyes and braced yourself for pain… but nothing happened.

"Wha-" Undyne's voice piped up before a snapping sound interrupted her. You curled yourself up into a ball, too afraid to look up. She was going to kill you, she really was. Is this your end? Is this the way you’re gonna die? You just hoped it’ll be quick.

"Don't touch Frisk!" Flowey’s high pitched voice made you jump slightly. Opening your eyes in shock you stared at the form of the skeleton brothers standing right in front of you. Papyrus had Undyne on her neck, the fish woman hanging limply over his arm. She... didn’t really look okay…

You screamed again and tried to crawl away.

"HUMAN, SHE WILL WAKE UP LATER," Papyrus threw her behind his back not-so-gracefully and she landed on the soft, yet rocky ground. The spear on your shorts was glowing crimson instead of its greenish-blue hue, engulfed by a red light. It ripped itself out of the bridge and flew right next to Sans, who was grinning as usual.

"y-you think you're w-worthless butt is great, huh?!" he scoffed, seemingly annoyed. You crawled backwards until you felt Flowey slapping his leaves frantically on your back. You grabbed his root and held him protectively on your chest.

"AT EASE," Papyrus crossed his arms, sensing your distress as his bulkier brother chuckled darkly.

"if w-we wanted to kill you w-we would have alr-already." The two of them glimmered in a red light, making them look all the more threatening and dangerous.

"We only wanted to help you! How could you kill Frisk after what she had done for you!?" Flowey swirled himself around your throat, swinging in front of your face like a shield. Both skeletons suddenly twitched uncomfortably. Papyrus hissed. Sans groaned. You clung onto your friend.

*You did the right thing Frisk.

There was that voice again, this time way clearer than last time. You smiled to yourself. It filled you with Determination. You yelped when Sans bowed down to bring his face in front of you. Scowling he held out something. "W-What?" you darted your eyes between the thing in his hand and his face.

Papyrus spoke up. "WE ARE GIVING YOU A HEAD START."

His brother continued for him. "since it’d be unfair sending you out like this," his stutter vanished like before as he grew serious. The amusement in his eyes almost laughed at you for being weak before his gaze faltered at your intense stare.

"s-so...uh,” he mumbled. Oh, the stutter was back. He almost looked… flushed? No no no, that’s not possible. He was a skeleton, and skeletons don’t blush. Ridiculous. At second glance it seemed to have disappeared, so it must’ve been your imagination. He cleared his throat, “it’s m-me-medicine. we w-want it to d-d-delivered to so-someone."

Papyrus grinned cruel. "FOR A PAYMENT, OF COURSE."

You stared at both of them. Sans shoved the package into your lap a bit too roughly and immediately went shuffling back next to his brother. They still looked cruel, evil; staring down at you with glares permanent in their eyes, but you could almost tell that they had soften compared to before. You started to grin.

*Thank them ♥

*Get out of there

Slowly getting up, you smiled. "Heh, you know. Every monster here is so afraid of you two." Your smile grew brighter at both of them. "But you two are actually kinda sweet!"

Flowey hissed, his petals brushing your cheek as he held his head close to yours. "Too much, Frisk! Don't push your dumb luck!" He added in a soft urgent whisper, “Let’s just go already!”

Papyrus snarled, clearly ticked at being called ‘sweet’ by a human. "GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE CHANGE OUR MINDS."

Sans chuckled weakly as sweat poured down his head. "r-right… s-stupid human b*tch…"

You giggled at the insult, not letting it get to you as you nodded eagerly. Suddenly a thought occurred to you and your shoulders slumped, gesturing at the bag of medicine. "Won't you get in trouble if you don't deliver it?" you asked.

Papyrus waved you off with a snort. "WE’LL JUST KILL HER IF SHE HAS A PROBLEM WITH US."

You gulped, almost forgetting who exactly you were talking to. You gave a quick bow since your hands were full. "Thanks!" you nodded before turning around to leave, feeling the eyes of the brothers following you. It should’ve creeped you out, but you somehow felt assured that you were going to be alright.

You were almost on the other side of the bridge when you heard Undyne’s voice. "PAPYRUS! SANS! GET DOWN!!" The air around you exploded with waves of magic, spears surrounding you before stabbing the wooden planks beneath feet. Your eyes widened as you faintly heard the brothers cursing and Flowey screaming in your ear. Time seemed to have stopped.

And then you were plunged into darkness, screaming alongside Flowey as you hung onto the bag and the flower in your arms, freefalling into the course of gravity. Darkness closed in around you, welcoming you like a blanket in the middle of the night. Darker and darker into the abyss below.

; Brothers and Undyne POV ;

"Wait, NO! DAMN IT!" Undyne screeched, clawing at the ground in sheer frustration, ignoring the dazed skeletons standing behind her. Sans and Papyrus shared a look, unsure of how to react. "Now someone has to climb down there to get her soul!" the fish woman growled before shaking her head. "Ngahh, whatever! Good thing Napstablook lives close enough to the garbage dump." Pulling a cell out of her armor, she typed in a number and started walking away, shouting orders at the person on the phone.

The brothers stared at the hole. The girl was dead? Maybe? Probably? But there was a chance that she had survived though, there were a lot of ‘deep water’ areas down where she fell. On the bright side, the incident spared them a lot of time moving around searching for her. It was something they hadn’t assumed to happen.

"i-it's not fun if y-you can't hu-hunt them down," Sans turned around with a low grumble, already heading back. Papyrus joined him a few steps later, agreeing with a snort. They both walked off to Snowdin. It’d take a while until the bridgegot repaired anyway. Undyne really was taking all the fun out of this.

; Reader POV ;

"Frisk!" Flowey’s voice cried out from afar, stirring you a bit from your sleep. Someone was persistently shaking your shoulder, followed by a few pats. You slapped away their rustling with a hand.

"Five more minutes…" you yawned. You felt good. You felt content. You felt happy to just have a nap.

Until Flowey’s loud shrill screeching right next to your ear made you feel like you just fell into a football stadium full of shrieking bats. "WHAT THE FUCK," you shot up from whatever you were lying on and you swore your soul catapulted five feet into the air. After glancing about wildly with wide eyes for a moment, you stared for at least one minute at a snickering Flowey.

"T-Thahat was fuhuhunny," he laughed into his leaves, his form shaking slightly from his snickering. You continued staring at him until he turned nervous. “O-okay, I’m sorry! Stop making that face, you creep!”

You ignored him as you looked down at yourself, patched up and fine. Looking back at Flowey, you just noticed that you were snugly sitting on a patch of yellow flowers like the one back in the Ruins. Flowey had saved you. You smiled down at him and gave him a pat on his petals. "Aw, Flowey. Thanks, I owe you one, you sweet thing.” You picked him up and cuddled him close, snickering as he wrapped around you like a scarf once again.

The familiar feeling of his scratchy stem and ticklish roots brought you comfort. It filled you with Determination. "I love you too!"

You giggled. He smiled.

___________________________

"We've been walking through trash all day," Flowey muttered, scrunching his face. "It smells disgusting. I’m glad that I don't really have a nose, would have fallen off by now."

You snorted. "Mine’s still attached!" Dancing a little you jumped up on top of a considerably large pile of trash, stepping over broken television sets and fridges as you climbed. You made a pose as you reached the top before screaming, "I'm the Queen of the World!" with your arms spread apart, pleased with yourself as your shout echoed back to you. Flowey gave you a playful slap on the shoulder as you laughed wildly.

Your banter stopped when you sensed a drop in temperature around you. It was already cold down here, but this sudden change made you shiver. A cold, sad sob came up from behind you and made you yelp, stumbling and losing your footing on the trash mountain. You slipped and rolled down to the bottom, bits of trash sticking to your clothes.

Looking up, you spotted a ghost floating up on the ceiling, fat ectoplasmic tears falling from his droopy eyes as he cried. "i… have to kill you now… sorry…” he mumbled softly, already starting to glow a dark blue. “…but… I'm not really feeling up to it right now so... i'm going to kill you… real quick okay…?”

=Napstablook is blocking the way=

*Act (No violence.)

♥

*Fight (Flowey will be the weapon.)


	8. Napstablook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that this story would probably be full of mistakes and boredom if not for the great cc!  
> :> Thanks again for helping me with this.  
> (Beta reader, makes all my spelling mistakes go away. *-* )

*Act ♥

*Fight

"It's okay," you smiled bravely, standing tall as you faced the crying spectre, “let’s end this quickly, alright?” Flowey bristled like he was on the verge of crying out loudly before he settled for patting your cheeks insistently. It wasn’t a slap, but the intent of stopping you from doing something stupid was there.

"Friiiisk. Not again!"

You deliberately ignored him and prepared for battle.

=Napstablook is blocking the way=

*Act ♥ *Smile ♥ ''You tell Napstablook that you’re a friendly person, and that you don’t want to fight."-“His crying seemed to have increased.''

"i know you are... sorry..." His tears shot in your direction like bullets, your reflexes reacting immediately as you dodged. If you hadn't jumped out of the way in time they’d probably done a lot of damage. You noticed the areas the tears hit had crumbled into pieces, the stone wall collapsing and falling into the water with soft splashes.

"What is this?!" Flowey slithered off of you and took a stance on a nearby trash can, keeping an eye over the battle from a distance. He wriggled around nervously, afraid for your well-being. “Be careful, Frisk!”

You gave him a confident smile and turned towards the ghost.

*Act ♥ *Apologize ♥ ''You tell Napstablook that you are sorry for him."-"Napstablook seems to be confused."

"it's your fault anyway,” he whimpered. Suddenly a big tear-shaped blob formed in front of you and swung right into your face. You were thrown back from the impact and crashed into the wall with a grunt. Flowey yelled angrily from the sidelines. He shot pellets at the ghost, but it had no effect. The spectre flew a bit higher and started to collect his tears above him, the drops rolling over his head like they were anti-gravity.

"why… would you...do that… oh…" he sniffled and sighed dramatically. “m' sorry..." The tears mingled into a bigger tear than before, almost as big as the head of a child. Shooting it in your direction you gasped in shock, quickly dodging.

*Act ♥ *Cheer him up ♥ "You tell Napstablook that you two could be friends. You say you like his...floating personality. (haha!) ''-''He seems happy that you offered your friendship but his offensive stance does not falter.''

"a human... friends with a ghost..." He shot tears so dark blue that they seemed to be an ocean themselves, flinging them right at you. Flowey’s supportive-mixed-with-cursed-yelling in the background gave you hope. He’s always so caring about you. Looking up at the sobbing creature floating there you could only feel pity. He seemed so harmless. Maybe he just needed some friends?

*Act ♥ *Pretend Hug ♥ ''Since you can't hug him in person at the moment you just stretch your arms out and yells he is supposed to feel hugged right now.'' - ''Napstablook twitches and winces uncomfortably.''

"stop... being friendly to me…" he mumbled and became a little more transparent as he scoffed weakly. "please…" His droopy eyes glowed a dark blue and made him look more dangerous than he really was; he was a sack of pitiful sobbing just a moment ago. Now with this dark light surrounding him he looked angry, even with the tears. "it… makes it harder...to kill you…"

Another wave of tears headed your way, this time in the form of drizzling rain. Stumbling backwards you yelled in surprise as they hit you. They… didn’t hurt much compared to before. The friendlier you were to the ghost the lesser effect his attacks were having on you. Grinning widely you stood back up right away.

He sniffled and shot another tear at you, this one slow and quivering as it sailed through the air. Dodging to the left you jumped up a pile of trash, laughing because this fight just got harmless. You knew he wouldn't hurt you.

*Act ♥ *Cheer him up ♥ ''You tell him that you two could be friends. You’d like having a friend as cute as him."-“Napstablook’s formed shivered as he smiled a little bit.”

“His dark blue aura is fading,” Flowey murmured in the background, looking up at the ghost. You smiled to yourself knowing that the fight was over.

=YOU WON!=

Your flower friend wasn’t as convinced as you were, however. Flowey was back at your shoulder right away, glancing at the ghost skeptically. "You're sure this is a good idea?" he whispered. You nodded firmly.

Looking at the creature in front of you, you could see the same malice Sans had shown you that time in the bar in his eyes. He loathed you, even when you acted all friendly towards him. "you humans... locking us up… down here for ages…” He started glowing in that dark blue manner again. "i just want to know… what’s outside this cave…"

Flowey wrung himself around your neck. Lifting his head he tried to smile as innocently as possible. You smiled along with him, although yours was probably more sincere. "Or you could just… be friends with me. That’s, fun too, right?” you held your arms up in surrender, giggling a little.

"Wow, best point you could come up with?" Flowey sighed and buried his face in your torn up shirt.

"Well, I mean, I managed to be friends with Flowey!" you came closer to the ghost, hunching a little. He stared at you, a tiny frown etched between his eyes where his forehead would be. Cautiously you stretched out your hand, even though you knew he couldn't grab it. But acceptance would be enough for you. "And... maybe we could find a way out of here together?" you added, smiling hopefully.

"…sorry... really not feeling up to it right now…" he whimpered and floated right through you. Flowey gave a shout and almost instantly your whole body cramped together in pain and sudden coldness. Screaming in surprise you fell to your knees in the water and breathed sporadically.

"Ark, hhfff, hngmn," you made incoherent noises, panting like a dog as you knelt there with Flowey for a while. The plant wasn’t doing any better himself, shaking wildly. Soon the both of you could think clearly again. Looking around for Napstablook, you were a little disappointed to see him nowhere in sight.

"I don't think that ghost wanted to be our friend,” Flowey murmured, his petals a little bit droopy after that encounter. You gave a grin as you recovered, fist pumping into the air in victory like some superhero wannabe.

"Yet!" you winked at Flowey, to which he grumbled. Turning you started walking again and laughed to yourself. "He let us pass, after all! I think we owe him a favor!" you told him with a finger in the air before stumbling to your knees again. You looked down between your legs at what it was that tripped you.

There was a package in front of you.

; Napstablook’s POV ;

The human… was friendly. Floating towards the bar in Snowdin the ghost couldn't really hide his joy after meeting the human. She acted so cutely with him, offering air hugs and smiling, which was a fresh difference compared to Undyne who always yelled at him.

Sighing softly he thought why he and others called Blooky a 'him'. He didn't really have a gender. He even considered his voice as gender-ambiguous. What made him look so more boyish than girlish? It made him feel blue all over again. Well, he hoped the present he left the human would help. His cousin had made it when he was still... himself.

He phased through the wooden door of Grillby’s as he arrived, floating through a bunch of people who collapsed to the ground just like Frisk and Flowey before he made his way up to the bar. He didn't even have to look. Undyne’s voice rang out loud and clear as ever throughout the establishment.

"On me!" she yelled as she laughed, probably even a little drunk. He floated through a few more monsters who started screaming, alarming her and her companions; the skeleton brothers. Looking at the two for a short while he brought his attention back up to Undyne who had caught herself.

"The human?" her voice was still cold as ice, though it was still slurred. She really was drunk. Napstablook looked around before he answered, turning his whole body to face her while doing it.

"alive... slipped past me… sorry.." His voice got a lot quieter when he noticed her burning glare. She looked pissed.

"What!?” She jumped off her stool. "That disgusting creature is still out there!?" She slammed her armored fist on the table. The ghost giggled sadly to himself. The bridge would start getting repaired tomorrow, and knowing the progress of monsters when it comes to construction work, it’d be finished the day after. There was plenty of time for the human…

"yeah... and the flower… too…" He glanced at the brothers as Undyne screeched her head off in anger, flipping off a few patrons of the bar. Was it just him, or did the two of them actually seemed pleased? As soon as they noticed him staring they stared back. Malice, disgust and whatever else stirred in their eyes.

Of course. Like those two were any tastier looking with their bones and eye sockets and everything. Everyone should be lucky that they weren't full of organs. That would’ve been unpleasantly disgusting to clean up.

"just asking but...didn't you… wanna kill those two…?" his voice came out in a wispy tone. Both of them stared at him with so much hate that the ghost had to keep himself from laughing. Undyne shoved herself between the two and punched their backs with false sympathy.

"These two sack of bones saved my life! The human was using some weird trick to knock me out and when I woke up these two were distracting that disgusting creature!" Her barking laughter was easily ignored as Blooky thought back to the human; there was no way she did that.

He looked over to those two again and figured out what might have possibly happened. One of them did something and... he nodded to himself, but he was sure the two caught on. “i see... of course..." Both twitched at the sound of his voice and looked stiffly in his direction. He stared a while. This time they seemed a lot more defensive then offensive.

"i'll... be taking my leave..." He turned away from the brothers and Undyne. "sorry... I let the human go… goodbye…" he bade farewell before floating through the same group of monsters from before. He didn't even notice that one of them, a smaller one that looked like a talking mouse with a scarf, died of a heart attack. A few smaller monsters followed, flopping dead to the floor. It was a bloodless trail of death the ghost left behind him, sniffling as he passed the door.

Turning around again before leaving, he noticed the smaller one of the brothers had vanished… Something told him the skeleton would be at one of his sentry stations. Hopefully not the one in Hotland. His teleporting magic was annoying like that. If he found out where she was…

Hearing Grillbz sigh due to the corpses littered about his bar, the ghost grew transparent and disappeared.

; Reader POV ;

Flowey was laughing so hard he’d probably shed tears if he was capable of it. Which didn't make this better for your overall self-confidence. Of course, you knew your new ghost friend had meant well but, where did he even get this stuff? Looking at yourself you could only snicker. At least it was nice and cozy.

"This is the best! Ahhhh where’s a camera when you need one!?" Flowey hit the ground with his leaves, laughing his not real butt off. You rolled your eyes as he laid wheezing on the ground.

The yellow dusty coat you were wearing was so long it even hid your feet, making you look like an unidentifiable blob. It even came with a hood that hid your hair almost perfectly. And then there was this mask. It was completely white and only had two black holes on its face. From the outside it looked like the holes were a void, black and piercing yet from the inside you could actually look through it.

Setting the mask comfortably on your face you were wondering what this was supposed to be until Flowey gasped. "Oh! I got it!” he jumped up your arm and slithered close, nodding his approval. "You look like a sand monster, it must be a costume of some sort!”

He bobbed around excitedly. "This is great!! That ghost was an absolute crybaby and a jerk, but at least he’s got a good head on his…” he trailed off. "He doesn't have a head… o-or shoulders… um… you get my point!”

You laughed, though it sounded muffled behind the mask. You did a turn as you looked at the coat more closely, dusting it off and admiring the sandy yellow colour. It reminded you of a beach. Your eyes lit up as your fingers found an opening to the side, close to your chest level. "He even thought of a pocket! You fit in here perfectly,” you pointed to the pocket. "And if any monster that recognizes you comes by, just turn yourself around. Then it’d look like you were a normal flower!"

He scoffed at you, jumping into the chest pocket willingly. "No thanks, I’d rather disappear completely inside this pocket." With that, he tucked himself in, disappearing completely like he said.

You let out a giggle and patted the pocket with a hum as you stepped over some stones, continuing on your way. Your shoes were so ruined they barely offered any help, so you threw them away with your gross soggy socks among the trash pile. Walking barefoot wasn't that bad, you figured. The ground was pretty even, and your soles felt cool. Though you noticed it got warmer and warmer as you continued walking.

"What the…" you didn’t finish your sentence as you gaped at the view in front of you. Before your eyes was a landscape made entirely of fire and magma, giving off a fierce red glow. Everything seemed red, hot, scorching, burning. You walked onto the wooden bridge. It felt… nice. Warm against your toes. Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.

Starting to jog your way over there you didn't stop to tell Flowey about your situation. The little guy would probably go nuts if he knew you two were walking over fire right now. Now that you were over the source of heat you were actually starting to sweat.

Was it hot in here or was it just you? Haha, patpat, Frisk.

You looked back at the lava after reaching the first stone plate. It was like a column standing in the magma. Lava. This was underground right? So magma. Probably. You turned around and froze. Looking at the next stone column, there was a little wooden stand in the distance. It didn't seem so dangerous.

The skeleton named Sans in there seemed to be. He looked like he was having a discussion with another monster right now. What they were talking about you couldn't quite make out, considering your distance with the stand. "Flowey…" you called out quietly as you kept walking, a little slower to avoid being suspicious.

He stuck his head out briefly before shoving himself back into his hiding spot, shivering slightly. "Just, walk past him!" He snuggled in deeper. "I don't want to deal with this again! Your shoulder is still useless along with your whole arm! I'm not surprised if you can’t feel that piece of flesh anymore!”

Oh right, Flowey had told you that you were on so much painkillers it should have taken him out. Good thing you were like six times his size. You decided to follow his instruction, but then again you had no idea where to go from here. Should you…?

*Talk to Sans and ask for directions

♥ (Consider the situation wisely.)

*Walk past Sans and try not to attract his attention


	9. It's fashion time

*Talk to Sans and ask for directions

*Walk past Sans and try not to attract his attention ♥

"Let’s just... sneak past," you agreed as you whispered in a strained tone, feeling Flowey sigh in relief in your pocket. You slowly dragged yourself over the wooden bridge until you were right in front of the sentry, though his view of you was blocked by the other monsters. You glimpsed in his direction and peeked over the shoulders of the crowd. He seemed to be really pissed off.

"If you want to pass, you have to pay the price for it!" the small skeleton snarled, his bony finger jabbing at the other monster. "I don’t make the rules, you sucker!" he glared at the bigger thing in front of him; it looked like a zebra or a horse walking on two legs, pouting coquettishly.

"But I live here!" it shot back, its voice high-pitched and girlish. It sounded male, though it might just be his own way of talking, no need for you to judge.

"No, you don't! You're a water creature, why would you?!" Sans was furious at this point, leaning forward to growl at the monster. "Stop messing with me or I’ll kill you, you fucking liar!"

The other monsters around murmured among themselves in discomfort. You couldn’t really understand what they were saying but it was obvious that they weren’t happy with the skeleton situation. They didn't seem to want to talk to him about it though.

"Keep walking," Flowey’s voice suddenly came up in a whisper so quiet you almost missed it. You turned your focus back to the bridge. Looking around, the other monsters seemed to be... waiting for Sans and the zebra-monster to finish talking.

Making tiny steps so it’d look like you were slithering over the ground you made sure not to bump into anyone. You nodded to yourself as everything went well so far, you were getting close. Letting yourself smile a bit, you felt determined to make sure that everything would turn out okay this time.

"Hey!" Oh shit. "Why aren’t you paying the fee?!"

Just as your left foot touched the bridge you were grabbed on the shoulder and pulled back roughly. You were almost grateful they had grabbed you on your good arm, though looking up, you had to shake a little in your boots.

Two giant monsters in black armor stood in front of you, one with a hand on your shoulder and the other with his arms crossed over his chest. They looked down on you and suddenly you had an urge to gag. They smelled like guts and death. Shivering you remembered the time when you found a rotten fish in the fridge, though it was nothing in comparison. It was disgusting, to say the least.

"I said," the one holding your shoulder spoke up, "like, why aren’t you paying the fee!?!" He suddenly swung his arm back and you jumped backwards out of instinct, landing a few steps away from them as his fist hit the empty spot where you were just a second ago.

The whole running away from monsters thing made you more agile, apparently. But with your broken shoulder, you still needed to find a doctor about it before the painkillers wore off. You weren’t too fond

of the idea of feeling your shoulder sting with pain every single time you moved. They already starting to wear off, and you hissed in pain before it was gone again.

The armored giant from before braced himself on the ground as if he wanted to lunge at you. You stiffened in fear for a moment before recovering, confident that you could take him on.

=RG 01 and RG 02 is blocking th--=

"and what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sans’ cold voice made both of the monsters stumble before their attack. Walking around the sentry station he didn’t even look at you, keeping his gaze at the two seemingly cowering monsters. "if you want to punch someone do yourself a favor and punch yourself," he gave a nonchalant yawn and closed one eye. "undyne will have my head if i don't keep this shit hole under control."

He shooed them away with a single wave of his hand and you almost breathed out a sigh of relief. Then you realized his eye never stopped glowing red. Turning to you he seemed angrier then the last time you saw him. Probably because he’d just been in an argument… actually, where’d the other monster go?

You didn’t have time to think about it as out of the corner of your eye, you spotted at least four of the monsters from before trying to sneak behind Sans. They looked like they were gonna run for it, same as you just five minutes ago.

"well?" You turned your attention back to Sans who glowered in front of you. You could still see one of the monsters had already reached the other side, a bright green fire monster in a sailor uniform ducking for cover. And the ones that weren't over yet laughed soundlessly at you being stuck in your miserable situation.

One of them flipped the unfriendly finger in your direction as they ran across. "wanna answer my question, pal, or do you wanna go swimming in lava?" the threat in his voice almost sounded too real. He was gonna kill you without a doubt. Almost hesitantly you turned and walked away from him, mumbling a ‘sorry’.

He must’ve not heard it. "get back here, buddy."

You froze on the spot and slowly turned around. He suddenly grabbed your hair through your hoodie, pulling you closer towards him. “y’know, i absolutely hate it when people fuck around with me,” he grumbled, his grin turning sadistic.

The pressure went up. The giggle behind Sans made you do it. He even lifted you off the ground a bit from his hold on your head and you internally screamed from the stinging pain of your hair getting pulled out of your scalp. To him, he was just holding a monster from their head, no big deal. To you, it was torture.

You missed the warm stone on your feet. You were starting to have trouble breathing. Forcing yourself to stay calm you made a decision.

*Point them out ♥

*Kick him and run

Shakily lifting your arm you pointed out the monsters behind him, your voice coming out in a soft whimper. He twitched and turned his head. The monsters that wouldn't take part in this scrambled out of the way and without any obstruction, Sans almost immediately spotted the three rogue monsters from before.

"ah shit, come on!" he yelled out in frustration. The monsters on the bridge started running, dropping their silent facade. He released his grip on your head and you dropped to your feet with a slight stumble. "hey! what do they think you’re doing!?”

Red flames shot up from his eye socket and before anyone could realize what was going on, a shockwave seemed to have blown across the bridge. The wooden structure was left stable but the teens were thrown almost instantly to the side, flailing and screaming as they fell into the lava.

You choked down a cry of surprise, tears starting to come up from behind the mask. The screaming was horrific; they came from all around you, stuck inside your head, shouts and yells of indescribable pain. And just like that, they were gone.

Sans turned to stare at you, hands in his pockets. You stared back, still full of fear. If you had known he was going to do that… you wouldn’t have… but he… he just…

Your legs almost gave in when he gave a nod towards the bridge, grinning at you. "you're good to go,” was the only thing he said before he shambled back to his station. You could only gape at his back before a sob came up past your lips. You quickly smothered it with a gloved hand.

"Just go, Frisk!!" Flowey’s whisper made you jump. Almost in a trance, you started wobbling towards the bridge. You avoided looking down into the fiery magma, refusing to remind yourself of what you had done. Looking over your shoulder one last time at Sans, he gave you a thumbs up with a grin of malice in mind.

You could almost hear him laughing at those lost lives. You almost gagged in response. You simply gave him an unsteady thumbs up back.

Turning back to the bridge you placed one foot in front of the other. One step at a time, one step at a time. Everything would be okay. When you reached the end, you glanced back to observe the scene a little bit.

The monsters had lined up in a straight queue, pale and looking scared to death. The skeleton seemed pleased at the quick cooperation, grinning at whoever was next in line. Seemed the little incident from before had helped him a lot.

"Frisk… we need to go,” Flowey stretched his leaves to poke you in the chin. You looked down to see him staring at you with wide eyes, shaking a little. You gave him a small smile and a pat of reassurance.

Still, the realization of what you had done to get past Sans weighed you down as your smile quivered. You've been stupid. They were self-proclaimed killers yet you’re the one pointing fingers at who was going to die next. It made your stomach churn in disgust.

"Frisk, Frisk please." You stumbled a little too close to the edge of the column you were standing on but caught yourself at the last second before stepping back, breathing in deeply. You felt a burning gaze on your back and you turned to see Sans looking in your direction with a concerned look in his face. His expression only made your gut twist harder.

"This is my fault!" you finally coughed, tears trailing down your chin and making the mask cling uncomfortably to your face. Sans had probably done it dozens of times. How could these monsters live like this every single day? How could he?

"Frisk, it's okay! You're okay!" Flowey prodded at your chest from within the pocket, trying to calm you down. You fell to your knees for a moment and cried as another shot of pain crawled up your shoulder. You gripped it with your good arm and collected your nerves. You had to keep going, for Flowey’s sake and yours.

Momentarily distracted, you finally picked yourself up and began running.

; Sans’ POV ;

Sans grumbled quietly. The little fella seemed sick, stumbling here and there like a bird before running off. He shrugged. Whatever it was, they’d probably be fine.

He turned back towards the sniffling fire girl from before. She walked back over the bridge after he had shot her friends into ‘space’. He wouldn't have killed her, she was Grillbz’ niece. Killing her meant no food for a life time. Oh well, she was here now.

Grinning, he held out his hand. “40g to p-pass here, pal.”

; Reader’s POV ;

You hooked your arms around your trembling form as you looked at the giant building looming ahead. It seemed out of place, so white and bright against the redness in its surroundings. The stark contrast made it all the more eerie. It reminded you of a hospital, perhaps there were doctors inside? Ones that could help you?

"Frisk, what is it?" poking his head out at your prolonged silence, Flowey made a noise as he noticed the building. "…Don't think too long. We need something for you, let’s go in and ask for medicine. Or at least a place where we can get medicine,” he advised, waiting for your decision.

You were still feeling numb.

*Go inside

♥ (Consider the situation carefully.)

*Leave


	10. Meet the Royal Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I take in Ideas for future chapters!  
> Don't let me down my bubbly friends! ;A; (pls don't)

*Go inside ♥

*Leave

Flowey poked his head out of the pocket a little more. "Come on, Frisky... Just one step at a time, alright? You’ve made it this far," he cooed softly, sensing your distressed state. You nodded meekly and made your way into the building, the double doors sliding open in front of you the instant you came closer.

One step inside and you regretted your decision almost immediately. It smelled. It stank. Was this even the same air you were breathing outside? Flowey wriggled in your pocket. "O-on second thought, let’s leave. I-it smells like blood in here," he whispered.

You blinked at the flower and looked down at your feet. There were some… questionable pools of something on the ground. Deliberately avoiding them you went in deeper despite Flowey’s protests. It was too late to turn back. The entire room was just stacked with papers so high you could barely see any of the real wall. Other than that, they were the only thing that’s ‘clean’ about this building.

A pinging sound coming from a door right in front of you made you look up. Fear crawled up your spine but you shook your head and pushed it aside. Your arm needed help, and with that thought you stepped forward.

"Hello?!" you yelled into the room, your muffled echo bouncing back. Looking at the door the sound came from you braced yourself for… something. Something big and dangerous, probably. Something that made you want to gag again.

…Though that wasn’t the case. A yellow lizard-looking creature burst through the door and ran into a pile of papers, yelping as it crashed and fluttered down around it to the floor. Looking on perplexed, you and Flowey could only make confused stares at each other before turning back to the lizard.

Jumping to her legs the creature came in your direction, spreading its arms like a welcoming embrace. "Ahh! Visitors! Or patients?!" She stopped right in front of you and dropped her arms in surprise. "Huh, odd. Never saw something like you before!" she crouched down to your chest level and peered at Flowey through red-rimmed swirly glasses. She snapped her head above and grinned, "Or something like you, for that matter!"

"Ah, uh…" Flowey gave you another look and nodded. You nodded back. Turning to her again he smiled shyly. "Did you say patients? Are you a doctor?”

She screeched and held a hand to her chest, looking amazed. "The flower talks!!" She caught herself and chuckled a bit. "Well, no, I'm not. But I am a scientist!!” She giggled madly, "I can fix anything from bodies to machines!" Wiggling her fingers crazily (or maybe flirtily?) she gave another laugh. She… wasn’t bad. Well, maybe crazy but not bad and that’s good.

That’s good.

"Is that… blood on your coat?" Flowey shook a little.

Okay, maybe a little bad but oh well.

The lizard lady stopped laughing and twitched. "Oh yes," she fumbled with her sleeves, obviously ashamed by her appearance. "I didn’t have time to clean myself up before you came and my last test subject… kind of, exploded.” She hunched her shoulder and gave a wink. "A little." Smiling, she took your healthy arm and shook it wildly.

"But let’s not waste any more time with my introduction! What’s your name?" she tilted her head expectantly. You could only blink as she held your arm.

Looking back at Flowey, she frowned. "Does it talk?"

The way she gazed at you up and down didn’t make you feel any safer. Flowey shook his head and left you confused. "N-No… sh- uh, he doesn't," he chuckled nervously. He even switched your gender! You growled lowly in your throat before Flowey poked you from inside the pocket, shutting you up. "S-so… anyway… my friend’s arm is broken, well, more like his shoulder but, could you please help?”

The lizard lady nodded enthusiastically. "Your names?" she asked sweetly as she held your arm.

"U-Uhm... Flow and... Risky," the flower sputtered out. Flow and Risky. It sounded like one of those cheap sitcoms. You could barely hold in your snort.

The lizard didn’t notice though. She clapped her hands together jovially. "Well, I am Alphys! Royal Scientist. Nice to meet you!” With that she tugged on your arm and led you over to the door from before, almost a little bit too excitedly for your comfort.

When you entered the room you almost threw up in your mask. The smell was even worse in here, and the sight of guts and gore everywhere in the room made your eyes water. Alphys let go of your hand and simply walked over to the table in the middle of the room and pushed off what looked like a half-burnt corpse of a monster to the side.

With a loud thud the horns of the creature hit the ground and the blood splattered in all directions. "Urgh…" Flowey gagged, tucking himself a bit into your pocket.

Alphys laughed cheerily, "I know, right? Disgusting!!" Grabbing your arm again she pulled you over and pushed you on top of the exact table where the corpse was before. You wheezed uncomfortably as your backside squelched in guts and blood.

"Now~ let’s see what got your boat sinking!” she giggled and grabbed your sleeve before you could protest. She rolled it back and hummed. You internally winced.

Did she realize you were human? Did she know that it was just a disguise? …Nothing happened. "Ooooh, such smooth skin!" she squealed and stroked your arm up to your shoulder. You yelped in pain and she stopped.

"Ah yes… of course," her eyes glistened as she prodded at your shoulder. "Your arm’s not broken, and neither is your shoulder!” she giggled. You blinked in confusion. "They’re simply dislocated,” she winked. She wandered off into the corner and came back with a tin box.

"Gonna pop that right back into place where it belongs, yes?" She set the box down beside you and wiggled her fingers. "Then we bandage it all up so it can rest," Alphys smiled as she took your arm again. “I’ll count to ten. Ready? One… two… three…” snAP!!

Without any warning Alphys shoved your shoulder roughly and you could feel your bones sliding into place with a pop. You screamed as pain shot down your arm in waves, stabbing your nerves and making your arm burn. Kicking your legs as your other hand grabbed the edge of the table for purchase, you could barely register your pained wheezing. God, it fucking hurt. You clenched your eyes shut as tears peeked out over the edges, shivering and sobbing a little as it passed.

Snickering, Alphys ignored your growls of anger and started applying the bandage. At the end of it, your arm was hanging close to your chest in a makeshift sling out of bandages. Alphys cut the roll with scissors and tucked the end of it around your shoulder.

Smiling briefly you stared at your arm, giving your fingers an experimental wiggle. It felt better already. "Who would’ve known it wasn't broken?" Flowey sighed in relief and snuggled into his pocket, glad that was over and done with.

Alphys gave a sudden snort and kept staring at you like she was contemplating something. You just stared back since Flowey told her you couldn't talk. She grinned toothily and tilted her head, her swirly glasses giving off an unsettling glimmer in the dark lighting of the room.

Which reminded you you were still sitting in somebody’s bloody remains. Ew.

She suddenly squealed and made you jump. "So hey! Since I helped you, that makes us best friends, right!?" She came closer to sling an arm over your shoulder and tugged you closer to her face, smearing a bit of blood on your cheek. You winced in discomfort.

But you nodded anyway, not wanting to get on her bad side just yet. Her smile widened. "Good good!” She tugged you forward off the table and began pushing you forward. "So here’s an idea, let’s take a shower together!"

You blushed and almost yelled in surprise, but Flowey shot out of your pocket, a green blush dusted over his petals as well. “U-uh, now wait a second…!”

She gripped your shoulder from behind and her voice dropped, "Don’t try to pretend being something you’re not. I’m a scientist, we don't have monsters like you two down here. And did you really think I’d be fooled by your coat? It’s a nice try from a distance, but you couldn’t have fooled me, dear." Her tone was just dripping in sarcasm.

Flowey gaped, not knowing what to say. He was already shaking and twisting in your pocket. "Listen," you started, holding your hands up in surrender, "we don't want any trouble, we’ll just leave, okay?"

She grabbed your wrist huffily and flipped you around to face her. "Are you crazy!? I’ve always wanted a secret human best friend!! Your race doesn't exist down here, obviously. Which makes you, the two of you! The most rare species of creatures down here!!” Her shoulders began to shake from excitement.

"Which meeaaans! I’m friends with the rarest things in the Underground!" she finished with a nod and continued pushing you back through the door and up the stairs to the side. Your mind wheeled in panic, gears turning as you try to process on what to do.

*Like her ♥

*Hate her

You figured you might as well put up with her. She was friendly enough, crazy cackles and giggles aside. In fact, she might be your only friend aside from Flowey, and he was a flower, for Pete’s sake! You smiled at her even though you knew she wouldn’t see it behind your mask.

"Alright, Alphys. I’ll be your friend,” you decided. She gave another happy squeal and pushed you through a door. Your smile dropped as you looked at the state of the room. The tiles were bloody and the walls were smeared with disgusting red. The only thing that was remotely clean was probably the large tub in the middle of the room. Wait, is this the bathroom?

"Wait, you really wanna have a shower with Frisk?" Flowey’s squeak made you snap back into reality. Alphys was quickly undressing, giggling as she got her sleeves out of her coat. Beneath the lab clothes she wore an old sweater and a neat skirt, which she was already unzipping.

"I'm having guests over. Somebody’s sending a delivery of medicine in half an hour, so I don’t have much time.” You were about to excuse yourself before she added, “I don’t have much water, so we have to share. I’m sure that’s okay with you, right friend?” She gave a sly wink as she undressed completely. You blushed a little as you politely averted your gaze to the side. So weird.

"Flowey, you’re staring,” you scolded at your pocket and laid a hand over the top.

"Her tail is so hypnotizing…" he choked before his green blush darkened. You giggled and undressed slowly. You felt nervous, taking a bath with a mad lizard scientist was a stupid idea. Seriously.

You finally scoffed and let your coat drop to the ground, making sure Flowey was tucked underneath it. "You're not looking," you stated firmly and he hummed in agreement.

___________________________

The water was nice and warm, and you had let your arm off the bandage to clean it properly. Talking to Alphys as you bathed wasn’t so bad, after she collected herself about you being human. Though, there was one thing…

“So uh, not to make things awkward but... I just wanted to say that I’m actually a ‘she’,” you mumbled quietly. You were surprised when you heard her giggle.

“Oh, I knew that the moment you walked in,” she rolled her eyes and smacked your back lightly.

“Wh-what? How?”

“Mmm, sensors. I’ve had a uh, mix-up in the past once. Installed them right after to avoid any other… misunderstandings,” she looked to the ceiling as she explained, snickering mischievously.

Something in you told you to drop it and not inquire any further.

The yellow lizard even helped you wash your hair, seeing as your arm was still healing. You leaned a little towards her as she raked her claws gently across your scalp, rambling as she talked about her week. "---so anyway, right off the bat I decided to cut off his legs just to prove my point. Logical, right? Totally. So like…" you decided to just tune her out and focus on scrubbing your collarbone.

Yep, she was just as bad as Papyrus and Sans and that fish lady Undyne they’re all crazy.

"Yeah, totally,” you mumbled as she asked another question. Agreeing made sense, you didn’t feel like dying just yet. Sighing you looked up, ten minutes left until her delivery arrives. Delivery. Medicine.

Why do you get the feeling you’ve heard those before?

___________________________

"You stay in your costume and don’t take off the bandages,” she quipped as she grabbed your clothes and pulled you forward. She seemed nervous as she draped your coat over your shoulders. "Ah yes, perfect! Just like a monster," she clapped her hands before frowning and shoving Flowey back into his pocket just as he popped out. "You stay inside or I get my weed cutter, you pest,” she said almost in a snarl.

You pushed her hand gently away, "Don't be mean to Flowey." She stared at you.

You stared back until she nodded with a smile. “Alright, I’ll remember that, friend.” Grinning she patted your head like a kid, even though you were the same height as her. "Since you’re a patient, you can come along. But later, make some coffee. Kitchen’s downstairs, left then the first door on the right."

You nodded with a relieved sigh and went on your way. Walking down the stairs you stumbled a few times over your coat. It was difficult to walk step-by-step as it got in the way but it made you feel safer anyway. Flowey hummed a song you’ve never heard before in your life as you reached the first floor.

''Walking down the street, no one, no one.

Seeing the moon shining it's not enough,

Come little children and da~nce with us,

If you don't watch your back you'll break

and tuuuuurn into dust."

You entered the Kitchen, the song kept on. You had to raise a brow at the lyrics, though.

"So when we first met I thought,

'man this boy surely is short'

but he'll doooooo, he'll doooooo."

You knocked him over his head with a frown. "That sounds like a rape song. Stop singing that,” you muttered as you grimaced.

He started laughing over your reaction and hugged himself with his leaves. "Sorry, it's actually a lullaby, but I get where you’re coming from."

Shrugging as your response, you went to the sink and searched for a while before you found the coffee. You set some water on the oven and waited for it to boil. "This is a waste of time, really,” you sighed, biting your lip as you stared into the wall. “Alphys said I could stay the night but…”

"I don't trust her much," Flowey looked over to you with worry in his eyes. You smiled reassuringly at him.

"It's going to be alright." There was some steam rising out of the kettle as of now, but it hasn’t boiled yet. As you leaned over the counter you heard voices coming from in front; the delivery person must’ve arrived. You wondered who could have delivered it and pushed your mask back on your face. Well, if you could avoid it you wouldn't run into that person anyway.

The kettle was starting to whistle a bit. You added the coffee powder into it and took it off the fire. You poured and stirred some milk into the mixture before pouring it into two mugs. Shortly after the coffee was done Alphys made her way to you nervously.

"Hehe, I uh, need to do something. Please bring the coffee to my guest, he’s in the living room just next to the kitchen. Thaaaanks!" Swirling around you she disappeared out of the doorway and left you speechless.

"That perverted lizard b*itch!"

You snapped your head towards Flowey and made the most disappointed look you could muster. He apologized for his choice of words. "But seriously! Everyone wants to kill us!" He hugged you and disappeared into your chest pocket. Shaking your head, you grabbed the two mugs and headed towards the living room.

___________________________

Flowey was having a heart attack in your pocket, shivering nervously. You stood frozen as you held the mugs in front of you. Of course it had to be him. You stared at the back of Sans’ head as he lounged on top of the blue couch in front of you, his arms splayed across the back. He hasn’t seen you yet.

"Don't panic, Frisk!" Flowey whispered. You blinked back into focus and readjusted your hold on the mugs; they were burning your knuckles. The screams of those monsters rang out in your head and you quickly shook them out. Sans was a murderer.

But… he also wasn’t.

You twitched. This was wrong. Why was it wrong? You've never met him before. Or have you? Suddenly you felt sick. You walked around the couch and tried to avoid his gaze as you set the mug in front of him. You nearly spilled it when he yelled a cheerful ‘hey!’

"h-haven’t we…” he chuckled a bit before continuing, “haven’t we m-met before?” You could only nod, lying wouldn't do you any good at this point. You turned around to leave but you felt a tug in your chest and suddenly you were right beside him.

"r-really helpful of you w-when you t-t-told me about those three b-bastard teenagers, pal," he grinned sluggishly, a pearl of sweat coming down his skull. Must’ve been the heat. "m-made my job a lot easier, t-to be honest.” He laid back and crossed his arms behind his head. You didn't look at him but you felt his gaze anyway.

"…are you scared?"

*Stay

♥ (Consider wisely.)

*Leave


	11. Have a seat, talk to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it keeps going

*Stay ♥

*Leave

You stayed in your spot and let out a sigh. Ignoring Flowey’s shuddering in your pocket you turned your masked face towards the skeleton and shook your head. He twitched and his smile widened.

"n-no?" Without any warning he slung an arm over your head and gripped your shoulder in what you assumed was supposed to be a friendly gesture. You let out a yelp that didn't really sounded human through the mask as paint shot through your arm from being dislocated for so long. He frowned for a minute before chuckling deeply.

"s-so y-you’re a patient of Dr. Alphys?" He pressed on your shoulder and grinned wider as you squirmed. He laughed and let you go. "Don't sweat it, you ugly creature," he scoffed and leaned back again. "wh-where is that b*tch anyway? the y-yellow one." Looking behind him, he growled. "t-that frog still n-needs to pay me. papyrus wo-won't like it if i come back empty-handed." He stretched his legs and sighed, closing his eye sockets.

You stiffly sat next to him, wringing your palms together nervously. It was like sitting right next to a time bomb. An unexpected snort came out of you. This wasn't even funny. You had to shove back another giggle. Flowey was tickling you as he wriggled a bit more in your pocket.

You crossed your arms over your chest, pushing him against you so he would stop moving. Maybe you should just take your ‘leaf’. (haha!)

(…Stop it, Frisk, this is not amusing your situation is not amusing.)

"s-so… you heard ab-about the h-human?" Sans mumbled quietly, tilting his head towards you a bit as he opened one eye. You gave him a quick nod and he hummed, closing his eye again. You waited for a moment before you poked him in the ribs, making him jolt. He glared at you and looked perplexed.

You tilted your chin towards him before leaning your head towards the side, tapping your head and pointing at him. His glare turned into a confused frown as he thought about it for a moment, before his eyes lit up. It was… somehow adorable how expressive he could be, for a skeleton. Huh.

He chuckled as he scratched the back of his skull. "y-you’re asking what i think o-of that?"

You nodded. A little more sweat poured down his cheekbones. "a bunch o-of b-bullshit. the human sh-should just d-die in a f-fire…" his eyes darted around as he responded, he probably didn’t notice your offended flinch at his answer. So you just kept staring at him until he elaborated.

"okay! o-okay, s-stop staring at m-me like that, you creepy fuck!” Huh? You didn't do anything. Your mouth twisted into a disappointed grimace at his attitude. And just a second ago you thought he was cute. Unbelievable.

"i've m-met the human before, wi-with my brother once,” he groaned and suddenly his voice was laced with disgust. "i-it w-was a g-girl. sh-she was so nice it’d make anyone d-down here hurl. but…” the edge

of his grin tilted upwards in a lopsided smile before it turned back into a scowl. His eye sockets shot in your direction.

His voice turned serious and cold, his signature stutter gone. "repeat what i’m about to say to anyone and i’ll make you eat your guts, you understand, sandbox?"

You nodded in panic, fear striking your heart but at the same time you were excited. What was he gonna say about you? Juicy gossips galore. He grumbled incomprehensibly before talking again. "i-i-i g-guess f-for a hu-human th-that b-b-b*tch was a-alright." His stuttering seemed to have intensified as a blush spread across his---

Oh, nevermind. You blinked and it was gone.

"sh-she doesn’t r-run away l-like most of the m-monsters down here," he yawned, his voice sluggish and neutral. His droopy eyes were still filled with malice as he glanced to the side, and you still had to shudder. You weren't sure how to take the comment, he was a murderer.

You almost wanted to gag at the flashback of those three falling down the bridge, but you held your tongue and leaned back against the couch, figuring he was done talking. Alphys would be back in a moment and you could just accompany him until then in comfortable silence.

"i c-can’t wait to get to the s-surface,” he suddenly spoke up. Apparently he wasn’t done yet. “i w-wonder how loud h-humans can scream before their throat goes sore… eheh," he snickered to himself, eye flashing just the tiniest bit red.

You hugged your broken arm and swallowed a lump in your throat, sweat starting to pour down your forehead and clinging to your cheeks. Before anything else could be said Alphys appeared in front of you and tugged you away from Sans. "Risky! Watch it with this guy, he’s bad news,” she tutted, sneering at the skeleton.

He growled and made a move to stand up only to have a small pouch dropped into his lap.

"There, 400G for your service. Now leave, you’re not wanted here anymore,” she snapped, tugging you further away from him. You turned your head to see him still grinning, though it didn’t seem as wide as before. You waved a bit with your bad arm to get his attention, and even as it hurt, gave him a valiant thumbs up.

His face brightened before he waved and gestured back, grinning genuinely this time as the door shut behind you and Alphys.

__________________

"He may seem friendly but he’s a monster!" she prattled as she checked to make sure your bandage was secure. She gave a satisfied nod as you scoffed.

"Isn’t everyone down here a monster?” You paused for dramatic and slam dunk effect. “…Even you?”

She froze and blushed at her mistake. "Ah-ahahahahaha…. yeah.”

You smirked coyly before stretching. "Anyway… I don't even know why everything and everyone down here hates me. Is it because humans locked you down here? Every monster I’ve met seemed pretty pissed about that."

Alphys stopped smiling completely, her voice dry of any humor as she looked at her claws to respond. "Oh… well, are you aware of the war between monsterkind and humans all those years ago?”

You nodded. Flowey had given you a full lecture all about it. She sat down on a little pink chair that seemed out of place compared to the other furniture. It was covered in sequin and glittered with every tilt of your head in the light. Sighing, the yellow monster pushed her swirly glasses back on her nose. "Then… you should know that our king, Asgore, requires seven human souls in order to break the barrier that holds us in. He has already collected six, and with one more…” she looked up at you sadly, “Asgore wishes to start a war against humanity for their injustice towards monsters all over again.”

*What!? Why would I!?

You sat up as another voice inside your head expressed dismay, although… it was different this time. For one it was certainly masculine and seemed fatherly compared to your previous voice intrusions. They were getting clearer though, what seemed like a distant ringing before came out right at the back of your head this time.

You shook your head. "For revenge?" Flowey poked out of your chest pocket, looking sad and beaten by this information he already had known. Alphys nodded.

"And possibly out of hatred as well,” she drooped significantly as she sat in the chair, almost sinking into it before blinking, as if suddenly realizing something. She sat up. "You know, I sometimes wish it would have been different down here. That something else made us the way we are, today.”

She sighed deeply. "Unfortunately the truth hurts too much to be unreal. Honestly, we’re all just rotten to the bone down here," her eyes reflected the despair in her soul as she looked at you. Her insanity seemed to have slipped away at some point, revealing the true worried scientist that she was underneath the bloody lab coat. "I can only say for myself that I tried. At least I tried for a while to do the right thing. I guess I just slipped up one day and fell down the abyss like the rest of the monsters." She gave a sad snort, “Just like the rest of the monsters down here…”

Crossing her legs she beamed at you, laying her chin in her clawed hand, bouncing back to madness. "But! You can see how well things turned out!!” she giggled as she cast a gaze to the ceiling, a dreamy look in her eyes, "I don't care when we get out of here, and monsters don't age as fast as you poor creatures. We’ll last another century if it comes to it! I'm sure another one will fall down here soon."

Her next question took you by surprise. "After all, there must be someone looking for you up there, riiiight?"

You hesitated. Her grin faltered. You couldn't remember exactly if there was.

*No, there isn’t ♥

*Yes, there is

"There’s… no one looking for me. Sorry, Alphys," you mumbled, your voice cracking slightly. Flowey looked at you in shock, before slithering out of his pocket and smothering you with his leaves. You yelled at him to get off as he twisted a root around your neck, giggling at the familiar ticklish feeling of his petals on your cheek. It filled you with… comfort.

"I watch out for you, Frisk!" Flowey cried out as he smooshed his face onto your cheek. You gave another yelp as Alphys came in from the side with a surprise hug, a blush on her cheeks.

"M-me too!" she giggled madly. You smiled to yourself, hugging back your two odd friends. With Napstablook, that’s three friends you’ve made down here in the Underground. Well, five if you count Paps and Sans, but you weren’t sure if it was mutual. Oh well, three official and two unofficial friends then.

Alphys sobered up and pulled back, holding your shoulders gently at an arm’s length. "So… you’re going to stay overnight, right?" she smiled hopefully, her twinkling eyes making your heart ache.

Staying seemed like a bad idea, but there was something about her that told you to stay. Or was it just your imagination? Your eyes went heavy at the word ‘night’… you couldn't remember the last time you slept comfortably with blankets and a bed.

But.

Leaving wasn’t a bad thought either. If you had noticed anything about your new friend, it was that she was just as unstable as the rest of the monsters you’ve met. Perhaps it’d be safer to just leave and hope for the best?

*Stay overnight

♥ (Consider wisely.)

*Keep going


	12. Not like it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loooooong chapter.  
> You are warned.
> 
> (If questions please ask away)

*Stay overnight ♥

*Keep going

"Yeah, sure I am." You smiled at her, she grinned excited. "Really?! Oh my gosh." She patted you. "We can watch anime together!" You looked surprised that she even knew that that existed. Her grin got wider and her eyes looked like the ones of a mad person. "Well, welcome new roommate!" Flowey looked confused. "What about me-wait what?" Alphys looked down on him and poked him softly. "But of course, you will sleep with us." She giggled, "I only have one bed that's not full of blood in this building."

She looked innocent at you, "Do you want to sleep in guts?" That sneaky little scaled weasel. You looked to Flowey, he looked back, you looked around in the room. You noticed that everything was disgusting and a mess. "My room is so clean you could eat off the floor." Well alright then! You nodded in her direction. "I'm so in you won't get me out- no wait that sounded wrong.." 

She blushed a bit and giggled. "Aw." Patting you're head she smiled a little more. She twitched suddenly. "Whats with..this.." She grabbed her Head and shook it. "You seem familiar out of reasons I can't describe." Looking at you she frowned. "Like, have we met before?" She shrugged and looked up to the ceiling. Seeming to be deep in thought you sighed. A sound from behind, turning around you looked around but didn't see anything. Then again, it sounded like steps. Someone was coming!

Pulling your hoodie a little more on your head you jumped next to Alphys and Flowey vanished into your pocket. Alphys growled and took a scalpel out of her lab coat. Where did she keep that thing without cutting herself? Woman and their places right?(hah...ha..ah.. ._: Sorry.) 

Next moment you knew the door was kicked in. You jumped back, Alphys screamed angry. "What the FUCK?!" Looking at two shadows in the dust clouds. What where they doing here? Sans yawned without opening his mouth. To your big surprise Papyrus was standing next to him. So the Bridge was repaired this fast? You disappeared behind a pile of papers and pressed yourself down. She had to deal with them alone.

"You call me a coward.." Floweys restrained giggles made you groan quite. "Shut uuuup." Looking over the edge Papyrus made his way over to Alphys. "YOU MESSED UP OUR PAYMENT!" His loud voice filling the whole Floor. "YOU HAVE TO PAY THE BOTH OF US, YOU ONLY PAID SANS!" Alphys sneered. "Fine! Just stop screaming you unreasonable disgusting sack of bones before I ask Asgore to be allowed to cut you into pieces!" Her shrill voice made your head ring. 

He grabbed her coat and lifted her up, throwing her through the air so she hit the wall. He grabbed a chair and threw it after her, hitting her which made her stumble over and hit the ground with her head.

*Help her ♥

*Keep on hiding

Jumping out of your hiding spot you only needed a few steps to be by her side. "Alphys, keep it together!" You whispered to her so those two behind you couldn't hear you. "Yeah right Lizard Lady!" Flowey whispered too. She groaned and hold her head. "Uhng..Risky..Flow.." She smiled normally, then she blushed so deep like she was an anime figure herself. "You..came for me Risky.." Her voice was strained and dramatically. You stopped breathing for a short while. What the fuck?

You pushed her glasses back on her Face. The next thing was that something hit you on the side of your head. You where smashed to the side into the wall. You groaned. Papyrus was standing in front of you. Lifting his fist once a new. "YOU DARE TO INTERFERE!?" 

"w-who are you be-beating up?" Sans voice made it worse, he would help his brother! Papyrus made a step to the side, you looked up and to your surprise sans seemed a little shocked. Papyrus wanted to turn to you again but his brother actually shoved him a little to the side. "tha-that pile of bagginess helpe-helped me on the s-sentry." He made his way over to you and held his bony hand towards you, did he want to help you up.

Hesitating at first, took it shortly after. He pulled you up which such strength that you almost gasped out. He let go of you right away and you looked over to Alphys. She was on her legs again and discussing something with Paparys. She then grabbed his wrist roughly and angry and frustrated pulled him after her in direction living room. "h-he won't ki-kill her." He scoffed, grinning sluggish as always.

"sh-she is the royal sci-scientist after all." He crosses his arms behind his head. Saying nothing more, he seemed to be expecting you to leave after Alphys and his brother. 

*Walk over to him ♥

*Leave to go see Alphys

You stood yourself next to him. He seemed surprised but didn't complain.

You didn't say anything. Flowey hidden well in the Pocket. 

He turned his head towards you with a sleepy grin. You stared forward so you wouldn't have to look at him. You were confident that you would mess this up if you did. His voice sounded different. "s-so..you are a cli-clingy bastard hm?" You didn't even want to dignify that with an answer, yet this was taking a path you liked. Even if he thought that you were a monster. So instead you slowly nodded. Even if you didn't consider yourself a bastard. 

"h-haha, you really a-are a fuc-fucking piece of sh-shit." Ok enough was enough, so you slowly turned away from him and made your way over to the living room. Suddenly he was in front of you and waved a little with his hand apology like. "a-ah come on." A little more sweat dropped down his head but never left it. He didn't apologize, but alone the fact he didn't want you to leave made your heart jump.

You were so tired, you yawned. He blinked confused. "t-tired eh?" You nodded and simply sat down on the ground, he leaned next to you against the wall. Flowey was tickling you again and it was agonizing to just sit there and do nothing about it. He probably didn't even notice. Sans had started to talk about his job at the sentry and it was worse then you had imagined.

He killed everyday almost. It made you sick, how could you even like this person? You were probably the same...pointing fingers knowing he wasn't so friendly. His voice was familiar and soothing, you felt your eyes starting to shut.

__________________________________________

"Frisk! "

"Frisk wake up, please!"

Your eyes shot open, staring at the monsters right in front of you, something was off. There was Alphys right in front of your face, her hands pressed on something, was there glass between you? There were the others! Sans, Toriel,Napstablook, Papyrus, Undyne, and more. Right behind Toriel stood another Goat Monster with massive horns. You felt sick just thinking about who that might be.

"Frisk your awake!" Alphys voice seemed far away. 

Everybody looked different, didn’t Undyne and Toriel wanted to kill her? Why did they seemed so..worried? They all where so different. They seemed lighter, brighter. Not at all despiteful against her Human nature. Where was Flowey? You opened your mouth…but bubbles where the only things coming out. She looked around, finding out shocked that she was in a tank of water. A glass tank of water!  
You wanted to scream. More bubbles. This was a nightmare. 

"I’m so sorry! We should have never tried this!" Toriel was the one to speak, her voice now soft, motherly and full of worry. The next moment there where sans and papyrus right in front of the Glass tank. Laying their bony fingers on the window. "don’t worry kid, you're getting out of this. "

Sans voice seemed strained, his white little dots where gone and he was sweating a little, papyrus screamed and started crying. What was going on?!  
Suddenly you felt a pull. You saw Alphys screaming something, you felt something in your chest. And out of instinct like it would protect you you stretched your arm out to the small skeleton and his brother. “Sans?” Your voice seemed thinner then a sheet of paper. You saw his eye sockets widen and he seemed to say something.  
You felt yourself slipping away, disappearing into nothing.

*Give in ♥

*Fight on

You couldn’t hear Toriels screams of terror and agony anymore.

__________________________

You woke up still sitting on the floor with Sans next to you, he wouldn't have noticed that you fell asleep if you didn't started screaming like the reaper. He twitched so hard that one could think he had just been shot. "W-WHAT THE F-FUCK IS YOUR PRO-PROBLEM?!" His voice seemed shocked and annoyed. No good combo. You sprang to your legs, not paying attention to him. 

Looking around in panic you didn't feel Flowey squirming in the pocket. Sans stared at you with unreasonable gaze. "d-did you sleep whi-while i was talking?" His offended voice made you jump, looking to him you noticed all the diffrences fro before. His coat wasn't dark blue but black. The sans from just now had a dark blue coat. What was going on?! It had felt so real! 

Alphys screeching voice made you jump even more. Your head felt like it would explode. Everything was spinning, Alphys voice screamed in your head. "What did you do to him!" You forgot that she was referring you as him since it was your secret identity. You felt Flowey on your chest, trying to calm you down. It was too confusing, you didn't see anything so dizzy it was. Stumbling into something you felt Paper fall onto you. The voices blacked out. 

You opened your eyes again and saw them. The brighter monsters. You in that Glass tank again. You saw them, trying to talk to you. You wanted to be free. You felt like suffocating. With all your might you started hitting against the glass. Were you drowning? It would make sense in all this water. Or was it water? Toriel was in front of you, big sparkly tears rolling down her cheeks. Why was she crying? She wanted to kill you! Feeling yourself fading away once more you creamed out when the pain set in. Blubbles coming out of your mouth.

It felt like they were tearing you apart. Widening your eyes you tried to curl yourself up, it didn't work. Another ripping sound and you were back in the lab. Alphys kneeling next to you, holding a wet piece of clothing on your throat. "WHAT IS WITH THIS CREATURE?!" The skeleton brothers where still there. Alphys got nervous, what was she supposed to tell them.

Her panicking voice made more mistakes. "Sick! Death sick! He is dying!" You scoffed, wanting to dismiss that explanation, Flowey bit you! You yelped and struggled to get him off of your skin without those two noticing it. "SICK YOU SAY?" The voice came closer. You wheezed. Why were you so upset over a dream? It seemed so real. Why would it? "d-death..sick?" Turning your masked head you stared at the Sans of the present world. His black Jacket and shorts made him look bulky. He was sweating way stronger then the bright sans. He still seemed so more evil than the other sans.

"so..yo-your a he?" His eye sockets didn't seem really changed, you couldn't read his feelings. You nodded, having caught yourself at least a bit. He nodded, shrugged and then chuckled a bit. It seemed broken off and unpleasant, like he was forcing it. "s-so you'll die?" You stopped and then, you shook your head. Alphys pulled you into a tight hug and screamed in relief. She seemed to have scared herself with that lie. 

The Brothers though didn't thought it was funny. 

____________________________

"Haha.." Alphys laid the sack of ice on her swollen wrist. They beat her up pretty bad. Not too bad but you could see she was being treated roughly. They didn't touch you though.  
Sans convinced his brother that you really were a patient here. You smiled at the afterthought. Tugging Alphys in you yawned yourself, still in costume you crawled in the bed. She instantly cuddled against you. Flowey already sleeping between the two, murmured a little but snored away.

"Risky." You looked to her, "Whatever happens. Don't ever enter the black door downstairs." She seemed serious. You where shocked by her voice, it dripped of something dangerous. So you only nodded. "Why?" She shook her head, "No need for you to know. Just don't." Her eyes turned colder than ice. "We don't want that...something happens to you. Right?" You backed off a little, pressing Flowey against you. 

She smiled and laid back, snuggling in the clean pillows she seemed to be fast asleep. 

Still a little shocked you laid awake for quite a while until you came to the decision that sleep was important and you needed to rest. Even if you were kind of afraid of the dreams you would have, if real or not. You closed your eyes, soon drifting off.

____________________________

Not even late after you opened your eyes and there you where again. Looking at the Brighter monsters. Those harmless looking copies. Alphys coat was so clean that it almost looked like it was made out of snow. You stared through the glass at them, their backs were turned towards you. 

"Alphys! Do what you need to do to get Frisk back in OUR timeline!" The voice of Undyne seemed angry and solid, yet not as cruel and evil then you've come to know.  
Stuttering the yellow Lizard seemed to explain something, Toriel cowered there with the bigger Goat monster in the corner, he seemed to sooth her in some sort of way. Papyrus had a different armor you noticed, this was a mix of silver and blue. He wore red gloves and a red cape. His boots made the reddish look the better.

Everyone was so different. They barely wore any black! You seemed tired, laying your hand on the glass toriel looked up, jumping up and sprinting to you. Laying her hands firm on the glass wall separating you from them. "My child!" The tears where back. Something in the back of your mind told you to call her mother. You didn't . The rest turned around, suddenly the pain started, the cuts and bruises, the dislocated shoulder, they were all back at once. 

Curling yourself up in the liquid you could only scream bubbles at the sudden change of mood. The Monster right outside this tube seemed shocked and wordless. Toriel was pulled back when she started hitting the glass. "It only shows her state in the other timeline! It doesn't have to be her current state!" Alphys seemed to panick. It was familiar to see her like this. 

The pain disappeared as fast as it appeared. You sighed, more bubbles. You worried about Flowey. Where was he? Closing your eyes you wanted to go home..Wait. Opening your eyes you stared at them. 

*My home.

You coughed, bubbles. 

*This is my Home.

The pulling inside your chest started again.

*They are the people that will look after me.

You wanted to grab them, you felt so lonely all of sudden. Feeling yourself fading away you could only stare at them, vision blurring. You stopped hearing their voices that were so much nicer then back there. 

*Come back, your not done here. 

The pulling got more intense, then you were ripped out of their reach, maybe for ever? 

___________________________________________

The terrible screams woke you up. Flowey was covering you with leaves, looking around in panic. "Whats going on?!" He screeched. In complete defense. You were startled, grabbing empty bed sheets. Alphys was gone. Jumping up you pushed open the door of the bedroom, sprinted down the stairs and came to an sudden halt. The screams came out of the black door. Now being so close to it, it wasn't Alphys voice. 

The screaming took up a notch and you could almost see Alphys cutting someone up. But, the Door. What should you do?!

* Go through the Door ( Help if needed / Do not help even if needed)

♥

* Go back to bed (There won't be be anymore incidents)


	13. You'll die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have my bubbles (/ò3o)/

* Go through the door ♥

"We shouldn't be doing this!" Flowey’s voice was so strained it made you even more nervous. You clenched your fists at your sides, taking a deep breath.

"I’m sorry… But we have to see what’s going on…" you gulped. Inching closer to the door, you almost hesitated as the screams suddenly stopped. Gathering your courage, you grabbed the knob and pushed it open.

…It was pitch black in there, you couldn’t see anything. Squinting into the darkness you looked around to find a light source, only to find one seemingly blinking in the middle of the room. Slowly walking towards it, you could see it wasn’t a lightbulb, which was your first assumption. Instead, it looked bizarre and out of place. If anything, it looked like a star. You could feel warmth emanating from it as you walked closer.

*Touch it ♥

*Leave it

As soon as your hand came into contact with it, you could feel the warmth from before surging through from the top of your head to the tip of your toes. You gasped in surprise and stumbled back. Something just happened.

//The fact that you and Flowey are still alive, fills you with DETERMINATION.\\\

An amused scoff coming from Flowey made you glance down at him with a puzzled look. "What’re you doing? Grabbing the air like a maniac… this place must’ve gotten to you already,” he muttered.

“B-but, don’t you see the light? It’s right in front of us!” you sputtered, gesturing towards said light wildly.

He scowled, shaking his head. “Now listen here, Frisk, we—”

You jumped and held back a shout as the screams from before began anew. Flowey trembled for a second before popping back into your pocket. "You coward, don't leave me out here alone!" you shoved your hand into your pocket to prod the flower into getting back out into the open, only to yelp when he bit down on your fingers.

Cringing, you steeled your nerves and tried to trace where the screams were coming from. They seemed to be coming from downstairs. As you walked down the steps, Flowey slowly began crawling out of your pocket, mumbling an apology sheepishly. You were just glad he was there with you, though you did give him a small pinch in revenge.

"What do you think we should do?" you whispered. He looked up at you, questioning look amidst his petals. "I mean... d-do we help?"

Flowey's gaze faltered. “I don’t know,” he mumbled shakily before he straightened. “We, we should help. Whoever it is, they’re in pain.”

Grinning, you nodded. Yeah, that was Flowey alright. Reaching the end of the stairs, you ended up in a small round room with another door situated right in front of you. It was splattered with blood and mould. You gagged once again at the smell as Flowey whimpered. His features were starting to distort, pulling at the edges. "I dOn'T lIke ThIs, FrIsK."

You shuddered and stroked his petals, ignoring his terrifying demonic voice.

Reaching out you easily pushed the door open. Your eyes widened as you spot Alphys’ back turned towards you, hunching over a writhing monster as it screamed in agony. It screamed and screamed. You stared at Flowey, giving him a silent signal. He nodded.

Stepping forward, you sucked in a breath and shouted, "ALPHYS!"

She turned around with a bewildered look on her face, her eyes flashing as she recognized the two of you. "Risky… Flow...?" Her shocked expression switched to anger as she pulled her arm back to rip the scalpel she had dug into the monster’s leg out, eliciting another pained scream from her victim.

You screamed in shock, stumbled back. She came closer. Flowey’s face shifted again, his voice crying out, "bAcK oFf!" He shot his pellets towards Alphys, hitting her in the chest. Blood began to drip from the wound.

The lizard screeched as she curled an arm on her chest. "You stupid useless dribbling flower! I’ll get you for that!!"

You yelped as she dove forward, grabbing Flowey and throwing him into the wall away from you. Dodging to the side you made a move to run towards Flowey, only to stumble as Alphys grabbed your leg and pulled you down, jumping on top of you before you could recover. Her clawed hands wrapped around your throat in a fierce grip, making you choke and wheeze.

"A-Alphys, p-please…” you tugged at her lab coat desperately.

Her eyes were wide open, insanity and the need to kill clear in her eyes as she grinned. "I just wanted to run a few tests!" she screamed at you, "But the other humans that came down here never ever made it to the Lab!" Tears started to pool at the edge of your eyes as her claws dug into your neck. "They died before they could even make it here!" She laughed, "And after killing so many test subjects I just wanted to try a human, just once!!"

You finally managed to roll over knock her away from you, gasping for air. She laughed as you tried to stand up. "Don't be like that!" She pulled her scalpel out of her coat pocket, "I would have killed you either way! After all I don't enjoy being down here!" She came closer to you and pushed you down, kicking you while she was at it.

"But you were so sweet, you… you moron!!" Pulling on your hair she ripped off the hoodie and mask, bringing your face closer to hers. "You’ll make an excellent test subject!" She threw you across the room, laughing maniacally. You rolled to a stop and made a choked noise as you realized that you were beside Flowey. You reached out to him with a trembling hand.

He was still, not responding as you poked at his petals. “F-Flowey?" You picked him up by the root, only to gasp as he melted into dust in your hands. Tears spilled over your cheeks as you tried to gather the white powder into your lap. “Flowey!!”

Alphys’ footsteps made you turn towards her as she came closer. "All monsters turn into dust, you fool. Ashes to ashes and dust to dust!!” Her scalpel was shimmering in the dim light.

Without thinking you jumped right at her, ignoring the jab of pain as the scalpel pierced your stomach. You kept hitting her with your fists, sobbing desperately. She struggled against your onslaught, stumbling backwards as blood began to spill on the floor.

"Stop!" Alphys’ arm shot forward and you felt the sharp object slice through your throat. You gagged and gurgled as blood spilled onto your chest and dribbled out of your mouth. You could see the glimmer of insanity in Alphys’ eyes disappear before you dropped to your knees.

Holding your burning throat, you crawled away from Alphys, whimpering as she followed you calmly. "Risky... I wish you could’ve just killed me,” she slumped as she walked closer, "then all of this could’ve easily been avoided.” She giggled sadly, "You see… even if you hadn't entered this building, the cameras everywhere would have just told me where you were, and I’d have told the King and Undyne, the Royal Guard. I’d have activated the traps. Putting it simply, you would be dead.”

Your eyes got heavier as she pushed you to the floor with her foot on your chest. She almost looked sad as she lifted her scalpel over her head. “You should’ve just killed me, Risky.”

Your gurgled screams rang out as she plunged the blade into your guts. She stabbed and stabbed and stabbed you. You screamed and screamed again. You barely sensed your warm blood gathering around you as you twitched violently until your heart stopped pounding.

__________________________________________

You were floating in complete darkness.

Was this death?

You miss Flowey.

Where was he?

A prompt subtly rang out in your head.

Do you want to continue from your last save point?

*Yes ♥

*No

You felt a tugging sensation from your chest, and with a blink, you were back in the glass tank again. Weakly glancing around the room you could only see Alphys. She was alone, but when she spotted you her screaming made everyone else come over to look at you.

You could barely hear their frantic shouts and murmurs. Your vision was starting to get cloudy with red. Blinking, you looked down to your stomach to see that it had been cut open, blood seeping slowly to contaminate the water. A scalpel was floating down towards the bottom before it landed with a tiny clink. You winced.

Scarlet bubbles came out of your mouth as you cried out, palms flat against the glass. The monsters in front of you could only look on with horrified expressions. Toriel was sobbing. Alphys was shaking. Sans was holding on to Papyrus, or was Papyrus holding on to Sans? You weren’t sure, your mind was starting to fog.

The tugging was back again. You struggled to keep your eyes open as Undyne slammed her fists against the glass. "FRISK! COME BACK! YOU BELONG IN THIS TIMELINE! PLEASE, COME BACK TO US."

You blink.

What did she mean?

_______________________

You stumbled backwards, gasping as you landed on the floor. Looking up, the weird out-of-place glowing star was in front of you. You were back in the room from before. “Frisk?” Flowey’s voice made you screech and clutch your chest.

"What’s up?" You looked down at him, still hyperventilating.

"Flowey!" You pushed him onto your chest. “I’m so g-glad you’re okay!”

He giggled shyly, turning a little green. "O-of course, I’m okay. Come on, we need to get down there and help!”

You hesitated, sobering up a bit. "Flowey… can you kill?"

Flowey gaped. "W-what do you mean, Fri-"

“Can you kill, Flowey. That’s all I’m asking.”

He coughed a little and nodded. "Yes. Yes, I can kill. W-why?”

You stared at him before turning your attention back to towards the stairs. Alphys was down there. She would keep on doing this. She would make things harder.

Unless you put a stop to it.

*Kill Alphys (No one knows where you are. / She won't be there in future chapters.)

♥ (Sometimes you have to be heartless to have a heart.)

*Leave without a word (It will be harder to survive. /Bad things can happen. )


	14. Take the coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, respecting your decision I only have to say for myself that I was listening to epic music while writing this chapter.  
> It made me do stuff as you can see.  
> So much for *Leaving without a word  
> huh? *-*
> 
> Have my Bubbles.
> 
> I have sad and selfish thoughts, Please forgive me.

*Kill Alphys

*Leave without a word ♥

You shuddered. "N-no, we… we have to go. Right now.”

Flowey stared at you in shock. "You can't mean that. Frisk, they’re in pain!" You coughed out a sob. The screaming was begging for whatever Alphys was doing to stop. It grew louder, shriller, longer. Flowey pressed his leaves against his head as if it would block out the screams. The stairs that lead into the darkness seemed to call your name, but you turned away. You wished you could help.

You slowly made your way back out the black door. Alphys had proven to be stronger than you, even if she wasn’t as fast. She was also willing to kill people, monsters and humans alike. You couldn’t take that risk.

"F-Frisk."

Silently, you stepped out the door and closed it as quietly as you could, hearing the soft click of the knob. The screaming didn’t get any more quiet. You pushed Flowey back into his pocket with a defeated sigh. “We’re gonna need a new costume…”

Flowey defiantly popped back out again, hitting your collarbone with his leaves. "Frisk!! W-We can't just leave them!"

Ignoring him, you could only look around in a daze. You didn’t really think this through, did you? You shouldn’t stay any longer, you decided with gritted teeth. Ripping yourself out of the costume you snorted at the bitter irony of what just happened. You went down to help someone, presumably from getting killed, only to have yourself murdered by whom you had thought was your friend.

You threw the coat and mask to the floor with a shout of frustration before kicking them to the corner of the room. Having grabbed Flowey by his root you set him on your shoulder as you walked towards the exit. The flower limply hung at your neck, still stupefied at your sudden reluctance and change of mind.

“Kill me.”

You winced remembering Alphys’ last words before you died. They sounded as if they were laced with such pain and bitterness, you almost felt like doing it. For her.

Flowey was starting to tremble at your neck, giving out soft sobs as he realized you really were going to abandon the poor soul who was being tortured by the Royal Scientist behind. Royal, huh? You wondered what she had to do in order to become an actual ‘Royal Scientist.’

Your guess? Not good things.

The doors slid open as you approached, the warm air outside rushing in and hitting your face hard. You flinched at the sudden change in temperature, but recovered just as quickly. The air was as bitter as it was on the inside this time.

The moment your foot stepped out the door an alarm blared throughout the entire lab, almost making you trip onto the dirt. "That fat monster set a trap!" Flowey shook with rage as he blinked around in surprise. "She wanted to lock us up like animals!”

You heard a distinct metallic whirring above you and instinctively jumped back, narrowly missing being crushed under steel bars as they came in from above. You yelped as they rammed into the ground. Flowey hissed angrily, his expression twisting into that misaligned demonic face again.

"wE aRe LeAvInG!” he screeched, his petals curling in towards the middle before a shower of pellets burst forth onto the metal bars. The bullets shot through the material like acid, and in no time at all there was an opening big enough for you to jump through.

The alarm itself had been shut off. Now that the screeching was gone, the screaming of the monster in the basement was louder than ever. You cringed and fought off the urge to turn back and instead opted to cling onto Flowey. With your tattered clothes you stepped out of the lab, your surroundings significantly darker despite the magma surrounding you. This must be what ‘night time’ looked like Underground.

You shakily walked up the stairs situated near the lab, moving forward away from the haunted laboratory and its secrets. Your voice cracked as you sniffled into Flowey’s petals, your guilt starting to creep in through your skin and crawl up your spine.

The flower patted and rubbed your tear-stricken cheeks, but his attempts at consoling you only made you want to cry harder. But the fear of someone else hearing you made you keep your sobs to yourself. You managed to control your breathing through your nose, even though you felt like screaming at Alphys’ betrayal. The sad look in her eyes mixed in with the insanity...

*I'm so sorry!

You jumped and glanced about, almost convinced that you had heard Alphys calling out to you, only to find her nowhere in sight. It had sounded like an echo, like a voice in a dream. Was that… was that supposedly ‘Bright’ Alphys? You looked up to the sky.

It made you reconsider… what did ‘Bright’ Undyne in your dream mean when she said 'You belong in our timeline'? What the heck is even a ‘timeline’? You shook your head in confusion.

You wanted to test if they were really there. Would they hear you, if you called out to them? Not with Flowey around, of course, he was nervous enough with your current situation without thinking you had lost it and gone crazy from prior events.

You sighed tiredly. Too much stress after getting up made you feel like you hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep at all. Reaching the top of the wide stairs you still could hear the screaming, though barely muffled. They… they were really in pain, weren’t they? Or was it just your guilty consciousness reminding you of what you had done?

And all of a sudden it stopped. Turning around you spotted the lights in the lab was turned on now. You didn’t even bother reacting to it. Flowey slithered on your shoulder threateningly, in case she would spot

you from the windows. You doubted it. Alphys’ shadowed figure appeared in the doorway, holding something in her hand. The liquid dripping from the thing almost made you heave with vomit; it was a head. Her shadow retreated from the doorway almost immediately after glancing about and you figured that was your cue to leave.

She could be searching for you forever if that made her happy.

Though, you doubted anything could make her happy at this point.

___________________

"Frisk. Talk to me," Flowey was hanging from your shoulder, prodding your cheeks apprehensively. You shuddered and turned away, sniffing. You felt so alone, even with your friend on your shoulder. You made a choked noise as the flower grabbed your jaw gently, making hushed noises as he pulled you to face him. You reluctantly lifted your eyes to look into his, only to squawk as he shoved a bag into your face.

"Wh-what the heck, Flowey!?" you sputtered as you unlatched it from your face and looked inside. Your eyes widened at the amount of gold inside, along with… a pack of instant noodles? You looked at him with a raised brow, "Where did you keep this-"

He cut you off with a little blush on his cheeks. "Th-that doesn't matter! Anyway, we should go buy some food." You grinned, feeling better already as you gave him a mini noogie.

Taking another peek inside, you crowed as you pulled out a pink device out of the bag. "Her mobile phone!? Really, Flowey? You’re amazing!!" Flowey beamed with pride.

"Oh man, this is great. Let’s see…” you flicked the phone open, it was one of those cheesy anime flip phones, and began playing around with it. A mischievous grin crept onto your face as you tapped into the contacts tab. Papyrus, Undyne, a few monsters you didn’t know were all there. Except for Sans, strangely, Alphys seemed to have a lot of connections, probably from being a Royal Scientist and all.

"We practically have to do a prank call. It’s only ritual after stealing someone’s phone,” Flowey spoke up, a few snorts coming out of him. His petals were shaking from all his confined giggling. Nodding excitedly, you tapped ‘CALL’ from Papyrus’ contact page. The steady beeping only made you and Flowey laugh harder.

Beeep beeep beee—CLICK.

"PAPYRUS SPEAKING!"

You and Flowey started snorting.

"WHA- ALPHYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

You let out a yelp of laughter. It didn't sound really human.

"WAIT A SECOND! ARE YOU HER LITTLE FRIEND?! THE LITTLE SANDY PERSON!!?"

You and Flowey could hear him scream something in the background.

"w-whats up,” Sans’ voice came up from the speaker. There was a shuffle in the background before he continued, "h-heh, m-my brother has a ha-hard time admitting t-that he likes y-you."

You squealed, not saying anything. Flowey was laughing beside you behind his leaves.

"…d-did a-alphys do something?" his tone was starting to sound concerned.

You wheezed, Flowey’s breath hitched. Both of you started coughing in unison.

"ah…" His voice was quiet for a while. Papyrus’s voice suddenly screeched into the speaker.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Flowey started to frown at the tears that had welled up in your eyes. You pressed your sleeve up against your nose and mouth so they wouldn't recognize your voice. "Y-Yeah."

"OH, SO IT CAN TALK."

"h-he doesn't t-talk?" Sans sounded confused.

The mixed gender confusion made you think about Alphys all over again. You sobbed at the thought of Alphys all alone in her pool of blood. One day one of the monsters she kept would kill her. The skeleton brothers were quiet at your sudden sniffle.

"wh-whoa hey n-now, a-are you really cr-crying?"

*Trust them!

The voices in your head started anew. Your sobbing started to increase until Flowey hurriedly tried to hush you. "Frisk! At least h-hang up, please," he motioned wildly.

"BROTHER, I THINK IT'S CRYING." Papyrus voice sounded almost worried.

"th-this is so annoying.”

"CREATURE! WE ARE GOING TO PICK YOU UP FROM THERE!"

You and Flowey froze, mouth agape as you stared at each other. The coat you had left behind the last time you threw it in the corner was probably going to give them the impression that you died or skinned alive or something.

You cried out in shock as Flowey jabbed the button to hang up. "What are we supposed to do?!" He was panicking just as much as you. You weren't so sure what to make of this, what would they do if they found the coat? Would they think you were dead, or would they realize it was a disguise and conclude that you were human?

*Go back, take the coat with you and get rid of it. (No danger to Alphys except being found out.)

♥

*Keep on walking away (Danger to Alphys and being found out.)


	15. Be sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5233055/chapters/12068978
> 
> _______________________
> 
> I started a new Story! Check it out!  
> (Sans/Frisk) Hehe.  
> Sorry.

*Go back, take the coat with you and get rid of it ♥

*Keep on walking away

You started running, slinging the back onto your shoulder haphazardly. Flowey hung onto you and almost hesitated to speak, only to jumble out his words in a big rush as you ran over to the stairs. "What are you doing?!"

You gasped, your legs already starting to hurt again. "We have to get rid of the coat I left behind. They'll harm Alphys if they thought something terrible happened to me because of her!" You started to pant like a dog as you descended, wanting to scream at yourself for having such low stamina.

"They could be there any second, Frisk, we can't risk this! She deserves it anyway, please!!" Flowey pounded against your chest frantically. You stumbled halfway and fell down the stairs, Flowey yelping in pain as he was crushed against you, clinging with the help of his leaves onto your neck.

"Frisk, yoU iDioT!!" he hissed in pain, and you almost cringed with guilt. Getting up, you reached the bottom with another leap, almost grunting as you landed a bit too hard on your heels. Alphys was nowhere to be seen in front of the lab. You sprinted towards the entrance without thinking.

…And there she was, staring at you like she had expected you to come back. The lizard opened her mouth, only to shut it again. You caught a glimpse of your tattered coat in her grip; it really looked like she had skinned it off of an animal… or monster, not that it mattered.

"Alphys, give me that coat!" you stretched out your hand. "Don't come any closer, just- just throw it over here!"

"Don't be like that… 'Rrrisky'," she spat as she casually walked over, and you could sense that she was saying the name with sarcasm.

“So you found out that's not my real name? Took you long enough," you clenched your fists and stood up straighter, willing yourself to glare in her direction. Alphys shoulders began to tremble as she stopped a few feet away from you.

*We can see you, my child. Please, stay calm.

You gasped, recognizing the goat lady’s… Toriel’s voice at the back of your mind. But… it was so much softer. You gulped and took a deep breath. "Give me that coat, lizard!" Making a step towards her you didn't expect her to jump like that. And you very much didn’t expect her to jump at you.

You crashed to the ground, grunting as you landed on your back, blocking Alphys’ blows with your forearms. You were more defensive than offensive but it barely made a difference as she kept clawing at your skin. "BaCk OfF!" Flowey’s voice ripped out in a screech and before you knew it Alphys was flung off of you, bullet wounds in her side.

Jumping to your feet, you steeled your nerves as you realized she still had the coat in her hands. She was standing again and charging at you, screaming with anger. You kicked her leg to the right, making her stumble and fall. "I'm sorry for you!" you shouted, stepping back a little as she rose again, malice in her eyes. You stood your ground.

"I fucking PITY your kind for living like this!" You grabbed the nearest book, which was a heavy one, and threw it at her. Unable to dodge in time she yelped as it hit her square in the chest, throwing her back. She landed on the floor and whimpered, crawling backwards with a hand in the air in surrender.

You felt your blood boil as you picked up another book. "But it's not my fault! It never was! Your anger at humanity just makes you look like a bunch of crazed fools!! I didn't do this to you! And you know what else?!" You threw more and more books at her, though your aim was more at the floor in your frustration. Alphys could only glance at the scattered books in dismay.

Stopping mid-swing with another book in your hand, you didn't notice two other monsters standing near the doorway, jaws agape at the scene. Flowey pulled himself up on you, staring Alphys into the ground. You lowered the book and loosened your grip, letting it drop to the ground as your voice lowered into a murmur. "If you weren’t so dead set on having another war with my kind, I would’ve let you have my soul."

You held a hand to your chest and continued, almost sorrowfully. "Up there are humans, nice ones and bad ones. They could be corrupted and rotten if they chose to be, but that’s the point, they have a choice. They can decide which direction they wanted to go but you… all of you… you’re all stuck down here.”

She stared at you owlishly through her glasses. You smiled weakly. "For all I care, we could… we could still be friends. A friend of mine always told me that everyone can become a good person if they just, try.”

Alphys started crying, wailing as she held onto the coat. Flowey scoffed, "Let’s shoot heR, fRiSk."

You jumped at the sudden threat in Flowey’s voice before starting to panic, remembering why you came back in the first place. "Oh my god, we’re toast!” you crouched over to Alphys and reached out to the coat, “Alphys, give me that damn thing we need to leave!” You ripped it away from her forcefully, “As fast as possible!”

Turning around you almost choked on your spit as you spot the two skeleton brothers at the entrance. Your blood ran cold as their eyes trailed down to the tattered bloody coat in your hands.

"s-so… a-after all this time…?" Sans started, sweating a little as he glanced back at you. Your grip tightened.

"YOU WERE THE SANDY MONSTER THE WHOLE TIME?!" Papyrus cried out, seemingly nervous himself. Flowey shoved himself in front of you and summoned his pellets, the white bullets spinning in place around you in a protective circle.

"Just let us go!" he hissed. You nodded timidly behind his head.

There was a sudden cry from behind you and before you could register what was happening, sharp claws dragged themselves into your hair and pulled your head back, your shout coming out choked as you feel your neck almost snap from the force.

Flowey yelled out in alarm as Alphys tore him off from your neck and flung him into a stack of papers, the flower disappearing amidst the pile. You couldn't really breath in this position and tried twisting your head to face her head on only to scream as she tightened her grip.

Red light surrounded your vision and Alphys was thrown against the wall with a dull thud, slumping into herself as she slid to the floor. You took deep breaths as Flowey shuffled out of the paper pile and slithered towards you immediately. You only managed to latch him onto your neck before the red light surrounded you again.

You felt yourself being wrapped in magic. "No, let go of me!!" Kicking and hitting the air you struggled to get a hold of yourself as you feel yourself floating off the ground. The magic disappeared all of a sudden and you landed on the floor hard. "Fuck, that hurt!” you whined, clutching the back of your head where it hurt. Looking up, you froze momentarily as Sans looked down at you.

He was standing really close. Papyrus as well, as they kept staring at you. Sans finally coughed awkwardly, his gaze shifting to the side as his trademark sweat trailed down his skull. "y-you were the m-monster...a-all along… huh?” Sans growled softly.

You gulped. "I'm sorry I lied to you,” you began quickly. “I-I had to get away eventually b-but, I never bothered you more than I had to, r-right? A-and you just saved me so… does that mean, we could still be friends?” you shrugged nonchalantly, though on the inside you just hoped they didn’t kill you then and there.

They didn't say anything for a long time. Flowey’s roots curled around your neck all the more, and you surreptitiously gave his petals a pat. They were gonna kill you, weren’t they? They were just standing there turning you into a nervous anxious mess before finishing you off.

You almost bleated in surprise when Sans shrugged as Papyrus turned to walk away. "s-sure,” he scratched the back of his skull as he winked. "i-i mean… y-you are kind o-of... n-nice t-to have around."

Your eyes went wider. Papyrus made you choke again. "YOU SHOULD COME ALONG, HUMAN. IN THIS, AS THE HIP PEOPLE SAY, 'GET UP' YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GO VERY FAR!"

The brothers waited at the entrance for you, though they stood at a safe distance from each other as if giving you enough room to leave if you wish to do so. Flowey hid behind your hair. "Frisk, don’t do it. They look like they’re your friends but they’ll kill you anyway! Just like Alphys, remember?”

An uneasy look passed across your face and it must’ve displeased Papyrus as he crossed his arms. "YOU WOULD DIE BEFORE EVEN REACHING THE CASTLE," he stated firmly. Sans looked away, hands in his pockets as he waited for your answer.

* Go with them

♥

* Listen to Flowey and leave


	16. Skeletons Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody wanted to see the Bonezone.  
> But I really had to do shit today.  
> So here have a short shitty chapter.

* Go with them ♥

* Listen to Flowey and leave

"We shouldn't, Frisk," Flowey whispered next to your ear, glancing warily at the brothers who were still standing from their spot near the door. The two gave you weak smiles, though they looked like they were grimacing as they waited for you. You appreciated it anyway. The thought of friends, it’s nice... to have around.

You took a step towards them; could it be that easy? You couldn't remember if you had friends up on the surface. Or family, for that matter. So to be honest you didn't had much to lose.

Except your life and soul maybe but let’s let that slide for now.

You patted Flowey, caressing his petals. He whimpered in response, burying his head into your neck and breathing softly against it. He probably realized that you weren’t going to listen. You exhaled and nodded firmly, walking towards the skeletons.

"O-Okay," you hoped your voice was as tough as you imagined. Probably not. "Y-You have a point. I'm… coming with you?" It was a question in the end, as if you were unsure yourself, but it seemed enough. Papyrus turned around and started walking forward, expecting you to follow.

Sans looked a while longer at you, grinning and closing his right eye again. In a sluggish manner he started shuffling away from you and Flowey, following in his brother’s footsteps. You took the chance to check on Alphys, turning around briefly.

She was already staring at you. Eyes full of hate, her glasses broken, blood streaming down her face.

"You’ll come around eventually, Risky." She slowly stood up, stumbling but catching herself. "You’re gonna come around eventually, and you’ll see the mistake you just made," she spat out a little bit of blood and wiped it off on her sleeve.

You breathed harder. "At least I didn't kill you. That would’ve been my biggest mistake." You didn't really thinking about what you just had said. You just turned around and walked towards the exit.

As cute as they were, neither Sans nor Papyrus had waited for you, you only recognized them in the distance. So you started jogging even if your limbs and body in general were screaming at you in pain. All sore, bruised and cut up still.

You turned your head to look back. Alphys was kneeling there.

In front of the entrance. Crying.

"Just kill me."

“Please.”

Her voice choked on the last syllable and made you stumble in surprise, almost tripping into lava. You pressed Flowey onto you so he wouldn't notice. He was too busy crying into your neck to notice anyway. "But those monsters!" he sniffled, "we need to help them!" His face was full of little tears you didn't even know could possibly existed.

You hushed him soothingly. "I'm sorry, Flowey. Trust me, it’s better this way." You almost wanted to cry with him, but the little daisy-like flower seemed to be having a bad time enough without you needing some consoling, so you bit back your tears and kept patting him like a mother would.

You caught up with the skeletons as you wiped away Flowey’s tears, and set him on your head for a chance. He snuggled into your strands in an instant. To be fair, your hair looked like a bird’s nest already. Shrugging to yourself you couldn't bother to complain right now. Alphys did have a strong grip.

"y-you’re crying again." Sans had slowed down a bit without you taking notice of it until he spoke to you. You touched a hand to your cheek to notice a tear really had escaped your left eye. You stubbornly brushed it off, sucking in a deep breath. Bad tear. Don’t ask your friends to come over. Stay inside, geez.

You shot a glance towards him, before shrugging. "Yeah. Can’t help but worry about things. Sad things, bad things, but hey… at this point it’s normal, ain’t it? Worrying, I mean,” you tried to play it off casually, though the wavers in your voice probably tipped him off how shaken you really were.

He kept quiet for a while, staring forward at his brother’s back. When he spoke up again he almost surprised you. "h-how come," it wasn't really a question, you acted like it was though anyway.

"You really want me to elaborate?” you raised a brow. He raised a brow back in challenge, how that was possible you didn’t want to bother. “Well then. For example,” you started, hearing Flowey snoring away in your hair, "I'm worried if I’m ever able to get back home. To the surface. That is, if I have a home. I can’t remember, I could be homeless for all I know but whatever.” Waving a little with your hand to make it clear you didn't know you kept on talking. "I feel bad for Alphys’ test subjects. I couldn’t help them," your voice cracked a little,” and I know that even if I asked you, you wouldn’t help either.”

His grin made you wince. You continued, staring forward and ignoring his face. "And I’m angry… because Alphys lied to me. She betrayed me. She tried to kill me.” You scoffed and laughed at the ground, back hunched in defeat. “I probably should have expected that, really. Dunno what could have happened otherwise.”

He would never know how you meant that.

* WORRY NO MORE, HUMAN! I BELIEVE IN YOU!!

You stopped in your tracks, eyes widening. That voice, it had sounded like the bright Papyrus. Those voices are starting to get to you, never saying anything mean towards you. You smiled lightly. Not noticing the look Sans was shooting at you. When you looked back he avoided your gaze, staring at the cavern wall.

Your smile widened at the thought of befriending these two. "So… you’re kind of. My friends now, right?" you looked over to Papyrus as you said it, the taller skeleton slowing down to walk beside you and your brother. He gave a huff.

"YOU SHOULD BE HONORED, OBVIOUSLY, TO BE ABLE TO, ‘HANG OUT’, IN OUR COMPANY!" Flowey winced in his sleep, shifting around but staying asleep. You laid your hand on one of his leaves, snickering at Papyrus’ way of talking.

"I'm glad you two came around," you walked a little slower since you didn't want to lose them out of your sight, keeping them a little bit in front of you. It’s never a mistake to be careful, after all. And… you just wanted to make sure you weren’t betrayed again.

"d-don't think t-too highly of yourself," Sans grumbled. It only made you smirk. You were really relieved, but at the same time you were also:

Tired.

Hungry.

In pain.

Slow since your legs were fucked up by Alphys. Thanks again, Alphys.

Probably sick still from Snowdin. Seriously you feel your nose getting stuffy.

Nervous.

Kind of afraid.

A goofball.

You started to yawn, stumbling over your footing. You groaned as your body gave in slowly to exhaustion. Papyrus shook his head in unison with his brother, who grinned almost sympathetically. Almost.

"YOU REALLY ARE A MESS!" He gave you a push which made you walk faster. You shook your head defiantly, eyes getting heavy.

"Just a bit tired. I’m fine,” you insisted. You barely yelped as Papyrus grabbed your shoulders and threw you up.

You could only blink as red light engulfed you, the familiar feeling of magic surrounding you and making your skin prickle. Now you’re an exhausted floating human. Sans was obviously holding you with his magic. You felt like a balloon being pulled after them like this.

Noticing how fast it had gotten colder you probably weren't so far away from Snowdin anymore. Thinking of the snow you almost sneezed. Wow. Shivering way too soon, you pressed Flowey’s roots onto your neck, trying to make his lower parts into a scarf as he snoozed on your head.

He woke up from it, shaking slightly. "Wh-what?" Sleepily, he turned his body around to check his surroundings before you felt his leaves stiffen. "A-are we flying?" he looked down and yelped. "GOD NOT AGAIN,” he cried and shoveled himself deeper into your hair.

You covered a laugh with a hand as he snuggled in deeper. The skeletons joined in, though the way they snickered and chuckled only made you nervous, so you awkwardly coughed into your fist.

Papyrus spoke up just as the three (four?) of you arrived in front of a cabin-like house. "SO, HUMAN," he sounded, different. "YOU KNOW YOU DON'T GET TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH, YES?" You blinked, not really getting what he meant. Flowey’s leaves curled around your ears.

“W-well, where’s she going to sleep then?” the flower asked for you.

Sans turned towards you. "y-you are our... prisoner..." He chuckled, though he didn't seem to mean it the way he said it. "s-so… we ha-have to keep an eye on you." He leaned in closer to you as you floated down to his eye level. “a real close eye.”

"Are you trying to tell me something here? Because I don’t get it,” you deadpanned, too tired for their games.

"YOU GET TO CHOOSE WERE YOU WILL REST, HUMAN, IN MY ROOM OR SANS’. LET IT BE SAID THAT US SKELETONS ARE EXCELLENT HOSTS TO OUR GUE—UHM, PRISONERS!" he finished with a hand on his hip.

Oh my God he couldn't mean that right now. Stay in their rooms? But looking at these two they really seemed to mean it. Jesus fussling Christ.

*Sleep in Papyrus’ room

♥

*Sleep in Sans’ room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh. I'm gonna start with Bonus Chapters (Because I'm really a Person with no life.)  
> Your stuff is : Your gonna write me what I write.  
> A Scenario that could happen in this story.  
> I'll write that then.  
> Yeah.  
> (No ones gonna read the note on the end of the chapter anyway. ;A;)


	17. An Accident?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter things can get heated but no Bonezone yet.  
> At least not the hardcore kind
> 
> And there won't be sexy time between Sans and Papyrus even if it looks like it.

*Sleep in Papyrus’ room

♥

*Sleep in Sans’ room

You made a choked puppy noise at the situation. It intensified as Sans lifted you over their heads and looked at you with a smug grin. He was always grinning but at this point you could decipher whether it was neutral or shit-eating at this point. And right now, it was shit-eating.

He chuckled, "w-well? take a pick, human." You simply thought about this question, and you decided that Sans would probably be the better option. Reason being he seemed to like you more and wasn't as violent as his brother was towards you. It was rather surprising that you were able to notice the difference with both of them being killers but...well.

"I… guess… uh," you hesitated, was this the right decision? Probably not but like the other choices you made, you decided to bite the fucking bullet. "Yeah… I guess, you?" you threw a look at the shorter skeleton, who looked surprised, despite his earlier prodding.

Flowey yelped. "What? No way! We're sleeping on the floor!" He began tugging on your ears which made you giggle uncontrollably.

"Shut uuuup, you little pest!” You grabbed his leaves and pulled them down so he was smushed right into your hair. The flower wriggled as Sans chuckled at your antics. Papyrus shot a glance towards you, exhaling slowly. You suddenly realized how your choice made him feel.

"N-Not that I have anything against you!" You scrambled to pat at his shoulder, only to flail confusedly in midair. Papyrus snorted, looking away to the side.

"AS IF I WOULD BE INSULTED!" he started laughing, striking a pose as he ‘NYEH-HEH-HEH’D’ into the air. Sans chuckled deeply. Papyrus stopped laughing suddenly and glanced at his brother, starting to smirk. It made Sans sweat nervously, and honestly you were too.

"w-what is it, b-bro?" The smaller looked up a bit, red flaming around his socket. Papyrus shook his head in response but didn't really answer to his question.

"YOU'LL SEE."

Your focus shifted to Flowey as he started to push himself onto your back, settling in the middle. You felt like Superman and started making weird positions in the air. Flowey giggled, and for a moment all pain was forgotten. But only for a moment.

Cold wind blowing through your torn up clothes made you shiver sporadically. You winced, trying to make Sans lower you, grabbing at his jacket uselessly. He just ignored your struggle.

"It's cold!" Flowey tried to wrap himself up into a bundle like a snake, which didn't work because his head was bigger than he originally seemed to think. He flailed around and slipped off your back, luckily or maybe not so luckily, landing on Sans’ head.

…Who wasn't happy about something that felt like a snake wriggling on his neck. He jumped forward and turned around while doing so, apparently seeming to think an enemy had arrived. You laughed at the sight of Flowey swinging in all directions, holding on with his leaves. Papyrus looked displeased at his brother. "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU ALWAYS."

When Papyrus started to prattle on about Sans’ mistakes in life the shorter skeleton was already done with it all. He pried Flowey off his shoulder impatiently and threw him against a tree, which didn’t really making things better. You had to laugh when Flowey declared war against Sans and started throwing snowballs weakly with his leafy limbs, though the fun ended immediately when one of them hit Papyrus who wasn't too pleased about having a snowball wedged between his neck.

You were close to hurling onto the snow since you've been swung back and forth, left and right, up and down and currently you were floating upside down. Which wasn't soothing because the swinging wasn't going to stop any time soon, seeing Sans warping away from his brother while Papyrus sprinted after him.

Flowey had slithered underneath you, stretching and trying to get a hold of you. "Frisk!"

You shook your head, clasping your hands to your mouth. "Gonna puke!" you gave a muffled warning, trying to breathe properly.

He flinched back and dived into the snow for cover before you vomited out nothing but gall. Choking as you were upside down you turned your head sideways and spat onto the snow. Geez this sucked.

"GREAT WORK, SANS!" Papyrus’ voice cried out in the distance before you were dropped onto the snow. The sickening feeling was gone almost immediately. Standing up you coughed, wiping the rest away with your sleeve.

"I seriously am tired," you mumbled as Flowey climbed onto you from your leg. Though you had to admit, that was the best time of your life. Alphys would’ve probably done worse things than making you puke.

So you gathered your guts and gave the skeletons a smile as they unlocked their door for you, beckoning you inside. This should be fun alright!

___________________

The warmth of their home surprised you, as well as the fact that they actually kept their house neat and clean. Stepping in, or more being pushed in, you kissed the floor right away. "Eurgh!" Flowey winced at your shoulder, tightening a bit.

"Frisk? You okay?"

You nodded into the floor before a hand gripped on the back of your shirt, pulling you to your legs. “HUMAN, I’D JUST LIKE TO POINT OUT HOW DISGUSTING YOU’RE STATE IS AT THE MOMENT,” Papyrus sneered at you.

Sans nodding, finishing the sentence, "s-so..you're gonna t-take a sho-shower now."

His half-lidded eyesockets and nervous sweaty grin made him look like he had something to hide, though you simply puffed your cheeks and brushed it off. Papyrus looked at Flowey, frowning disapprovingly. "YOUR PLANT FRIEND SHALL STAY WITH US, HUMAN, AS YOU SHOWER."

Flowey screeched in panic, clinging onto you. "H-he’s not a problem!" You held a hand protectively over his head, reassuring the skeletons that the flower was like a brother to you, but they didn’t seem to be very convinced.

In fact, now that you thought about it, saying the flower was like your brother was probably a lot more wrong than you originally intended in a lot of ways. Oh well! It was decided that he had to stay with them anyway. You plucked him carefully off your shoulders and handed him over to…

*Papyrus ♥

*Sans

…since he wasn't as unstable as his brother. Plus he didn't hold a too deep of a grudge against Flowey because of that snowball fiasco outside. You let yourself be pushed into a bathroom and that was it. Looking around it was a room with a sink, a mirror, a shower and a toilet. Pretty standard bathroom stuff. You don’t know what else you were supposed to be expecting. Did... they need to poop? You cringed at the thought. Frisk, bad Frisk, stop Frisk.

*Oh Frisk.

You twitched just as you reached for the hem of your shirt. That was definitely 100% Undyne’s voice in your head, thoroughly disapproving your brief train of thought.

…Wait a flipping minute.

You undressed slowly, glancing about even though you were alone now. You could... maybe try to start talking to them? The voices in your head? Might as well give it a go, you figure.

"Hello?" you talked quietly so no one outside here would hear.

No response. Maybe you could only see and talk to them when you were either asleep or unconscious. You shrugged to yourself, slipping yourself out of the rest of your clothes and looked at the shower. God, you were hyped for this. Since you left the lab you only managed to get yourself as dirty as a rat again. Stepping in, you hummed a sigh of relief as the warm water enveloped you in a steady stream, cleansing the worries off your back.

___________________

Sitting on the couch you not-so-gently cleaned off Flowey’s face, wearing a hoodie and short shorts; both from Sans since he was technically your size. You were confused when he nonchalantly passed them to you as you slipped a complaint about your ratty clothes as you stepped out of the shower, they suddenly seemed way too friendly to be treating you as a prisoner.

But you weren’t gonna complain about that.

"Ouch! Stop being so rough on my petals!” the flower whined as he tried to shove the rag away from his face, though you gave him one last quick rub over his cheek in defiance. There, sorta sparkly clean. He looked better than before, that’s for sure.

You and Flowey had a talk about staying a day here to recover and leaving immediately the day after, whether the brothers really treated you as a prisoner or not. In the end it was decided that you would stick around for one night, and only one night.

"b-bro, i swear i-it’s fine," Sans’ voice made you jerk your head in his direction, eyebrows narrowing in confusion. He was standing with his back against the kitchen table and holding his hands up in defense.

Papyrus looked down at him coldly. "BROTHER, DON'T MAKE ME FORCE YOU," he grunted as he took another step in the smaller’s direction, making the skeleton nervous.

Flowey lifted his head to glance at the situation before whispering up to you. "What’s going on?" he tugged on your new sleeve, "L-let's hide, before anything bad happens." You wrapped your arms protectively around him, shaking your head.

On the other side of the room Sans seemed to be really scared of his brother right now. "c-come on, pap," he tried dodging away from his brother’s long arms. Suddenly being trapped between the taller and the wall didn't seem to stick very well with Sans.

"YOU’RE ACTING WAY TOO TENSE." Papyru’s cold gaze down to his brother turned evil. It was the look you set on your face when you thought of something cruel. "IS IT YOUR SPINE?" Sans was struggling to get a grip, his skull turning whiter than usual, if that was even possible. "DON'T YOU DARE USE MAGIC, BROTHER. YOU'RE ONLY MAKING THIS WORSE ON YOURSELF.”

Papyrus suddenly dove forward to grab at Sans’ wrists, spinning him and pinning his face to the wall. "b-bro! i fuck-fucking dare you t-to touch me!" Sans’ weak snarling came out through his teeth. Papyrus cackled as he kept pressing in harder.

"I BELIEVE I ALREADY HAVE, SANS. THERE IS NO ESCAPE, NYEH HEH HEH!!”

Pushing himself back Sans knocked the back of his skull into Papyrus’ jaw, making the bigger stumble backwards. Papyrus grabbed Sans on his sleeve and before you knew it an all-out russle-and-tussle battle had started between them, the two of them lying in front of you on the ground, struggling for dominance in the situation. Sans snarled dangerously while Papyrus simply snickered, clearly amused.

Flowey hid behind you as you tensed up. If those two were fighting you couldn't really interfere, both skeletons were capable of breaking your neck with a grip, after all. You were only capable of lifting your legs out of the way and pushing yourself onto the couch, unknowingly squeezing Flowey into the cushions.

The plant began coughing and tapping your shoulder, though you couldn’t really care at the moment. Both brothers were starting to spark with magic, crackling noises rising into the atmosphere. Red clouds hung heavily between the two of them.

"YOU REALLY LEAVE ME NO CHOICE," Papyrus declared before swinging a fist back and punching Sans in the jaw. The smaller skeleton was thrown back flat onto the ground, growling and taken aback. He sat up as Papyrus came closer, and he managed to send a few kicks into his chest in retaliation.

"y-you fucking bastard!" Sans’ voice was deep and hateful, but his brother wasn’t impressed.

The red fog inside the whole room got darker and darker. "YOU NEED TO TAKE BETTER CARE OF YOURSELF, BROTHER," he punched again, this time in the ribs, making his brother wheeze in pain, "OR THINGS LIKE THIS MIGHT HAPPEN."

The taller finally grabbed Sans’ wrists again and, seeing no restraint from the shorter, pulled them above his head. Sans’ protesting snarls only made you want to try and hide yourself in your hoodie. "k-kid you better fucking heeaaAAAA-" you finally looked up at the sound Sans was emitting when his brother pulled his jacket upwards, exposing his ribcage.

You gulped; the bones seemed cracked. "SO THE WOUNDS UNDYNE INFLICTED UPON YOU HAVEN’T HEALED YET IT SEEMS?" Papyrus peered at him with a raised brow.

Sans snarled louder, wriggling on the floor, "just get off! i'm not wasting any magic for self-healing!"

Flowey murmured to you from between the cushions. "But he just punched him in the ribs… kinda dumb, don’tcha think?" Both of you flinched as Papyrus threw a glare in your direction.

"HUMAN. IN THE BATHROOM IS A BLACK BOTTLE, BRING IT HERE," he commanded promptly. You nodded and jumped off the couch, running to retrieve the item. From the living room you could hear Sans struggling against the grip his brother had on his arms with his legs but to no avail.

"f-fuck you! i swear you'll regret this, p-pap!"

“HURRY UP, HUMAN!”

*It's going to be alright.

You couldn't place the voice, you were too nervous. Yet it made you feel better; they had helped you so far and never meant any harm. You finally found the bottle under the sink and ran back out, passing it to Papyrus. Immediately you shot back to the couch and almost jumped when Flowey clung onto you again. "Frisk, I'm scared."

He wasn't in the wrong. You were, too. What the actual biscuit was going on?

Papyrus unscrewed the cap and jerked some black goop onto his hand, easily pinning Sans with his knees as he hummed. The black goo dripped onto the face of his brother who wasn't happy with that. Sans’ voice was softer, almost pleading at this point, "p-pap, d-don't do th-this to me!"

The screech that came out of Sans as Papurys grabbed his ribs was so frightening you yelped alongside with Flowey. You both prepared for the worst kind of torture. These brothers were cruel even with each other, it was scary.

Until both of you heard Sans howling with laughter. Glancing out of your hoodie you looked at the smaller skeleton, who was writhing underneath his brother, his eyesockets wide with the lights in them as small as can be. "p-pAAhaAp!" He seemed to want to say something but could only bark with laughter. Papyrus snickered as he stroked his first rib from the left, inside and out. Was… was he ticklish? He couldn't be right? He was just… bones.

…Are bones ticklish???

Looking at the smaller one lying there on the ground, laughing and begging for his brother to stop, it was convincing. "YOU HAD IT COMING," Papyrus was starting on his second rib now, his voice slightly softer despite the volume. Sans tried to pry his arms down with no chance.

"i'll d-dohoho it my-myseheheEHElf!" he squealed, tears coming out of his sockets.

But Papyrus shook his head. "YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE, BROTHER." He kept rubbing the black goop onto his ribs until the cracks started to slowly disappear. You watched in amazement, though it didn't seem to help Sans with his tickle problem. He seemed even more ticklish on his third rib. Papyrus didn't seem to care and just kept on doing his thing. His head lifted and he looked over to you, mild annoyance on his face.

"HUMAN, STOP BEING USELESS AND HELP ME,” he growled a bit as Sans almost got free and renewed his grip on Sans’ arms. "IT'LL BE OVER FASTER IF YOU ASSIST ME IN THIS TASK." The smaller skeleton didn't seem to like the idea of two more hands touching his sensitive rib cage.

"n-nooHoO! doHOnt you f-fu-FucKIng dahahahare!" he tried to glare at you and flare his red eye but it flickered and died as he guffawed once more. A little bit of drool was starting to dribble between his teeth and even though his mouth was never open and it still wasn't, you could see he was having a hard time keeping it cool. And to your big surprise, a big blue blush had grazed his cheekbones. "g-get him ohohoff of me!"

Sans seemed serious, but his wounds seemed to be serious as well. You winced.

*Help Papyrus

♥ (Sometimes you gotta show your love through actions. [Even if that person doesn't appreciate it.] )

*Help Sans


	18. Bonus Chapter : Cooking !!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't have anything to do with the Main story.  
> I'm tired.  
> Someone wanted us to cook for Papyrus.  
> Here you go. 
> 
> But kind of , You've been longer with the brothers in the story.   
> Like their roomie ;D
> 
> HAVE MY BUBBLES '-'

"Frisk watch it" Oh my god, you dodged a plate. "Flowey what the actual fuck?!" You dodged more stuff that fell out of the locker you had just opened in the Kitchen. Motherfucking whatever. This was all crappy, why did you even offer this? You didn't even knew how to cook! And he wanted Pasta! A bunch of Silverware was your Downfall, you slipped and landed on your yellow friend.

Sans roaring laughter that he didn't even tried to hide filled you with anger and frustration. "Please don't make fun of- Oh my god." You jumped off of Flowey who looked like a pancake by now. He wheezed. "Food done." He flailed a bit with his Leaves, "Pancake served." This Flower was entering your mind. Thinking about that, it would be cool if you could just communicate through telepathy. 

So much easier, no one would be able to spy on you. Sans fell almost off his chair from laughing so hard. His deep voice rumbling through the whole kitchen. From upstairs you could hear Papyrus complaining about the noise. 

This wasn't funny in the slightest. At least not for when Papyrus didn't like your cooking. So you set a cooking pot on the stove and poured water in it. Oh my god you were meant to fail. It didn't took long to watch the water sizzle away in peace, when it started bubbling you simply took a bunch of Spaghetti out of their packaging and dropped them in he boiling water. Waiting.

"n-nice way..to go kid.." Sans was still snickering, you sighed annoyed. Flowey slithered around the table, avoiding Sans reach. "She will learn it anyway!" He proudly exclaimed. "I know she can!" You wished he would shut up, you were so motherglubbing bad at this. Crap it all together, you still didn't had a chance to escape if Papyrus would dislike the Pasta. Maybe jumping out of the window this time?

"l-love to s-see that." He snickered as you burned yourself. "really.." Flowey pouted. You too. Sans laughed at you (What a rhyme.)

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Tired of Sans fucking with your mind you tried to block him out. After three hours in the kitchen trying to make a sauce for those damn noodles you had almost given up. Now you had a pot full of Tomato sauce in front of you. You didn't try it. 

Papyrus and Sans were both sitting there with their plates full. Flowey dodged the bullet with saying he was full alone from the tasty smell. Sans wanted to leave when you were done but you double dared him unless he was a chicken. Needing to fill the need of proving himself he stayed. "CAN'T BE TOO BAD." Papyrus didn't seem convinced by his Words, Flowey looking in the pot.

"Spaghetti don't smell like that." He stated before flinching back as if..."They don't move like that either." You threw a Spoon at him, he laughed. Looking towards the Brothers they seemed to have tasted it, you didn't knew it because they were chewing, which they didn't. You realized you had failed while looking at their pained expression. "Uh, look- I'm not much of a-" 

Papyrus just kept eating, both of them. "..r-really..tasty.." Sans looked like he wanted to choke on his own words. Papyrus nodded in silent agreement and agony and did the same. Were those two really forcing bad Food down their bones to look buff? Papyrus broke the Ice, "YOU...*wheeze* HAVE DONE AN AMAZING ..*Wheezes and coughs* JOB!" You almost cried at the statement, 

not only because it was so obvious, but they seemed to appear to try to make you feel better about your Failure. So you just nudged the Pot off with your elbow. Flowey getting the hint and pushing their plates of the table as well. Both looking perplexed at you and Flowey you just shrugged. "Earthquake." Papyrus swallowed the rest of the pasta in his mouth down.

Sans chuckled dark. "you..cl-clean that up." Both seemed relieved, you nodded. "Sure thing." You weren't sure how to express yourself, but it didn't matter how afraid other monsters were of those two.

They weren't so bad.


	19. Tickle his funny bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a cute coincidence  
> I am aware that the Chapters are getting boring.  
> Any Ideas because I have non..

*Help Papyrus ♥

*Help Sans

Flowey slithered on your back, uncertain on what to do, and to be honest you weren't sure yourself. Sans seemed to be furious even through his chortles, but denying didn't seem to be the best option here with the way Papyrus was looking at you. So, you just stood up and started to walk towards the struggling Sans and the snickering Papyrus.

As soon as they noticed you coming closer they froze, waiting for you to do something. You smiled sympathetically before grabbing Sans’ wrists from Papyrus, the smaller skeleton’s pupils shrinking as he realized whose side you were on.

He started to trash harder under Papyrus, whose eyesockets turned up in glee. "SO YOU MADE UP YOUR MIND! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" He held the bottle out towards you just as Sans sucked in a breath to glare at you with blue cheekbones.

"n-no! k-kid, i f-fucking swear if y-you t-touch me i'll ri-rip out your guts!" He tried to pry his hands away from you, though you held him down the best as you could with a fist before taking the bottle from Papyrus, still a bit hesitant.

"Uh…” You cast a glance at Flowey who giggled through his leaves and nodded. Then he eyed the bottle in Papyrus’ hands.

"What’s with that stuff anyway?" he asked, squinting at the faded label. Papyrus scoffed, throwing him a spiteful look with a raise of his brow, as if he couldn’t understand how the flower wouldn’t know. He was rubbing Sans’ ribs again as he explained, even as his brother was shaking under his touch, whining about it.

"IT’S HEALING ESSENCE, OBVIOUSLY!" the skeleton crowed, turning back to look at his brother who was snickering again, trying to bend helplessly out of the way. “THE BEST THAT GOLD COULD BUY, NYEH HEH!”

You could only chuckle as he did that funny laugh again, before turning to Flowey as the flower poked you in the shoulder. “Hey, Frisk, let’s help, 'Pap' with Sans’ problem." You smirked, knowing that flower was plotting something.

You scooted next to Papyrus to help but he shooed you back, "HIS LEGS." He didn't look up, "SIT ON HIS LEGS, HE SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO KICK YOU THEN." You weren't so sure. Looking at the way his legs were kicking violently, you don’t know if you could even get close to hold his feet.

Still holding the bottle, you lifted a leg warily over his knees and straddled Sans’ hips, ignoring the scandalous position you were currently in. It was just so you could get closer, yeesh, don’t think about that, you dirty nugget. You shook your head and focused on the task at hand.

You tipped the bottle over and poured some of the goop onto your hand, Flowey shooting up next to you and reaching his leaves out. "Me too!" he said a little bit too excitedly, but you decided to humor him and allowed him to dip his leaves into your palm. You were a bit taken aback as he rubbed his own face instead of Sans, but soon you figured out why.

Right in front of your eyes his cuts and ruffled petals slowly fixed themselves and healed; even his missing petal sprouted and grew until it was the same size as the rest. You gasped, looking down to your own hands you watched in amazement as your past cuts slowly closed up and disappeared, leaving a tingling feeling in your fingertips.

Flowey finally cackled softly as he slithered down your arm towards Sans. "d-doHOn't yo-youhu fuckin' d-dare!" the writhing skeleton threatened, though it didn’t seem to faze your travel buddy at all. He gave a final cackle and dove between his ribs, still covered in black goo.

He wound around his chest cavity like a snake, clinging to Sans’ ribs and moving up and down. It looked so weird and wrong and Sans was just struggling to keep it together but lost it anyway. He threw his head back and barked out deep howls of laughter, his legs cramping up under you before kicking wildly.

His frantic tugging from before to get free had ceased as he twitched and trembled under you. For a moment, it was rather nice just looking at him. His blush was an intense azure now, with his teeth chattering as drool trickled down his jaw. You find your heart skipping a few beats at just how disheveled he looked. You’re sinning so bad right now but you couldn’t care any less.

You grinned and cracked your knuckles, deciding to join in. Why not? He dislocated your shoulder, after all. It was only fair to get some sweet pleasurable revenge back, even if the method was a bit… questionable.

You pulled the sweetest look you could muster and began dragging your hands down across his ribs, hooking a finger underneath a cracked rib and pulling at it a little. "Wow Sans, this must really hurt," you chided, grin turning sadistic as he looked at you in horror. Papyrus was looking at you funny but you merely sent him a wink before smoothing the goop over the rib you were tugging at earlier.

Sans blushed even more. "s-stoHop! k-kihid," he wheezed a bit before looking at Papyrus pleadingly, "p-pahaHAp! p-pleheaasE!" You cut in before his brother could respond.

“Aw, don’t worry, Sansy~ I’ll take care of you, no need to worry,” you smiled innocently as you grasped two ribs at once, side by side. You dragged your fists sideways and Sans could only squeal before giggling some more. Papyrus was just happy that his brother had stopped wriggling.

Flowey suddenly slithered back towards you, whispering. "Uh, Frisk? This came to me a little late, b-but uh, what if he tries to kill us after this?”

You stopped immediately, realizing that maybe you might have taken it a bit too far. "no… m-more you..fu-fucktards…” Sans growled, though his grin was still crooked as Papyrus continued with his work. You pulled your hands back with a nervous chuckle just as Papyrus grumbled.

"HE WON'T HARM YOU."

Flowey scoffed, "How do you know?"

Papyrus looked a little disappointed, "HE ENJOYS BEING TREATED AGAINST HIS WILL."

You made a disgruntled noise as Flowey tilted his head, not really understanding the situation. "Uh, what?" was all he said, but the taller skeleton had turned his attention back to the last few ribs that had

to be treated. Most of them had already healed fully. "I'm… getting some water," Flowey coughed and slithered away off your back, probably to clean himself off.

You watched him crawl away before looking down at Sans, breath suddenly hitching as he stared at you, holding back his giggles. His right eye was completely engulfed in red flames. "ALMOST DONE," Papyrus announced, rubbing a bit more here and there before finally letting his brother go.

Sans tried to jump up immediately only to stumble over your legs and landing on top of you. Nobody was happy with that. Papyrus breaking out into a fit of laughter wasn’t helping either. Instead of getting off of you Sans pinned you to the ground, glaring at you fiercely. It suddenly came to you that maybe he had ‘stumbled’ over you on purpose.

"y-you think you're h-hot shit, h-huh?" he growled lowly. You gulped visibly and tried to kick out your legs.

"Whoa whoa, I’m sorry for messing around, d-don’t kill me!” you scrambled against the floor before rolling over and flipping your positions. You didn’t stick around to see what he has to say next but instead shot towards the kitchen, where Flowey was hanging off the kitchen sink with his petals all wet.

“Oh heya, Frisk!” he greeted as he wrung his petals dry. “Hope you didn’t make him too angry. Can’t wait until he’s asleep. I might finally be able to calm down then,” he joked.

You skidded to a stop.

Oh yeah, sleep. You were supposed to stay the night.

But did you want to sleep? Every time you went to sleep you would see those other creatures, but. Maybe you should stay awake, just in case?

*Stay awake tonight

♥

*Sleep tonight


	20. Not a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, I'm so sorry.  
> Worst chapter in History.  
> Still having a writers block

"w-where the FUCK is that br-brat?!" Sans annoyed voice made you snicker in silence, you were actually kind of playing hide and seek with those two. If they found you they would probably beat you up but at the moment it was worth it. Flowey was hiding somewhere too. He was in for a treat, when you slept in Papyrus room you two listened the whole night to Sans panicking laughter.

The sneaky Flower had wrapped the smaller Skeleton in his Ranks (which you found out that night too) and was doing his best to check his ribs. He claimed he wanted to be sure if Sans was alright but when Sans practically begged you and Papyrus to help him get Flowey off of him. Well, you two ignored his pleads, you wanted to take a look but Paps said you might as well start a war with his brother.

So you two had acted like you wouldn't hear him yelling for help and mercy (which was like..wow.) and tried to sleep. (he started begging after it was already morning) And right now he was searching you and Papyrus. Paps had actually considered hiding from his Brother because he seemed a bit nervous, he told you that Sans had a whole lot of magic while he only had bits and bits. 

You've seen Pap fight before. Such a liar, but comparing him to Sans fighting he really was weak you guessed. "found you." You gasped, only realizing that the punny skeleton wasn't talking to you, "SANS, NOW LETS NOT-" You cringed when the taller Skeleton started shrieking, actually shrieking. 

Good moment, Flowey popped out of the Ground in front of you. "He really is mad." He whispered, looking grinning at you. You looked pissed, "Yeah no shit Sherlock." Another loud nose from Papyrus made both of you whimper, "What is he doing to his Brother?!" Now Floweys voice seemed horse. "You forgot who you tickled six hours straight!" You hissed, "Like what the f*ck?!" 

He mumbled, "You didn't stop me.." - "Papyrus stopped me!" Another shriek, "SANS! NO NOW COM-" Shrieeeek. 

"I'm having a ticket for the Guilt train." He winced. "And I'm having a ticket to hug town!" You jumped out of your hiding, down the stairs. You didn't really look at what the frag Sans was doing to his Brother, you just jumped onto sans and hugged his Face. He yelped and you met the wall with a force you couldn't describe. He maybe broke a rib or too. (No he didn't)

You wheezed. "Hug? Please?"

 

___________________________

Shitty Bonus chapter is shitty. (IT'S NOT EVEN DONE I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON I'M SO SORRYYYYYY)

Gonna upload next chapter next week of the story.

So sorry

Here have my tumblr 

http://otakufrisk.tumblr.com/


	21. It shall be Light!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. I promised. And here it is.  
> ON MONDAY!  
> You won't believe the fucking headache I am having right now you cunts.  
> (I am so sorry for my language please nobody be offended.)  
> So since am being a Bitch about it.  
> I'm just gonna go to sleep.  
> Sorry.  
> Love you all.

*Sleep at night

♥

*Stay awake at night

Shrugging you just thought you would be sleeping. You needed to, you were human. Glancing over to Sans who looked at you like he would slaughter you you felt your Heart wheezing. Flowey slung himself around your neck and whispered, "Frisk..Frisk you're not ticklish right?" You twitched. You actually were pretty damn ticklish. "Like he would." Sans looked away, his Brother sitting on the couch.

"He maybe would, I mean. He seems to warm up to you." You giggled at the thought, "Aw stop it you."

Turning your Gaze back at the Brothers direction, they both where sitting on the couch now. Staring at the TV and it made you feel...familiar, you had the thought you already saw this once. "Wow." Flowey looked up,

"Wow what?" You gazed down, he was looking with big eyes at you, so innocent. Too innocent for this world, haha. Stroking over his petals you smiled at the Flower, he smiled back. Making your way towards the couch you smiled as wide as possible, you were actually happy. It's been such a long time. You had to sit in the middle, they seemed angry at each other, maybe you were imagining it.

The Light flickered, you looked up. Sans snoring made you look to him, he was drooling a little. Ew. Looking to Papyrus he seemed to be really caught up in the show. Looking forward, you chocked almost seeing a version of SAW running there. Blood and Gore, Flowey didn't look yet. You didn't let him, hugging him close and trying to breath calmly. Papyrus glanced over to you.

Just to look away again, amused. Flowey muffled into your shirt, you wheezed and almost puked on the floor. You were disgusted with yourself for just watching this, the screaming wasn't to be heard. The whole TV was quite. You leaned to the left, away from the taller. Felt something soft to your right, looking you stared at Sans. He was awake now and he didn't seem happy about it,

which changed. As soon as he got a glance on what was running on the channel he started grinning, crossing his arms behind his head. They were sick! Jumping up you ran up the stairs looking at two doors. You heard the sluggish voice of the shorter Skeleton, "r-right door." Which you took. 

Finding yourself in a actually messy room. Looking around it was rather messy. A sudden flash before your Eyes made you wince, Floweys voice far away, everything turned white.  
__________________

You where still in Sans room, Flowey, where was he?! YOu looked around in panic and stopped, something was different. It was way messier than before. There was even a sock tornado and everything, looking around you saw a simple room. Just super messy. Flash, everything turned white again.

_________________

You blinked, looking down at your Friend. Flowey was staring at you. "Are you okey?" Your Gaze shot around the room, the sock tornado was gone. Everything was cleaner. What the actual f*ck? You scoffed, nodding. "Yeah yeah. I'm ok. Just dazed out." He looked a bit suspicious but didn't say anything more to that matter. You smiled.

Staring cautious at the walls you scrambled to sit on the bed. 

You knew and were aware of having hallucinations because of the voices, but this was a new and completely different level. You never had those Black outs. Sighing you strolled over and planted yourself on the cover and sheets. The blanket and pillows were so soft you felt like a worm turning into a butterfly. You wanted to vanish into those sheets. Flowey yawned and snuggled close, you sighed again.

If this moment would never end, you would be sitting here or laying here forever. Probably never finding out what was up with those voices. Images. You remembered the look on the face of the bright Sans. He looked so desperate, as if he had to say something. But you never heard his voice in the end or did you?

That was the moment when the light went out completely, you screamed in surprise and Flowey twitched. "No panic Frisk!" He slithered off of you even with you trying to grab him, you hated the dark. "What's going on?!" Your voice sounded more horse than you wanted to admit and it made you hurl a little. Not much. The soft and young voice of your Friend was further away now.

"I'll check on the energy wires in the House, maybe something cut through or there was a overheated cell somewhere." He was going to leave you?! Talk about sudden! "Flowey get your weed butt back here I'm afraid of the dark!" You screeched in shock and despair. No response. "Oh my god" You reached out to grab something, anything. Fell forward and landet face first on the Floor. Whining.

"Oh man. Oh man Oh mahohmanohman." You weren't gonna panic. Nuh uh. You were just having a little Heart attack. That didn't count as panic stated moment right? You crawled over the floor until you hit a wall, you were in the corner of the room? But where exactly?

You wanted to yell for help. They wouldn't come for you, would they? You curled yourself up into a ball of teary girly whimpy something and cried a little. Why a Power failure? You whined again. Waiting.

 

\--Few long moments later--

"Oh my god." You were where sitting in the corner of Sans room and waiting for Flowey to come back.  
The power had shut itself off and left you in utter darkness, something you didn't really approve. Papyrus angry screaming stopped a while ago too so you only heard your breath.  
Waiting quite and silent you almost cried out for help.

Bad things happened to you in the Dark, the feeling was constant. Something watching you, possessing you, making you do bad things. Gasping out you slapped yourself. Like hell you would do anything bad. You felt no one, but at the same time you did.

"H-Help me."

The Door opened, you didn't see but heard it. No breathing, you stopped breathing to concentrate more. "..kid?" Sans voice made you feel relieve swapping over you, you jumped to your feet only to run against the wall.

Stumbling back you excepted to hit the ground, you didn't. A bony but strong arm slung itself around your hip and pulled you extremely and suddenly close. You could only see the red of Sans right eye. Didn't see his Face. "y-you should st-stay put." He didn't let go of you, what made you a little nervous. At the same time though you felt good though, he seemed to..care.

"Ok." His eye twitched, he seemed to be surprised of you being so close. As if he just realized it he sighed out loud. "c-can you see?" You shook your head. No response, you tried again, "N-No," God now you were stuttering, "I don't" He snickered, and suddenly the Ground was gone. You screeched, noticing him lifting you up.

He simply carried to his bed and dumped you on it. "th-then stop running." Shifted against the wall the bed creaked a little and you felt him sitting next to you. "y-your flow-flower is fine." He said, his voice deep and actually a bit calmer than the last sentences. You leaned against him, in an act of bravery and tiredness. The adrenaline had left your body and left you a bit mushy.

"Yeah thanks." You giggled delighted, feeling great right now you took the chance to hide yourself as much as possible under his arm. It felt fluffy because of his Jacket. Sitting on soft sheet and feeling the warm of..nothing. Actually feeling his Bony hand made you shudder, he was colder than ice. "Are you ok? I have the feeling you are gonna freeze to death before I do outside."

He snickered again. "unlikely. y-you are just too wh-weak" He coughed. It sounded more like he was mocking you. Oh now he was playing hard? 

You giggled and said, "You act different when nobody is around I hope you realize that." He scoffed at you, "d-don't push it girl" You felt a finger jab your side and squeaked. It stopped and you were so fucking happy that he probably couldn't see you take the color of a tomato. "s-say..." His voice sounded dangerously cold and steady, "you d-don't happen to be..you k-know." 

He poked you again, you wanted to scoot away from him now that he obviously found out about you being ticklish, "s-sensitive in..ce-certain places?" Oh god no. "What? N-No I'm noo-EEEK!" He had his fingers all over your sides and you lost it.

You tried pushing him away what only seemed to work out in his favor, the next moment you knew he sat on your lap, what actually worked since he was..smaller than you. The thought alone made you giggle even louder. Grabbing his left arm with both hands you only noticed how much stronger he was. He didn't seem faced at all! "I'm sohohoreeheheheyyy!" 

"i bet yo-you are barbie." You scooted backwards, he slipped of your lap what gave you a second to recover. Of course you were too stupid to actually use that second. "Barbies have Blonde Hair, I'm a brunette!" You couldn't see him. Hear him even less but his shuffles around here and there made you aware that he still was here. Suddenly Hands on your sides again.

Squeaking and babbling you only had two options.

*Tickle him back (relation boost)

♥ (Consider wisely)

*Flee (nothing happens really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's not even a long chapter (or good)
> 
> Sorry.


	22. Too close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter.  
> I'm sick and was like...'God i don't wanna..'  
> But then i heard YOU GUYS SCREAMInG IN THE BACKGROUND OF MY HEAD
> 
> 'Uhhhh we're waiting Nymph you cunt! Get on with it!'
> 
> And so i pooped out this chapter while suffering.
> 
> Have Bubbles, love you all.

*Tickle him ♥

*Flee

His grip was too tight, escape was in no reach for you, so you did the only thing logical to you right now. Sliding your Hands past his defensive Jacket you buried your Fingers deep under it. His cough and pressed snort made you more confident, his grip let loose for a second. It was enough for you to get the jump on him. Straddling him with your legs (which actually would've been a no go in any other situation) you simply locked his arms against his sides.

"n-no wahait kid!" He snorted and neither of you noticed the position you where in right now. He underneath you and you..well. Sitting on him would probably fit it. "i f-fucking swear if you do-do this," he was cut off by another snort, all threat was gone for a while. For a minute you actually considered calling Papyrus for back up. Where was the taller one anyway? 

Crawling your Fingers over his rib bones made him hollow with laughter, he bucked upwards but you hold on tight. You stroke along the inner side of the ribs. He screamed with laughter, his mouth as always closed. A little bit of drool running down his jaw and a fiery blush on his cheekbones.

"k-kid i beheheheg of yo-youhuhu!" Him squirming like this was making you feel way too much. He bucked up again, you scratched a bit faster against his left ribs and he almost lost it. "s-stohoHOOHOOP!" Since now you were intending on tickling him, not like before because you had to. It seemed more intense. "You know Sans.." You scratched the length of his ribs up and down, making him bark one deep laughter out after another.

"Since now you..and me, are alone." His gaze widened and you could only imagine how mean you looked right now, grinning like the chesire cat. "k-kihi-" You cut him off when he tried pleading again, "I can give myself the time of the world, to..you know," He started shaking his head nervous and giggling when you brought both of your Hands on his ..throat? His bony throat?(How do u call it..)

"Check in where you're sensitive." Scratching up and down the short bones. Making him laugh again, this time it just sounded desperate. His struggling got weaker by the second, the longer you scratched right underneath his jaw. "k-kihid," he was drooling on your Hand. Ew, wiping it off you stopped.

"You! Started this." You hold on a little tighter. "So please just relax!" Grinning at him he actually seemed to be enjoying this situation. "g-girl," he started, "Hey I'm a Woman!" he ignored you, just kept on, "y-you have no ide-idea what you a-a-are starting right now." A few pearls of sweat running down his skull. He seemed nervous as always. A sudden Headache made you frown.

This seemed, as a lot of things, really..really familiar. When you blinked it happened again.

Underneath you wasn't this worlds Sans under you though, it was the brighter Sans. You gulped, the situation was different. He didn't seem nervous at all and was just grinning at you like you were the sun in person. You heard his voice but it was like underwater. 

Looking even more, you weren't straddling him. It looked like..you were cuddling..with him? Bright Sans seemed cheerful. But the moment when his Hands reached out to your Face, everything disappeared. Once again. 

The lights were on again, it looked like Flowey had solved the problem. Or Papyrus.

"k-kid." The sluggish voice made you blink multiple times. The real Sans was staring at you, he didn't seem to notice your confusion. "I'm still a woman." You were lucky that he didn't. Feeling something buck against your Hips you suddenly realized. Sitting on him. No what? Letting yourself fall backwards and off of him you simply hit the wall with the back of your Head. Because you where that smart.

"Ah shit. I'm tired." Hearing him snort made you smile. It was a great thing to just chill..Where was Flowey by the way? "Where's Flowey?" His gaze went a little colder but only for a short while. You gasped. You DID have had another vision! Shooting up again you smacked your forehead against Snans's. You yelped, he cursed. thinking about it, of course he would have sit up. 

"ah shit woman!" He hissed, holding his head. "wh-what was that a-about?!" He blinked, stopped cursing and started looking at you. He didn't had any eyes to look into. Was this really the trigger for sexy time? A bumb against each other? "Sorry.." Was the only thing that came from you. Not even loud, small voiced. He didn't blink, did he even needed to? You knew you did. So you did. 

*Always the same, but is he me?

Was that..Sans? No. It sounded friendlier, more harmless. Brighter. The sound of what was going on in your Head made you cringe. "i..didn't g-get much sleep th-this night." he looked towards the wall behind you, you didn't. "i-if i had t-t-to guess...i wou-would say it's e-early in th-the morning." He made himself cozy on the bed. "g-gonna sleep now." 

"Yeah me too. Where am I supposed to sleep anyway? There..is only one bed." And where was Flowey? "h-hey..stop spacing...out." He startled you, and you were even more startled looking down. It looked like he was expecting you to..cuddle against him? His arm was stretched out, you could easily lay your Head onto it. He really seemed to..hope you would. 

"aren't you tired?" His voice was steady, he didn't seem as nervous as normal. Did you imagine it or ..was he purring this at you? Maybe..you should look for Flowey..?

*Cuddle/Sleep next to Sans. (Relationship boost to the extreme)

♥ (Remember that Frisk is in a tired state and hasn't slept really since she got to the Underground. You will get the chance to sleep with Papyrus again if you choose against Sans)

*Search for Flowey (You will get a chance to boost your relationship with Papyrus but you will loose relationship 'points' with Sans.) [Also you find Flowey]


	23. Too bright to see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTAND!!!!
> 
> THE DECISION YOU MEET AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER WILL DECIDE IF THE STORY ENDS OR KEEPS GOING!!!  
> (I hope for myself it won't end this soon buuuut..you decide!)

*Cuddle/Sleep next to Sans. ♥

*Search for Flowey 

Couldn't hurt right? Thinking about it..you were really tired. Like, super tired. "Uh.." You simply laid next to him, careful not to touch him too much. He wouldn't have any of it though. Before you knew he pushed his arm underneath your head, it felt like a soft pillow. Though you could feel his bones through his sleeve. When you looked in his direction he seemed to be asleep already.

Drooling a little even. It was either cute or gross. You didn't care as much.

You just closed your Eyes, letting the warmth overcome you. Everything went dark when you vanished into the Dreamworlds.

______________________________

_"This can't be happening!" You opened your Eyes, that was Undyne! Wanting to sit up you only met the glass in front of you. You where back. The Brighter Creatures surrounding you. Alphys right in front of the Container, staring at you. Her Palms pressed flatly against the surface. "Frisk!" The Headache started weak, got stronger by the minute._

_"Frisk come back to us!" What was she saying?! Looking around, everything was way sharper now. Not just blurry, you looked around. Saw them. You spotted Papyrus and his Brother first off. They weren't so far away. Standing next to a big Machine that looked like a Computer with way too many buttons. Undyne right next to them. "Oh god what's happening.." You didn't mean to say it out loud, yet it seemed you did._

_Alphys screeched, "Frisk! Can you hear me?!" Looking down towards the brighter Lizard who was crying already. You heard someone say something like "Someone call Toriel and Asgore!" but you weren't so sure. "Alphys..Since when.." Confusion made your voice sound a lot smaller than you meant to make it._

_A sick feeling, the tugging! "Don't wake up yet!" Your Eyes met the glasses of Alphys once again. "Wake..up?" Papyrus voice seemed so much higher. "DON'T WAKE UP!" Looking towards him he had his Brother in his Arms like an Plush Animal. Sans didn't seem to care that much but some pearls of sweat were visible on his forehead. "don't you think.." His voice wasn't stuttering, it was steady..not sluggish. Just low, deep._

_"that you slept enough kid?" Kid. Kid? "I'm a Woman." Everything was just a dream right? Was it? The mood seemed to brighten itself slightly. "Frisk, Listen to me!" The Voice of the Royal scientist only made you cringe. So much higher, shriller. Yet nicer._

_"You! You are OUR Frisk!" She banged against the Glass. "You belong in OUR Timeline!" You felt yourself floating down, meeting the ground of the Glass container with your Feet. "Please, you have to stay this time!" Stay? "Stay where? Who are you even! You..You don't look like the Alphys I know at all!" Trying to get a better glance around you only found that you couldn't move as much as you thought._

_"It was a mistake!" Undyne made you look up, all of this was going to fast, you couldn't process what exactly was going on. The fist of the Fish Woman hit the wall behind her, making the Skeleton Brothers next to her twitch nervous. They even moved away a little as if she would maybe hit them. Accident on Accident. Whatever. "What was a mistake?!" You tried to scream, regretted it almost instantly._

_The normal voice of you disappeared the louder you got, tore itself apart into something that didn't sounded human. Bubbles floated past your Eyes, hit the surface of the Water. Was there even one? You tried looking up but it felt like something got your Neck. Staring down again you looked at your Body. You wore the exact same clothes like before. They didn't even seemed to be wet!_

_"Experiment!" Alphys brought you back out of your thoughts. "We tried to control the Timelines!" She banged her Head against the Glass, stayed like this. Forhead against the Surface. "I wanted..I wanted to know so badly what else we could find. I made you do this without the knowledge of anyone, I am so so so sorry." Sobbing, you heard sobbing. Was she crying?_

_"I am so sorry Frisk.." The clawed against the Glass. Her Head shooting up again. "But I can make it up to you!" Wiping away the tears she had the Lizard stumbled away from the container. "We can bring you back! You are aware of being here!"_

_She started rumbling, pulling Undyne after her, needing her help with something? Papyrus yelped and seemed torn apart for a moment in thought, then he sat his Brother down. "WATCH THE HUMAN SANS! THEY WILL NEED MY ASSISTANCE!" He shooed himself after the two Woman, leaving you and Brighter Sans in the small Room. You didn't really feel well.._

_He seemed perplex for just short moments, then he came towards you. "so kid.." He looked down, laying a bony hand on the spot right over your shoulder. The Hoodie was a bit too big for you, so it slipped off sometimes. Speaking of Shoulder, yours was still bruised from the Time the other sans. The darker Sans? Had dislocated your Shoulder. "that..was me huh?"_

_He seemed so sad. You wanted to hug him to be fair, nothing you could do right now about it. "Who are you..Sans?" His Eye sockets shot up, looking at you. "..you remember me?" He laid his other hand on the surface. "so..do you only remember me because of the other sans..who lets be fair, not really a dude you want to..'bone' around with is?" That was absolutely the worst pun you ever heard._

_Felt like it wasn't your first. But..where had you heard puns like this before? If you weren't just dreaming..maybe from him? You smiled a bit, it seemed so warm and familiar. "Uhm..He had a 'Bone' to pick with me anyway." His Smile brightened. He chuckled. "heh..good one kid." His arms sunk back against his sides, "want to hear another one?" And as tempting as it sounded, you had to decline._

_No. You needed to know what was going on. "What happened to me? Who are you exactly?" Which seemed to kill the mood in an instant. The white dots in his eye sockets disappeared for a short moment and his shit eating grin faltered for bare seconds, the next smile he threw at you seemed so forced as if it would hurt. " 'm sans kid." he chuckled again. "kind of a big deal for you."_

_"Why?" he seemed nervous and not really comfy with the situation. His voice wasn't stuttering, but it fell an octave and seemed nervous, more than before. "ah you know.." he shrugged, "in this timeline-" You cut him off, "What is a Timeline?" He stopped, seemingly thinking seriously about this question._

_"uh..you see," he started, "it is kind of. a world running next to ours, if you want to see it that way..just...with the same people but..that something is different in.." he stopped, thinking really hard now. Looking up he said, "like time traveling into other dimensions." Thinking about it, you felt like you where in another World right now. Looking at the Sans in front of you, he seemed different._

_His Jacket was Blue, his Shorts still black with those two white stripes. Yet now he wore pink slippers? What for a fashion. Wow. "want me to throw you a bone or why are you staring?" He obviously was teasing in some kind of way, "any way kid..you asked how you know me in this timeline." He had your attention. So you just nodded and laid your Hands on the Glass in front of you._

_"Yes please tell me. I am so confused.." You were. He smiled again, he seemed so forced. "you really don't know huh?" You heard a crash coming from another room. What were they up to? Sans kept on talking without giving it a thought. "you and i ..we are close..were..do you really not remember kid?" The white dots disappeared again when you didn't answer him._

_There was a moment silence. "I'm sorry." He looked up, giving you a forced grin. "don't be..alphys is to blame..she really is." He shook his head. "sticking her nose into things that should stay where they belong. things like this." His gaze got darker, "he did that too and now see where he is.." Sans coughed, shuddering. "gone..his own creation took him from us all."_

_Who was he talking about? "not that i can change the time." The dark chuckle made you whimper, he looked scary. His right eye had turned blue? What was this? With a blink the azure flames were gone. He looked tired._

_You stayed quite, even when he laid his hand back on the glass. "frisk.." you heard steps, "even if you can't remember me kid.." Undynes voice was heard, she and Alphys seemed to talk about something, you didn't hear Papyrus. You focused on Sans only. He grinned at you, so sad. His eye sockets were empty again, so black, so hollow. It made you want to cry, hug him. Help him._

_"i still love ya kid." The Headache was getting so strong with this sentence that you yelped, curling up in a cramp. Sans backed away, seemingly shocked. "..what?"_

_Looking up again, in front of you was now Alphys. "Corrupted, Frisk listen closely." She fumbled some Paper sheets and hold them in front of you, it was not readable. "You are in a corrupted file right now. A corrupted SAVE file." She threw the Paper sheets behind her, grinned widely. Tears in her Eyes. "Corrupted? Doesn't that mean they need to be saved?" You asked._

_Alphys twitched, "W-We can't help them. Not likely from here anyways." Her giggle was nervous and unsteady. She seemed scared of something. Looking behind her you could see why actually. Sans and Undyne looked really furious. Papyrus seemed to try but he only looked dumb. Two googly eyes made you almost snicker. Where was Toriel? Who was Asgore?_

_Thinking back, the other Monsters that had been here before weren't now. The robot and the Ghost had disappeared. You didn't even notice. "Frisk, come on! Just, just come back." Alphys voice seemed unsteady. "Come back." You ignored and just asked, "Are you guys the voices I always hear? Can you see me?"  It seemed to startle her. "See..you? What.."_

_A moment of quite before Alphys answered. "No, we can't. We can sometimes hear you..sometimes dream about what happens to you..But we cannot see you." She smiled again, braver this time. "And yes! We are the voices, should be. I tried to connect the Timelines so we could get you back." Her giggle made you nervous. Suddenly a littel black Box appeared in front of you._

_* **Come Back**_

_"Just lay you Hand on this Button!" Undyne hugged both Brothers in the background, her nervousness clearly visible. "But..they need help!" You backed away from the Question right in front of you. Would you come back to them? The others of the rotten Timeline needed saving! They were killing each other! They would all die if no one would stop them from doing so!_

_"now..kid think about this." Sans voice seemed assuring, "you aren't save over there.." He clung onto the arm of his taller Brother who seemed desperate, just like Undyne. "Don't you dare turn away from us you Punk!" Undyne seemed angry but at the same time..afraid._

_Flowey..Flowey was still over there, he was too weak to protect himself. What would happen to him? To Blook? Sans? Papyrus? ...Toriel?_

 

*Go back to the corrupted File (The Story will go on, you will stay in the Underfell World until it is saved.)

 

♥ (Consider this Situation very wisely, your decision will decide if there will be future chapters. If you stay with the Brighter Monsters the Story will find its end.)

 

*Stay with the Brighter Timeline (There will be a Final Bonus chapter about how you life from then on, the Story will be at an end and there won't be any more chapters. The Underfell Timeline won't be saved.)

 


	24. Back again.

*Go back to the corrupted File ♥ 

 

*Stay with the Brighter Timeline

 

_You weren't sure what to do! The tugging grew stronger and the urge to just give into it grew as well. You couldn't leave Flowey. You couldn't let them all just die! But how would you look into Alphys eyes and show now guilt? Suddenly you couldn't move, it was if your impulse and your need to save the corrupted file had paralyzed you. "A..lphys.." Your voice was merely a chocking sound._

_"C..an't...move.." You felt yourself fade away. Saw their shocked and scared faces. In the background you noticed the door flying wide open, the robot standing in it with a ghost and two Goat Monsters. Toriel and Asgore? Next to the Door Undyne simply pushed Sans and Papyrus out of her way and came towards you, her mouth moving but you couldn't hear her._

_"Can't..hear.." Bubbles, the Bubbles where back. They had stopped at some point you couldn't quite remember. "Urghh.." The Pain in your Head made thinking almost impossible, a sudden urge of Sans being with you filled your whole body. It felt like..he had...left you before. But you couldn't place it enough to ensure that to yourself. "S..san.." Your voice started fading as well._

_The last thing you saw was the face of Horror sans was making. It wasn't really soothing you or making this easier for you in any way but it was nice to know he cared. You wanted to grab him, you couldn't even remember him! Yet..you reached out..towards him. "S-Sans?"_

_Everything turned white._

____________________________

You woke up on the Floor, a loud cursing right next to you showed that someone else was on the floor as well. What a relief? You were actually quite stressed right now. Did you had to go trough that every time from now on when you went to sleep? It wasn't a great thought. Lifting yourself from the Ground the first thing you noticed was that the light was on. The second thing was Sans, laying flat like a pancake.

"f-fuck th-this fucking b-bullshit!" 

 _Oh brighter version hear my thoughts._ Thinking this concentrated you actually meant it only as a joke. You screamed almost out lout what a f*cking cunt the universe was sometimes.

* _My Child!_

_*Frisk!_

_*It's Frisk!_

Now you had three voices in your Head. Great, wait what? You could talk to them? You had to try that again later. Listening to the voices die down in your head you looked down at your feet. Sans was staring back. The one with the red eye. You almost felt guilty. 

So, you were a couple? Taken? You had a Bone Husband waiting in your 'Timeline'? What was this for shit..Kneeling down you looked at him. "Why aren't you getting up if it is so shitty?" He cursed again, heaving himself off the ground and patting dirt off of him. "w-what is f-fucking wrong with y-you kid." You raised an eyebrow. Don't tell, did you scream in your sleep?

That would actually be pretty damn badass. It would be like in those movies where the protagonist was a complete douche and everything but in love with someone and karma and nightmares and screaming. Sinking slowly into your own Dreamworld again you had a Bony hand seconds later in your Face, Ouch. He slapped you! "s-stop spacing o-out kid." 

This was absolutely no reason to be punching a lady. You weren't sure but you felt a bit Bitchy right now because of a bad mood because this whole situation sucked. So what was ok right now? He was Brighter Sans right? So you could smooch him if needed right? (If needed..*Wink*) "Please don't hit me.." You backed off, thinking about turning away and running like a rabbit.

He was glaring at you like a Lion or Tiger that had spotted its prey. "you know.." He growled, was that a sexual purring?! "you said my name in your sleep." His shit eating grin made you go pale.

 _Sans I fucking curse you. Curse you!_  The on storm of voices filling your head didn't even reach. You had meant brighter Sans! But how should you tell him that?! He would laugh it off and make you look crazy! Even though he already did that most the time. You backed off more. "Please don't." He growled again in this purring voice. God was this weird, it was giving you the weirdest boner. (Don't worry, you're a girl)

His stuttering was gone on second thought, was that a good sign or a bad sign? "oh come on 'woman'" He was coming way too close.  _Oh my god I repent please don't let him kill me!_ You were focusing! Please let Alphys come up with something helpful! You turned away and shot towards the Door. You were taken! Right? Right! The brighter Sans said he loved you.

So logically he was actually..did he mean it in a Sibling way? No way to be sure, tried to be safe. Door was locked. "What the F*uck?!" Hups, Language please, Flowey would hear you. Speaking of him, where was he if you needed him to save your Butt?! You tried unlocking it but a magic force was keeping it closed. "oh come on.." His voice was right next to you. 

"Jesus christ!" Stumbling to the right to avoid him you pressed yourself against the wall. You were out of plans. "I'm taken!" He stopped, seemed perplex and then relaxed again. "and who is the guy?.." He was getting closer.

* _Kick his Ass!_

_*hey that's still me your talking about.._

Undyne and Sans having a conversation inside your Head WASN'T HELPING! You thought they couldn't see you!? What the biscuit. Your world was coming to an end when you almost suffered an Heart attack. Sans was coming closer than you were used to right now. And the Brighter Sans still confused you. What was going on with your Life.. _  
_

"don't be like that.." his deep sluggish voice made you blush when he said that. Since when was he so handsome? He was first off a Skeleton, wait if you were taken by the other Skeleton didn't that mean you were into..bones? Uh gross..Kinkshame. Where the heck was Flowey.. You where taken! Right? This was wrong, right?

* _kid?_

Oh god what the heck.

 

*Flee

 

♥(Consider Frisk is 'taken' and well..in the next chapter the brighter Dimension won't be in contact. What happens next chapter, they won't every find out.)

 

*Go to the Bonezone


	25. AUTHOR NOTE : Important for the next chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read and kinkshame me.

Some might have missed the note but :  
Whatever happens in the next chapter, the bright Sans WON'T find out.

You are all like ''Oh god don't break his heart'' You won't because he'll never know.  
So everything that happens in Underfell stays in Underfell.  
So, Maybe I am overthinking this. But pls. Re choice for everyone who didn't get the hint.

And the other half is like ''Fuck it, lets go to the bone zone.''

So pls. 

*Bonezone

♥ 

*Flee

Idk I'm sorry.  
U can choose the same thing u did before if u want.  
(Pls hit me if I AM overthinking this.)

(And because I'm not an evil witch, if you all still choose for brighter sans. I am willing to make a Bonus chapter of the Bonezone with Underfell Sans. But you have to tell me if you even want that.)

 

-BBD!

Ps : Have my Bubbles. ♥

(And since this is getting very confusing for me, you tell me if you already voted and if you change your decision...pretty pls with sugar on top don't make me do math or complicated puzzles I know you guys love Undertale but I already would suck at Papyrus puzzles I'm as smart as a piece of wood. thaaaaanks, luv u...sorry for the trouble..)


	26. Shortest Chapter. (But there will be more)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS SHIT BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!  
> SINCE BONEZONE IS THE WINNER.  
> YOU GUYS HAVE TO CHOOSE SOMETHING THAT IS FOR THE BONEZONE.
> 
> SHORTEST CHAPTER.  
> WHAT WILL U DO?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never got so many comments.  
> And what a close race.  
> But Bonezone it is because we are all filthy sinners.

*Go to the Bonezone♥

 

*Flee

 

This was, so wrong. Looking towards the Door you felt trapped.  _Help? Help!_ The voices faded away, it seemed like you were cut off.  _Sans?!_ Complete silence. You only felt a rumbling. "don't you want to run?" Your Gaze shot back, he was looking right at you. His Eye was on fire if you where allowed to say that. "N-No?" Like you were afraid of him, he wouldn't harm you..right?

The longer you looked at him, the more the need to run away disappeared. Why would you anyway? He was Sans. "Uhm..So..what now?" he stopped. "are you..you're not r-running?" You paused, "..No?" You coughed a little, this was awkward. "I...won't. No absolutely not." You smiled shyly at him. He was staring at you. "do..y-you want to.." Why was he stuttering again?

And he blushed like a schoolgirl. "oh.." You stared at him for quite a while until you got the note. He was shy? The World must have to be kidding you. "Are you serious right now?!" You grabbed his Shoulders and started shaking him like a mad person. "Why would you make fun of me like that!?" He coughed and seemed incredible nervous right now. "i-i wasn't e-even making fu-fun of you!"

He stumbled back and the blush plus the dim light in the room made him look..bothered..The sweat rolling down his forehead wasn't helping. He shifted his Body a bit around as if he would try to get some fraction between his legs. He didn't have a.. .. or did he? ...Y-You weren't sure. You mean, he had magic and stuff so couldn't he just..make one? The thought was kind of..laughable. 

"i just t-thought you wou-would run!" You made a step at his direction. "So you planned on raping me?" His eye sockets widened, "no..?" Oh he was done. You made several steps towards him what made him go backwards until he hit the wall. "k-kid you're acting weird." - "And you aren't? You planned on raping me!" He shook his head again, a little more in panic this time.

"i-it's more easy..when you would've a-acted afraid!" Oh so this was his terrain. How cute. He looked really bothered by now and you planned on making him as bothered as you could, slamming your Hands against the wall right next/over his head he twitched. Blushing even more? Jesus christ how was this..Oh no. Papyrus voice from before made your Head ring. 'He likes being treated against his will'.

So he was a masochist? Was that it? He was a Sub unless his partner almost shit their pants? You looked at him, the red in his eye socket had disappeared and instead two white dots had appeared in both. His grin seemed really forced and nervous but all in all he seemed...to adore the situation? Something about his magic betrayed him. It was almost visible that he was enjoying the situation he was in.

Technically you could act like you were afraid..if it would work. But then again, you looked at him and he seemed to be really enjoying this. So maybe you should just...take charge? Force? Whatever? 

"y-you..you are a bit..close.." His voice snapped you out of it. "So what?" It came out sharper than you intended and he shuddered as if you just hit a sweet spot somewhere on his Bony Body. "n-nh..hh" Looking against the wall being the one in charge might would make things easier. You where bigger than him and since he was right now in the submissive mood anyway..

Looking at him you weren't really sure what you even wanted. Maybe you wanted to be dominated? Still unsure.. "c-could you..please just do some-something?" He was shifting around as if he was trying to get fraction between his legs. It looked really adorable. "c-come on." Was he close to begging? Oh my God what should you do?

 

*Be the DOM (Dominate Sans)

 

♥(I would say consider wisely but..I am actually to ashamed of myself right now. *Hides in a trashcan*)

 

*Be the SUB (Try to act scared, WARNING !!! It might not work and will ruin the mood since he knows you're not really afraid of him. [[Be submissive]] )


	27. Bonezone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to jump over my inner Virgin for this shit.  
> U better be grateful!!!  
> (つд｀)  
> You better be drawing Fanart of this piece of shit!  
> (Joke! .-. ..That sounded Bossy didn't it?)  
> Anyway, I've been dying a hundred times writing this.  
> I'm done.  
> Join me in my Trashcan!  
> *Opens the Trashcan club*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEVER WROTE SOMETHING LIKE THIS BEFORE!

He wanted it? Well he was going to get it! "You're out of luck." Leaning down you smiled as innocent as you could at him. "Because for trying the raping thing on me, you are going to make it up to me." He gulped, you only heard the sound and his head bobbed slightly but that was it. "w-wait what a-" You grabbed his shoulders again and pushed him onto his own bed. 

God knows where all that self-confidence came from. He scrambled backwards until his back hit the wall once again, you simply knelt in front of him and you still were bigger. "Since when are you so shy mh?" Stretching your arms out he wheezed and pushed his head more against the wall, which didn't give in. You had easy access to his Face. Inching closer you lost yourself in thoughts that would never be said out loud.

"k-kid wa-wait-" When your fingers met his jaw he shuddered suddenly and let out an gasp. "Is that really a sweet spot for you?" You started stroking alongside it and he started trembling. "d-don't get cocky yo-you bi-" You pulled his face closer as harsh as possible, "Don't call me that." His eye sockets widened as well as his blush. Which was coming close to an deep red by now.

You kind of almost blushed yourself. Waiting a little. "Are you going to run away?" He breathed out heavily and shook his head slowly. You had to grin. This was getting better by the second. "Soo...you like to be dominated right?" He twitched, "Are there any boundaries that I am not allowed to overstep?" He seemed to think, shook his head. 

"Great!" You leaned forward again and pushed him against the wall. He wheezed and trembled. "wh-what are you doing?" Yeah, what were you doing? You had now clue. So you buried your Hands under his jacket. He screeched and started giggling, "y-you're d-doing ihihit wrohohohong!" You stopped for a moment. "Wrong? So you can feel pleasure through your ribs?" 

His nod made you feel all giddy inside. "Ok. You are not allowed to tell me! I'll figure it out myself." His expression went a bit blank and horrified. "n-no need i ca-can just..you kno-know.." You laid your finger on hid forehead. "Be quite and don't move." You started fumbling on his jacket, this thing had to get off now. pulling it off of him you giggled, he was wearing a black turtle neck underneath. 

Planning evil thoughts you grabbed the underside of the cloth and simply pulled it over his head, he couldn't see you with the black fabric in front of his face. "Arms behind your back." He shifted around, "c'mon ki-" You poked his head, he twitched since you seemed to have surprised him. He really couldn't see a thing! Giggling to yourself you said, "Arms behind your Head." once again.

This time he acquiesced. Crossing his Arms behind his Head. You stopped looking down. This was so weird, you where about to bone a Skeleton.. Starting with soft touches on the edges of his ribs the first things you noticed was that they were a little bit more massive than normal Human bones. He started trembling and chuckling underneath his fabric mask. Aw so cute.

"Be quite. I need to concentrate obviously." He gave a sharp yelp but then found a way to muffle his- was that a red glow underneath his turtle neck? Was he gagging himself with magic? "Say..you need concentration for using magic right?" 

Sans was motionless for a while, then he nodded, only slightly visible because of the pullover over his head. Hiding his Face. Making him Blind. 

Maybe you could break his concentration..Moving your Fingers again Sans trembling got stronger and stronger, the more you used your Fingers the more he would twitch, tremble and then he started kicking his legs lightly. Like a dog that got his Belly rubbed. So you just sat yourself simply on them, denying him any movements. "Just tell me when I'm doing it right." 

And well, it took a while for you to figure it out. But before you did, his concentration broke. It was when you tried scratching with your nails as close to the spine as possible, he practically lost it, the red glow disappeared and he giggled loudly, wheezing and whimperin. "k-kiihihihid!" You wanted to hush him but than again you where getting bored. "Ok Ok, tell me how to." You pulled back your Hands and pulled down his sweater so you could see his face.

Wow he was a mess. It looked like he had cried from the whole tickling and his blush was going through the roof. It kind of looked like he just had awesome sex since he was panting in a way that almost made your Panties drop. "more..pressure.." Perplex, that was all? Just more pressure? The whole time you were kind of afraif of breaking his bones so you had only touched as light as possible.

"Is that all?" Sans nodded. You groaned. "Wow." You grabbed his Sweater and pulled it over his face again, making him blind once more which didn't seem to meet his liking completely since he gave a sound away that came close to a whine. And just in passing you started stroking again, this time with a lot more pressure. "Sure that I'm not gonna break your bones?" 

Trying not to let the worry slide into your voice you stroked firmly and slow. He panted out, "n-no..you can't..b-break th-them anyway." You pushed your Index Finger along his spine and he let out a sharp moan. Starting trembling again. "a-ahhhnn..y-yes, this is..you're d-doing it right." He legs started twitching against you and you thought about that for a while. 

Nah, you wouldn't hump yourself against his leg. So you stopped with one hand and laid it on his waistband. "Tell Sans, do you..you know..have.." This was embarrassing. "a d-dick?" You nodded without thinking, just to remember yourself that he couldn't see that. "Yeah, a dick." You pushed your fingernail between to plates of his boning as if trying to force them apart.

He moaned long and loud, you pressed your Hand on his mouth. "Be quite! Your Brother is downstairs!" You felt that he shook his Head. Moving your Hands away from him completely you listened. "g-gone..he and..your flower..le-left the house..a wh-while a-ago." That was new. Flowey was with Papyrus?! "he wo-won't hurt him.." What made him so sure? 

But he was right, you didn't felt the evil Aura flowing from his Body towards Flowey. He mostly seemed to like your friend, maybe a bit too much for a psychopath. "i..can t-tell when...they will co-come back.." You tipped against his jaw. "Why did they leave?" He whined, "w-why did you stop?" That was a good argument but it didn't quite told you what you wanted to know.

"I'm asking again, why did they leave?" Squirming underneath you Sans seemed to be getting distressed, panting and moaning a little now and then. Arm still behind his Head. "p-pap wanted to show th-the weed ar-around." Good enough, you pressed both your palms onto his ribs, rubbing up and down. He cried out and both white dots disappeared. Eye sockets completely black now.

This was amazing, his whole body was spasm red sparks. It looked like he would have thrown his head back if his arms wouldn't be blocking that opinion. "a-aaahaHHAANN!" And that was the moment when one of the sparks found it's way to your own entrance. You yelped at the pleasure shooting up your whole body. Hands stopping again. He whimpered something but you didn't care.

So the closer he got the stronger those sparks would get, you didn't need a Detective to figure this out. You started grinning. "Sans..I just had a great Idea.." He twitched and squirmed, not saying anything. Good Boy. "Ok, now wait a second." You stood up and started with pulling your shorts off your legs. This was, super weird. It was like you already did this before. 

"No looking.." You were blushing, damn. The wetness that was very there between your legs made you almost curse. Being Dominant meant to be..mean? You were very embarrassed right now. Really, what were you thinking anyway?! Sans voice made you realize that you still had to unclothe you, "p-please.." You turned around, he had his legs widened as if he tried to avoid ..

to get fraction between his legs. Anyway, His legs where widened, his rib cage exposed but the turtle neck you had pulled over his face made the whole situation kinky as fuck. He couldn't possibly see from underneath that piece of cloth. "s-something, p-please do something. an-any-anything!" He squirmed and humped into the air. Moaning and panting. 

Smiling you discarded your panties to the floor. "Why aren't you getting yourself off?" He whined, "o-oh c'mon!" His hips hit the mattress with a force that made you giggle, he was acting so desperate. "What i-" You both stopped moving when you heard the door downstairs. Papyrus voice soon filled the Air. "o-oh shit.." You quickly dressed yourself while he sat up up and pulled his turtleneck down.

"Wait, we-we have to get rid of them first. " Sans stared at you like you just made the worst joke in history. "d-do you have any kind of p-plan ho-how fucking hor-horny i am right now?!" He hissed at you, making you giggle. "Ok..then let's make a game out of this.." You knew you had limited time to convince him since Flowey could pop up any second. Sans gaze became curious.

"how?" You walked over to him, simply putting his Jacket on him. He zipped it. You smiled. "You have those magic hand thingies right?" He looked up, "how d-do you-" He didn't get the chance to finish that sentence, you were in a hurry. Plus you didn't know how to answer that one, you didn't know yourself from where you picked up that knowledge "So you are gonna make three or four of them INSIDE your rib cage." He coughed and blushed even more if that was even possible at this point.

"And while I get Papyrus and Flowey to give us some extra time you are going to pleasure yourself." He moaned low and deep at the thought only and started shifting again. "You are not allowed to make any erotic sounds and you are not allowed the move in any aroused way understood?" His right eye socket started glowing and he let out a gasp. "And no getting yourself off." 

You would have laughed at his horrified expression but that was the moment when Flowey popped up. "And if you're cheating I'm not playing with you any more today." You grinned smug at him before turning away to face Flowey who looked confused. "Playing what?" You held your arms open and he threw himself into them. "Another puzzle. You know those two." 

Flowey shrugged, "Papyrus is into those, but I didn't thought.." He lowered his voice. "Sans would be.." A growl from behind. You couldn't tell if he was doing it himself with his magic hands, he better be. "Yeah, about you two." You giggled. "I bet you can't keep Papyrus out of the House for an hour." Flowey perked up, "Why would I?" 

"Because you wanted to proof earlier that you aren't a wussy." You felt like a mean and evil person for telling Flowey to fuck off in secret. This wasn't really right but you were a woman and a woman had her needs. Flowey started grinning. "Bet, so on. What do I get if I keep him out of the House for the whole Day?" This was even better than you could have imagined. 

"I'll cover you in stolen junk food and candy?" And gone he was, jumped off of your palm and disappeared into the ground. Just like that. You stared a while at the spot and listened into the nothing. You relaxed yourself when you heard Papyrus voice shouting stuff like "GET BACK HERE!" and "PUT THAT DOWN!" 

After a while you heard the Door downstairs being opened and thrown shut.

You had to hide your grin when you turned back to Sans. "Same position as before please." He shuddered and started with unzipping his jacket, which was thrown away against a wall. 

When he pulled his sweater over his head you could see four red magical hands floating around in his rib cage, pressing against ribs and spine, rubbing and scratching. "You can moan now if you want." And he was moaning loud. "ohhh fuuuUUUUCk." You undressed this time completely. You where done playing around. Kneeling between his legs you grabbed his shorts and just pulled them down, his shoes too. 

Now there he was. Laying in front of you. Too good to be true. He whined and moaned, thrusting his hip into the air. Before he had at least the fraction of the short pair of pants. Now there wasn't anything he could do. Looking at his Collarbone, he still didn't had a dick. "Uhm. You need a dick. I can't fuck you if you don't have one." He moaned. 

Sans really seemed out of it. Well...maybe you could..turning towards his closet you grinned. A Guy like him surely had some ropes in there right? (he had)

________________

It had took you a while to tie him down to your liking, Sans had resisted. A lot, he had trashed until you told him he wouldn't be getting off today if he didn't stop with the cursing. After that he was tame as a dog. You even had found a collar that he had around his neck by now. 

He was wiggling right now underneath you and was trying to make dog noises like you told him while you rubbed over his pelvis to get a magic dick. He had told you it would appear sooner or later. "w-wro-wroof!" It sounded stuttering and unsure, embarrassed and horny. Horse. "You can do better than that." He whined but tried again. "w-roof!" You giggled when he tried to buck his hip against your hand.

Good thing he couldn't those ropes were stronger than they looked. "o-oh gOD! pLEASE!" You backed off and leaned over him. After a while you had abandoned the turtelneck sweater and had blindfolded him with a scarf that was obviously his brothers. "Bad Dog." You rubbed yourself against him and smiled. "I guess you won't be coming over the edge tonight huh? Because I wan't a Ghost dick and I want it now." 

He moaned distressed and his right eye flashed red. " i-if it doesn't appear from itself-" You smiled, "Then make one. And you better not fucking loose concentration and leave me undone or this can get ugly Dog." His shudder showed you that you calling him Dog was a major turn on for him. 

And watching him build himself a Dick made out of magic was a turn on for yourself. This was erotic on a weird note. "Good work~" You wouldn't waste any time with formalities. You settled yourself right over it and probed, checked out the waters. It wasn't as big as you would've thought. But it was filling pretty good, the tip of it alone made you shudder in ecstasy. Those magic sparks would be the death of you.

"Ohh yes.." You looked down, he was obviously having a hard time, you should make it harder. Leaning forward you pulled off his blindfold. He sobbed out a moan what almost make you feel a bit of guilt. Well he DID wanted this. "o-oh god.." He moved his hips and that made you gasp out. Pushing him down even more. "Stop moving." He rolled his head back and moaned low and long.

You tested around, where you able to take it? You mean, remembering was a thing. You couldn't even remember if you ever had sex. So ramming yourself onto his Joystick might not be the best if you were a virgin. And if you were, you would fucking guilt trip yourself. Slowly, very slowly you started sinking yourself onto his length. Sans distressed moaning was making this even better.

"p-please! mo-move fucking faster!" His breath hitched when he actually looked down to see what you where exactly doing. Was it your imagination or did the magical boner just became a little bigger in size? "Almost..~" When you were sure that it wouldn't hurt anymore you just rammed the rest of it up your entrance, squealing in delight when you felt it filling you out pretty good. 

"God yes!" Almost immediately you started rolling your hips, grinding against him, moaning when you made him hit a sweet spot. He wasn't any better, if his Hips weren't tied down he would have trusted as hard as possible. Well they were tied down. Bad luck, better luck next time. You started lifting your hips just to slam them down onto him again. And he was loosing it.

Well aware of the fact that he couldn't cum until you had your fill, (because he would loose his concentration afterwards) he seemed to be trying to trust anyway. He started moaning really loud and even crying out. Going as fast as your Body would allow this was practically the best you've ever felt. Or...well you couldn't remember. Looking down you almost choked,

he was staring at you with pure adoration in his eye sockets. The better, his mouth was open, he had sharp teeth which made you almost cum on sight. His golden one as shiny as always. The best, a red glowing tongue had wormed its way out of his now open mouth and was hanging loosely out of it. "p-pleashe!" He really was loosing it here wasn't he? "w-wanna-aRRGH!" You slammed your hips down even faster.

You wanted to break him right now, he wasn't allowed to talk. You wanted him to be so high in ecstasy that he wouldn't be able to think clearly! "Yes!" He hit the best spot possible and when your orgasm threw you out of whatever you where in you threw your head back and screamed out in pleasure. Not stopping your hips, dragging the waves of pleasure wider, riding them as far as possible. 

Just to stop moving once you were done. And you loved the sounds he was making. "-no don't fucking stop now!" He started bucking but the ropes held him tight enough for you to just giggle at his efforts. He started trashing against his bounds and whimpering moans out in deep pleasure. "i beg you, oh fucking damn it don't stop!" He threw his head from side to side. 

"Say my Name.~" He shuddered, "frisk! oh please, on everything that is me holy if you stop i'll go crazy!" He had red tears in his eyes and if this wouldn't be so arousing you would have apologized for being such a bitch. "f-frisk! oh god, pleASE!" He was getting loud again. Looking at his tongue you shuddered. Lifting yourself from his dick you started purring. 

You started shifting and heard his chocked breathing when you positioned your still filthy entrance right in front of him. 

Your inner self was screaming. You were sitting on his face and he was licking you clean, god this tongue. The magic had you on edge again and you could feel or rather see how much he enjoyed you. "Do I taste that good?" You leaned a bit forward and when he hummed in approval you almost screamed, Jesus he needed to stop doing that. The vibration send you over. 

"Okey..I think..You deserve it.." You shifted yourself around one last time. He had more than three denied orgasms stored away and by now Sans was a mess beyond everything you personally would ever be capable of taking. You simply rammed your hips down his erection and started to massage his spine and ribs at the same time. He howled and tried bucking up. 

"p-pleASE! frisk oh god please!" He started babbling something you couldn't understand. Leaning yourself forward very slowly you whispered. "You can now." You pulled your hips up but didn't stop massaging and he came hard. You yelped when you felt warm fluids shoot against your still swollen entrance. Was he peeing on you? (no he wasn't)

Looking down he was completely out. 

______________

"Are you alright?" Since he had woken up he didn't say much, he seemed in thought. While Sans was out you had taken the chance to wash him and yourself. Laying next to each other, still naked, you weren't sure what to say. Should you regret? Nah, it was a experience that you wanted in your Life. Suddenly you had his Head on your Chest, his Face turned towards you.

"Uhm, What is it?" He didn't say anything, he nuzzled closer. When he spoke a while after you almost chocked on your own spit. "i adore you." You trembled. Ok this was new. He gave a rumbled sigh and close his eyes. Out of instinct you pulled him closer and he purred against your skin, it tickled lightly and forced you to giggle. "Well...I'm tired." He glanced at you. 

"sleep, i'll watch over you." This was cute but at the same time so weird it was creepy. You were really tired though..Closing your eyes you cuddled against him and feeling his Fingers glide through your hair was a great feeling. You sighed and let the Darkness consume you.

What would happen?

*Visit the Brighter Timeline again

♥ (Consider wisely) 

*Just sleep


	28. Well...

*Visit the Brighter Timeline again ♥

 

*Just sleep

 

 

_This could have been avoided, you had the feeling you could've decided against visiting, but no. You had to kick it. Now you where floating inside the Glass Tub and you were naked like fresh born. The only Monsters in the room luckily where Undyne, Alphys and for weird reasons you didn't knew, Sans. That he was here wasn't so good. You were so happy that you didn't had any signs of rough sex what so ever._

_After all, you chilled back in the corrupted world for like..one hour in the bathtub? "Punk, Frisk, What the FUCK?!" Undyne hit against the glass and you whined. Alphys went to the door and locked it. At the beginning both had wanted to throw Sans out and to be fair, it would've been more comfortable but you couldn't admit it. It was weird enough, plus it was not possible to get him to move._

_He seemed asleep since you got here, yet every time when both female monsters would look away he would open his eye sockets just a bit. Mostly not even both but his left one. The only reason for you noticing that was because for a short moment a white dot would appear in this black void, you weren't sure how to process this. "Care to explain?" Undynes voice startled you. "I was trying to take a bath!" You whined._

_Alphys hit her Head against the wall. "And I was so worried we wouldn't be able to see you again.." She started flailing her arms around. "And now here you are! Living it up on the other side!" The Lizard seemed so angry right now, and you were feeling bad. The gladness that flooded you at the thought that those three didn't had a CLUE of what was really going on._

_It just felt good._

_"I am sorry but I wanted to be clean!"You where happy that neither of them looked directly at you. After all your Body was a rag doll, everywhere where scratches, bruises and what else. You looked like someone had beat you up! What wasn't a lie to be fair. Everyone you've met so far had. Alphys, Papyrus,Undyne, Sans, Toriel had tried, Napstablook. Trying to remember more you were glad you couldn't._

_It was sad and frustrating enough. "You don't even know how bad I feel.." Trying to guilt trip Alphys showed how effective it was. Her gaze softened and suddenly she stared directly at you. Her Soft expression changed to shocked and horrified. "Oh god..Frisk what did they do to you.." Undyne stopped hitting the Glass tub and actually opened her eyes._

_Behind both of them Sans stiffened and a frown formed on his pale face. His Smile seemed to falter and he opened his left eye completely this time. Undyne and Sans had the same shocked and Horrified expression like Alphys about now._

_"I dealt with it okay?!" You slung your Arms around your naked body. They were staring it it was making you uncomfortable. "Stop staring!" Yelling didn't help. They looked so damn sad it made you want to spill your guts and repent for your sins. God you started to feel disgusted with yourself. You weren't that pretty.. "I-I can pour some Healing essence into the tub." Alphys voice was heaven,_

_the only one considering healing your wounds. Yet the woman started to shuffle around nervously, she walked towards the door, grabbed Undyne and said in a passing. "Undyne I need your help. Sans watch your Gf!" Did she really just say that? Gf? Like for..Girlfriend? No way she said that, it sounded really weird and nerdy to be fair and to be even fairer she seemed nerdy._

_With her glasses and her teeth and the anime posters hanging even in front of the windows. This was getting embarrassing. You closed your eyes and wanted to curl up. Your body wouldn't have any of it. You were capable of twitching and moving your arms and legs enough to feel free enough. Yet it felt like your back was glued onto something. The feeling of bubbles sliding over your skin was..weird._

_It didn't feel...It was nice, it was soft and caressing. It felt like the bubbles tried to embrace you. It was helping, everything was confusing. So he was your..you two were a couple?  Well sleeping with Underfell Sans was the same right? He was Sans right? You weren't regretting anything nuh uh._

_"talk to me kiddo.." Talking of short skeleton, his voice was incredible close. You opened your eyes and stared into his eye sockets. "did ...i do this to you?" What did he mean saying that? You didn't want to guilt trip him. "Not really..well..yeah kind of but not only you..everyone else too I guess.." His hand laid flat on the glass. You wanted to hug him, couldn't even tell why._

_To you..he still looked like a stranger. That thought made you so sad, it must feel horrible to look at the one you love and this person can't even remember your Birthday. Yeah.." 'm sorry kid.." You laid your Hand over his. As much as the Wall made out of glass between you two would allow. It just felt right, it was like a natural thing to do. Pure instinct. "I..tell me more ..about us?"_

_The question was weird, yet he almost started talking immediately. "there's nothing to tell much. but when bonley," you had to giggle, he chuckled but kept on talking, "you would cheer me up through tickling..or baking me something." You grinned. "I can bake?" He laughed out and nodded. "And you are ticklish?" He chocked and looked at you. He was...blushing blue?_

_The Underfell Sans would blush red. It didn't really matter..it was beautiful. "yeah..both gets a yes.." His deep voice seemed tired, not sluggish but tired. Like he was bored. "I think your blush is pretty." It just came out that way and if you could move enough without revealing your breast you would've slapped your Hands over your mouth. He chuckled._

_"you are the only one saying that i'm pretty kid." He seemed so damn sad oh my god. "I think you are." How did this conversation got to this point? "heh..you are more beautiful than i could ever be." a shiver ran down your spine. Got you were lost to hell, his voice. He smirked, bastard. "you're feeling alright kid?" was he teasing you? His voice had this undertone you would use to seduce someone._

_"I think, i miss you." His shit eating grin disappeared. "..god you can't imagine.."  He looked at you with so much love and adoration. Like ..you were a Goddess in his eyes..(eye sockets.)_

_"Please stop looking at me like that I start to feel bad." He shook his head, sat down in front of the tub and just looked at you. Minutes passed, it looked like he was trying to grasp something, to absorb your very figure. "What are you doing?" He simply shook his head again. Yet he spoke up, "Looking at you." Another part of silence stretched out between you, making you wonder why you wouldn't remember someone who was obviously really strong in love with you._

_"Why? I'm not interesting. I'm not even as skinny as any other girl." He frowned again, "kid, stop talking you are perfect in my eye sockets." Him saying out loud that he didn't had any eyes was really weird. But the situation was so sweet and pure.._

_You both seemed to spend hours just staring at each other. Where was Alphys anyway? Did she had to brew the Healing stuff first? "i want to stare longer at you.."  he blinked and set a shit eating grin on his face, "but i don't really have the guts to do it." You groaned. That one was horrible. He wheezed a laugh out of his rib cage and it kind of sounded like a duck drowning._

_It was funny to listen at. You smiled at him, and felt a sudden tug. Looked like Alphys wouldn't be back in time. "Sans.." He looked up and grinned, "yeah kiddo?" He seemed boyish, just looking at you in a mocking way. His grin faltered when he noticed that you started to fade. Suddenly you couldn't hear him anymore. It was like under water again. You saw his Body turn towards the door,_

_a few moments later when everything was too blurry for you to really see it flung open. You disappeared._

__________________________

Opening your eyes you where still in bed. With Underfell Sans laying on top of you, he was mostly resting with his Head on your chest. You felt rested. You felt...clothed? Pulling the blankets up a bit you noticed you were! You were ...though this ...those weren't your clothes! They were to one hundred percents his clothes. A bloody red turtleneck and shorts that were quite short for you. 

He was still naked..You grinned and stroked over his spine with very light touches, he giggled in his sleep and flung around a bit. An evil plan started forming in your Head.

 

*Tickle

 

♥ ( I think tickling is cute in this case but I'm not giving any hints..*wink* ....*cough* no. I would never)

 

*Not tickle


	29. Bonus Chapter : Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess I fucked up the last part of the fucking.  
> SOOOOOO have cuddles and snuggles.
> 
> ( I'm sorry for certain ppl because I've been rude.)  
> (Sorry)

You were still sweating, he was too but wasn't he always? Purring he lifted himself up a bit and leaned against his elbows. "so..you seem out of breath lovely." His stuttering was gone and did he just called you lovely? "You too." You just leaned forward and grabbed his wrists, pulling him closer. His breath hitched and you noticed that his body stiffened to a certain grade.

"i guess it happens..." He shuddered and whimpered lightly when you started stroking his back aka the backside of his spine. "i thought we would be over t-teasing.." He smirked and you just nodded a bit, stopping your hand. He hissed a little, "doesn't mean you're supposed to stop." Of course not, how could you? Grinning you started once again, stroking in a slow pace up and down.

He sighed and melted into your touch, slightly purring and moaning from time to time. Not a teased or aroused moan, more like relieve and enjoyment. "oh..g-god yes.." He slung both of his arms around your waist and pressed himself against you. He was still acting very submissive. You noticed how flushed he was and his next question made you just a bit squeaking inside out of cuteness.

"d-did i do good?" He was looking away as if the question was embarrassing for himself. "You did more than good," You pushed a bit against his spine to prevent that he would curl up into a bony ball. You forgot that pressure against his bones might wasn't that good since he moaned a little too aroused this time. Was he into praise? Oh god, if he had a praise kink that would be over the fucking way.

"You did perfect Sans." He shuddered again and purred. "y-yes." You pressed his smaller body against your side. He seemed really fragile right now. It's been awesome though. "You've been so patient, that was great." He whimpered and closed his eye sockets, the white dots disappeared and his grin/smile grew a little. He was still sweating, thinking about it..

You reached out with your fingers and trailed your index finger down his jaw, meeting one of the drops. They felt very dry..and even when you would try to stroke them of they would just, disappear. Into the air, but with no sign anyhow.

"You are very mystic." He coughed and chuckled, "yeah no shit detective, couldn't be because of the reason that i'm a monster eh?" Where was his stuttering? It was kind of weird hearing him without it. But then again, brighter Sans would talk flowing English as well but, he seemed kind of. Different. Well the where the same Person if you where just in another timeline. 

"Don't be like that." He stretched his limbs and lifted himself a little, leaning on his elbows again, just looking at you. "l-like what?" There it was. His stuttering. "Don't be mean to me." He raised an not existing eyebrow and his grin faltered for a short moment. "i'm not p-planning on be-being mean to you." He was blushing again, you grinned at him which seemed to make him slightly uncomfortable. 

"Oh Oh! Because I'm your 'Mistress' now?" His blush went trough the roof and he seemed to choke on something, wheezing and coughing. "w-what?!" You giggled and started poking his forehead with your free hand since the other was still stroking his spine. "Aw don't be shy about it~" He pushed your Hand away, seeming really flushed. "d-don't be st-stupid!" 

Aw this was adorable. You smiled and he babbled on, things you didn't really understood because he was so damn cute and flustered. When he noticed though, that you weren't listening he just relaxed, laid his Head down on your chest, facing you and yawned, his mouth opening again so you could see his sharp teeth. Getting bit by someone like him didn't seem to be such a good Idea.

Well..what were you supposed to do.."g'night f-frisk.." He said your name. And you two weren't having sex. "Aw am I now officially a friend of yours?" He coughed again, closing his eye sockets. "s-sleep you an-annoying human." 

And that was it. You two were asleep very fast. You almost were already asleep when you heard him say, "s-sorry for dislocating th-that shoulder girl.." You simply smiled. Sleep was great. You really wanted to see what the brighter Monsters where up to right now.


	30. Try me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Fuck of it. You are dressed in a Pajama.

*Tickle him ♥

 

*Sleep some more

 

 

Careful so he wouldn't wake up too soon you started to stroke only lightly along his spine, the giggles and snorts that erupted from him were too cute to be fair. "n-ehehe, s-stohp.." he was sleep talking, adorable. He started shifting a little but it didn't stop you from starting caressing his ribs from every possible direction. Every inch that you could reach soon found itself tickled by your fingers.

His giggling became a chuckling and his snorts started to form longer and louder laughs from there and then. "Aw stop being so cute Sans." He snorted and curled up in a ball, was he even still asleep? Him murmuring and chuckling was a delightful sight. "o-oh pleahase.."

He shifted around and seemed to try to hide his Body fro your touches. Sans was a heavy sleeper alright. Smiling you softly grabbed his wrists and tied them with some of the still left over ropes from the night together, then you slipped between his arms so his Upper Body / Head would rest on your lap, his Arms slung around you, Wrists tied together so he couldn't move away.

"Wakey Wakey Sansy." He murmured and kicked his legs a bit, snorting and chuckling while you grinned at his still Sleeping figure. So he didn't want to wake up huh? Such a shame really. "Sansy, you shouldn't make a Lady wait." Sticking your Finger between his ribs you snorted yourself when he tried to shoot up immediately and yanked himself back onto your lap since his Arms were tied behind your back.

"w-what the fuck ki-kid?!" He snapped and his eye sockets opened, his right eye engulfed in red flames. Those disappeared the moment though he noticed in what kind of situation he was in. You grinned at him, trying to get the sad expression of brighter Sans out of your Mind. Hey..Maybe..  _Please tell me you can hear me Guys._ No response. Shit. Maybe Brighter Sans would cheer up if he knew you were tickling his darker self.

_*Frisk!_

_*Frisk!_

_*PUNK!_

You tried concentrating on Sans only.  _Sans?_  A few moments of silence, the Underfell Sans was still trembling and shivering with giggles underneath you, starting to bound his Head against your lap which acted as a pillow. "s-stohohop!" Tracing your Finger tips between his Ribs, underneath them and along them you made him yelp and giggle and chuckle even more.

_*you had me shocked to death there for a while kiddo._

God this felt good, satisfying.  _Can the others hear me? I'm trying to concentrate on you only._ Groping his longest Ribs and rubbing up and down in soft slow motions the Sans underneath you bucked up and tried to squirm his way out of your grasp. "doho-dohohON'T!" He yelped and chuckled, sweat rolling down his Jawline and even on the rest of his body some pearls of it were visible.

 _*nah..it seems to work, they can't hear ya._ His voice got softer all of sudden and the sad undertone made you cringe.  _*you can't imagine how much i missed you already.._

God this was hurting, you grinned a bit hoping his mood would brighten up sooner.  _What would you think if I told you that other you is super ticklish?_ Just as if to proove it to yourself again you scratched lightly over the rough surface, making him actually squeal with bubbly and dark laughter. Words seemed to try to worm their way out of his Mouth but he only wheezed.

_*w-wait what?_

You weren't sure if he was shocked or flustered. When you heard his voice babble certain things in your head you were pretty sure it was last of just named things.  _*you are..tickling me right now? Over there?_ God this was awkward but also cute since you could hear him pretty well and he didn't seem to mind as much as you thought in the beginning.

He has been quite a little too long now, you started to feel a little ashamed of even telling him this, like this would make him feel any better- _*i can remember my knees being really 'sans'ative!_ Oh god that one was horrible, you laughed anyway. Reaching out for Sans knees he tried kicking you, so you slung your left arm around his legs and pulled his knees just towards you. 

Darker Sans didn't seem to like that. "n-no! wait kid, how th-the fuck d-do you ev-even know-" With your free Hand you reached out and scratched lightly over his knee caps. He started cackling and snorting like a child.  _I live you for telling me this. You are really adorable..._ Silence on the other side, after a few more moments of scratching and stroking over Sans knee cap the brighter voice appeared again.

_*you too._

God he was cute. Looking down Sans just collected himself, trying to say something. "k-kIHIHHID!" He tried to free himself, you felt his Arms press against your Back in a sad attempt to free himself from the ropes. "What do you think you're doing?" Letting go off his legs he scrambled even more, you scribbled your Fingers all over his Ribs again. Making him howl with laughter. 

"k-kihihid! n-nOHOHO mohohore!" He bucked and kicked against the sheets, when his Head pressed in your stomach you had to giggle at the sensation. Now he was tickling you huh? He probably didn't even notice. It was friendly and nice. Him laughing like that was really cute. Yet you really had to get moving when you were done..you guess..

 

*Stay (Papyrus Action)

 

♥

 

*Leave (You get to meet Mettaton)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...might stop this story for...reasons.  
> My flow is gone and I am forcing the chapters out just for u guys.  
> I really hope i brighten your days with the story but it's getting longer and longer.  
> Aren't you bored of me and my sass already?  
> >->  
> The Plot of the Story disappeared too somehow..


	31. Bonus Chapter : Papaya Papyrus

"Still can't believe you are in this situation." Looking at a rather tiny Papyrus who was currently standing on the table you were wondering how this even happened. When he and Flowey had left the House everything had been normal except for the fact that you and Sans were busy boning each other into the ground, more you likely. Yet right now a Papyrus in the size of a plastic cup was standing there.

Looking more evil than ever, pissed and furious. "SANS, SHUT THE FUCK UP." He was right, Sans was wheezing tears of laughter. "f-fuck bro," was everything he managed before he actually toppled over laughing and wheezing. Sometimes siblings could be dicks to each other but in a situation like this you would've expected more emotions. This was a serious matter.

"Sans stop laughing at him." You turned to Flowey, "What happened to him anyways?" Named Flower just mumbled something like "not my fault" before disappearing into the ground without anymore notes. Well he wasn't any help. Turning to the normally taller Skeleton you smiled softly at him. Unsure what to do, he wasn't really helping either. Throwing insults left and right.

Of course he was angry but it wasn't really important. He just said, "IT WILL WEAR OFF SOON ANYWAY." What he meant wasn't really understandable. Maybe he got hit by a speel or something? You felt a tingling. He was climbing up on your Shoulder, just like Flowey would normally. "HUMAN. I WANT TO WATCH THE MTT SHOW." Oh god.

Walking towards the TV you had to think about the last time, all the gore was making you sick just thinking about it. Those images of monsters tearing them self apart wouldn't leave you be. They didn't bleed but everything was red anyway...maybe from the Humans before you? After all...there has been some. Six to be exact. Pressing the on button you gulped and went to the couch.

Your Lucky day, you only saw snow. The connection must have broken down. "DAMN IT!" You got startled by his loud voice, why did he had to scream while on your Shoulder? And while you were wondering what happened to the MTT show a little light started to glow around Papyrus. Before you even knew what hit you it was a little ... something landed on you. Papyrus.

He suddenly popped up right over you in full size and before you could scoot out of the way he landed on you with all those hurtful bones of his. Damn they were hard and hurt. "Move!" That bastard just laughed and shifted, swung his arm around you and earned a growl of his brother. Obviously he had recovered from his giggle attack. He could've helped a bit sooner.

"o-off of her." Papyrus laughed with a mocking undertone and Sans plopped next to you onto the couch. Great, now you where between those two. "HUMAN YOU ARE ALRIGHT." He growled at Sans, "AT LEAST SHE DOENSN'T MAKE FUN OF HELPLESS SKELETONS." Oh wow.

Those two were bickering like old Ladys. You giggled and stared at the broken TV. Flowey grinned at you from behind the Television. That sneaky clever Flower.


	32. IT CONTINUES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys Go.  
> I pulled this one out of my Ass so please don't judge my Grammar.  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> (Its been a while hasn't it?)

*Stay (Papyrus Action)

 

*Leave (You get to meet Mettaton) ♥

It was in the middle of the Night. You couldn't sleep, you didn't plan to. Sleeping in Sans Bed was a messy business. He was drooling. A very deep sleeper, no matter how loud you were or how much you moved around it wouldn't wake him. Perfect for what you were planning. You almost felt bad at the thought but you had a mission! Save them all! Go back to your Bony Boyfriend and have lots of boning in the brighter Dimension! (If this Dimension was real.)

Silently because you wanted to make sure, you slipped out of the soft embrace he held you in. His figure murmuring and growling in his sleep you made another safety step and laid a pillow down right in front of him. Suppressing giggles when he wrapped his arms around it and whispered something against it in his sleep. He was always acting so damn tough but now he was just, cute.

Grinning slowly fading you turned away and quickly dressed yourself in warmer clothes. Just taking Sans clothing. A white Turtle Neck Pullover, a pair of longer shorts that made your legs look a bit fatter, (not too happy about that part), a pair of sneakers and a hat that looked like a duck. Where the heck he got this you weren't sure yourself but whatever, everyone was allowed to have kinks. 

Slipping out of his rooms you almost ran down the stairs in stealth mode. Papyrus seemed to be asleep as well, he went to bed really early but Sans told you that he got up incredible early too. You wouldn't take any risks in that matter. Opening the Front Door slowly and quite the cold of the snow and the wind didn't hurt as much as be- wait what. Where the fuck was Flowey? 

You left the Door open looking around. He wasn't in the Living room, neither in the kitchen. Oh God please no.

_____________

Stealth Mode on. You opened Papyrus door, Jesus Christ that Flower. There he was. Nestled in into Papyrus cape. Right, next, to, his, Face. That dumb ass Flower he should know better than separate from you because of situations like this. "Flowey!" You whisper screamed. You didn't want to get closer to the tall Skeleton, he wasn't too fond of you as much as his Brother was. You thought. You weren't exactly sure what the taller one called Papyrus the Great was thinking of you. He wasn't too nice to you in any kind of way so you just assumed it.

Slowly creeping your way towards the... Racing Car Bed, since you had no other Options, you made your way slowly towards your companion. Luckily he was sleeping on the outer side of the Bed so you just had to grab him and watch out so he wouldn't scream like a total pansy that he was. Which he totally was he once jumped at his own Shadow back when you just met him and he claimed it for over an hour to be an evil Ghost trying to possess him.

When he realized that he was in the wrong he was so incredible smart and cute and acted like it never happened. He would still blush if you mentioned it tho. The Time came were he was in your reach and instead of grabbing his root, because he could've screamed, you grabbed his Face. God it hurt, he bit you instantly. Like a Dog on Crack he made noises that you couldn't quite make sense of but it was too loud either way. So you stuffed him up the White Pullover you where wearing now. 

It was so disgusting, it felt like there was a snake inside of your clothing that was trying to eat your guts. You didn't even try you just ran out of Papyrus room and THEN, you closed his Door as slowly as you could to make no noise. It seemed to work he wouldn't wake up. 

Down the Stairs, out of the Front Door and closing it behind you. Grabbing Flowey took a while but when you did you threw him like a Rocket Ball because that shit wasn't funny in the slightest. He was so creepy you never noticed because he had the Face of an Innocent creature that didn't know shit. He bit you in the nipple that creepy piece of Plant he knew exactly well what the fuck was going on with privacy of People.

"Flowey calm the fuck down!" Still whisper screaming. His struggles stopped and his Head popped out of the Snow. "Frisk?" 

*Kick him

*Just don't ♥

You were close. But he was your only friend here that was innocent so you wouldn't do that. You had some self control. Unlike other Nipple biting pieces of Fertilizer. You would make him eat Cow shit and he would like it. Because he was a Flower but that wasn't the point. (Shit is good for Plants right?) "My Nipple is going to be sore you Fucktard!" He winced, "How am I supposed to know its you!?" 

*Kick him

*Just don't ♥

"Who the fuck would it be?! You can't break into this damn fortress its guarded with high level magic!" He smiled as innocent and harmless as he could. You didn't buy his shit for an second. He knew! He fucking knew that it was you and he was just pissed for you waking him up! "I fucking hate you right now!" He grinned and snorted, slithering up your leg onto your shoulder. 

"No you don't, you love me. Remember I'm your Friend-" "Nipple Biting Friend okay-" "-who would never leave your side-" "-that leaves me overnight with a murderous Skeleton-" "-Oh come on." He whined and wriggled around on your shoulder. "You're being gross again stop it." You poked his Face. He stopped it. 

_______

"Is it me or did it get colder?" Flowey shivered, noticing that he was trembling you quickly stuffed him back into the Turtle Neck, Now he was wrapped underneath the Neck part around your throat and was making purring noises. Which made him vibrate and it was gross. You could live with this kind of being gross though. He was freezing. "Obviously, because you don't have a cool sweater like me-" "Which you stole." "-that would keep you warm!" 

Maybe it really had gotten colder. You felt the light breeze even with this thick clothing. "It doesn't matter. We are really soon at the caves. Just bear with it a little while longer dear Flower Friend." He coughed, "You Snail." - "Oh be quite please I'm walki-" A sudden wave of strong wind and snow hit you from the back and you toppled over. Before you knew it a really strong Snowstorm was going on. 

"I don't see anything!" You tried to focus on ANYTHING but you couldn't see your own Hand. "Flowey!" He was shaking himself out, "You'll freeze to death!" Another wave and you felt something heavy on you. He was slithering down on you. "Flowey where are you going?!" His voice seemed far away, yet he was right in front of you. "I can navigate myself trough the Ground! Stay right here!" He seemed to space out for a second.

"Flowey what are you going to do?!" It got heavy to speak. "Getting the Skeletons! I can't help you!" He whined. "I can't navigate upper Ground!" And the next moment he popped into the Ground, left you alone. 

"Flowey! Don't leave me, please!" You creamed as loud as you could, how would he find you again? As for you, you couldn't stay here even if he wanted to go get help. You needed to find cover! So you started digging your Fingers into the Snow and dragged yourself over the Ground. Standing up was not an Option, the wind was too strong. "Help! Anybody!" Your voice sounded horse and hitched. You throat felt sore and burned. 

You wanted to scream again, a sudden grip on your sweater and you were pulled up. You screamed in fear, not knowing who it was. You couldn't see it, the Wind made the Snow fly into your eyes. Your cried out in pure panic and tried to struggle free, Flowey wasn't there. It couldn't be the Skeletons. He would've climbed up your shoulder instantly. "Let me go!"

*Kick him/her ♥

*Just don't

You rammed your leg behind you, hitting something very solid. Something so solid that you felt your Foot crunch. You screamed more in surprise than pain and suddenly the Snow was gone. You were thrown and hit hard rock. The caves, you were sa- There it was again. The tight Grip of a Steel hand?! It felt like steel. You were turned and stared into the metallic Face of a Man.

Or a Woman? 

"Oh Hello Darling.." The cold grin playing off in his Face seemed sexy and fucking dangerous. It was hypnotizing. 

*Kick him ♥

*Just don't

You rammed your Foot against his Chest, trying to get any kind of reaction. Sadly you didn't make it this far. He simply catchet your foot Mid Air and twisted it in an disgusting way. Violence wouldn't help it seemed. You twisted yourself and rammed your Foot up his Face, he yelped angry and let go. You instantly jumped a few steps behind, deeper into the Cave. Still Facing him.

___________________  
*Mettaton Blocks The Way   
___________________

*Fight

♥

*Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out. Napstablook is supposed to be an He. I guess. Well lets just let him be a neutral combat unit.


	33. Dem legs tho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK THIS SHIT  
> So many were sad ;-;  
> I can't omfg you Bastards did this on purpose.  
> (I love u all xD)

*Mercy ♥

*Fight

 

* Mettaton blocks the Way

 

This was a messed up Situation anyway, you had spared everything else on your Way to doom you sure as hell would NOT beat up a pissed off tin can for being mean. (Because everyone else was it anyway.) Jumping away from him to get some Distance. "Flowey where are you?!" You heard a crunching sound right next to you, a slithering feeling up your Arm. "I didn't find the Brothers, they weren't at home." 

Shit, they already knew and knowing both they wouldn't be so happy. It was a great thing that Flowey just happened to come back when you, wait. "How did you find me?" The giant Robot man in front of you giggled in an evil manner and stroke a pose. Flowey hissed. "Of course the only place you could have gone was the cave." His Face cringed, "Man he looks solid." 

"It's ok. We will manage." 

 

*Act ♥

You tell Mettaton you don't want to fight him. 

He grins at you and winks, then kicks a Stone so brutally in your Direction that the Stone Wall behind you explodes a bit. 

 

"Because that showed him so well who's Boss. Yes Frisk keep going at it." He was right, there was no way this was working anytime soon. Mettaton hummed a Melody and you cringed, it was the Melody Blooky had hummed earlier when you had passed him the last Time. With your Foot you could still run but it would hurt as Mothertrucker. 

 

*Act 

You tell Mettaton that you like the Melody he is humming

He twitches and stops grinning, seeming angry. "This Melody is something special." 

 

You dodged everything he shot at you, getting hit almost but with Flowey as your protection charm you made yourself mentally strong enough to Catch it Mid Air and shoot it back actually, hitting solid Rock near his Feet. He hissed and took an Offensive Stance, looking like this with his four Arms he really seemed dangerous. "This would have made a great Hit. I can see the Quotes already, too bad that no one is recording." 

 

*Flirt

You tell him he has super Sexy Legs

He laughs arrogantly and smiles at you, "Of course I have, I am perfect after all." 

 

Dodging some more shots of him you tried to make another move, Flowey shot a few Pellets here and there to throw of his aim. It was helping greatly. "Stupid peace of shit Flower." He was pissed. 

 

*Talk 

You tell him that Napstablook hummed that Melody and that you liked it before already. 

He seems to stumble and opens his Mouth a bit, closes it again and coughs. He's not saying anything nor is he smiling. 

 

His Attacks now came in a disordered way as if he would have to give his all to even shoot. It started when you brought Napstablook up, so who was he to him exactly? The friendly little Ghost had been so cute, he didn't look like someone who would have anything to do with this arrogant behavior. He squeezed his Eyes shut and seemed to murmur something to himself. 

*Run ♥

*Stay

_______

As much as you loved this you really had to go and speed away. He was dangerous and your Foot had started to hurt really Bad, the whole Time Flowey had been as passive as just possible, only to raise the Chance that you would get away for 1%. 

Speeding around a corner you jumped over a wooden bridge and ran as fast as you could right now, which seemed to be fast enough. He wasn't catching up or following you. You didn't had the Time for this. You had to save a World. "Flowey, we won't give in." He nodded " We will not." And with the Brothers on their Way the Chance that you still were in Life Danger (As if you were not down here) was extremely high.

You had to deal with it, but your Foot was hurt again and it already seemed to start swelling. Should you risk it?

 

*Check in on Alphys ♥

*Pass her and keep going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I'm gonna keep this on..  
> I know I'm as moody as an old Lady with a lot of Cats.  
> Sorry.


	34. Insanity shall be my cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of cursing and Death !! WARNING !!

 

***You chose to visit Alphys**

 

You had no choice but to see what the Lizard Lady was doing, you still felt bad from the last Time. Someone had to make sure that Girl wouldn't harm herself. Scoffing you closed in on her Lab. It was hot as always in the Hotlands, giving you no real time to catch your Breath, Flowey on your Shoulder sighed in annoyance. "This is Stupid." He coughed, "Like, really stupid." He started waving with his Leafs, "Like, so stupid I can't believe you doing this."

Flowey kept on bickering into your Ear and it kind of set you up but then again it calmed you down. He was right, the last Time you and the Lizard Lady had met it took an ugly turn. The Woman had planned to cut you open and she had killed Flowey, if not for the shiny Star you wouldn't know what you would've done. After all your Life ended in that Cellar too that Night. 

Shuddering at the thought you just spit in Floweys Direction which made the little Guy so pissed that he slapped you with one of his Leafs. It was so cute since it didn't hurt you had to giggle and hug him close. It was time to say Hello once again to your old Friend Alphys. But the closer you got the more you felt really Eerie. The Lab was already in sight and you felt wrongness.

Something was really off. Something made you feel like you should save someone.  _Alphys?_ Starting running you jumped even a little with every step you took. "What the Heck Frisk?" Flowey clung onto your Throat like a really ugly Scarf. You got closer, "Something feels wrong." 

With every step you got closer the Feeling went stronger and stronger. "I feel it." Flowey hissed and hid behind your Head, this little Chicken shit. Another Jump and you were there. The Lab Doors slid open without a sound. It was completely Dark.

***You choose to go in**

Making little steps into the Darkness you were as silent as possible, the Air was thick and stank. After what? Making your Way up the Stairs you first checked in the Bedroom, there was no one. Bathroom, empty. Living Room, Silent and Dark. 

No matter where you looked you couldn't find her. Where was the Lizard Lady? "We should leave. Something doesn't feel right, something feels really wrong." Flowey pressed himself against you. You gulped, "We have..to find her." The only Door left was towards the Cellar. It had to be, walking towards it you heard Flowey hiss. "No, Frisk don't!" He shivered. "This won't end well, please!" 

Ignoring your Friend you opened the Door. The light from last Time was gone. The Air was full of Dust and thicker. The smell of Blood and whatever else was down there, it made you gag. Still ignoring your little Friend you started stepping down. Walking towards the Floor which you followed after. The Feeling got stronger. Alphys was down here. But something didn't let you rest.

In front of the Door you stopped. Staring against the metal surface. "We need to go in there and save her." - "Save her from what?" You shrugged, muscles in your whole Body tensing and relaxing again. "I don't know." You grabbed the Handle, looking towards your comrade. "You're ready to shoot some sick Petals right?" After saying that his Features started to melt, revealing a rather ugly Impression of himself.

"Yes." He was just as scared as you, but the difference was that he actually had practice with displaying that and making it seem like he wasn't. He had been way longer in this World than you ever wanted to be. 

You kicked the Door open and met only Silence. "Alphys?" Slowly making your Way into the round, giant room you looked around. The shelves stood there, just like last time. The metal Table in the middle of the room was full of Dust, thinking about the fact that this Dust used to be more than one Monsters made you gag and cringe. God how many did she slaughter in your absence?

Slowly stepping towards the Table you stared at the grey mass. Flowey gave a chocked sob. "We should have killed her." Whatever she had went through. It wasn't an excuse for this. 

"Yes. We should have killed her." What else could you say? Looking around, everything was full of Dust. Of Death Monsters that she had tortured and killed while her Stay down here in this God forsaken cellar. If you had ended her Life back then none of this would have happened. This had to be, those had to be at least, thirty Monsters?! Was this how they dealt with their Overpopulation?! Was this it?!

**"Alphys!"** Anger filled your whole Life, what gave her the  _ **right**_ to slaughter other creatures like Cows or Sheep? What made that stupid  **Bitch** think she was so much in a more shitty position than all the other Monsters?!  **"Alphys, get your stupid motherfucking Ass out and fight me you URGH!"** You yelled into the Darkness. FLowey whispered, "That Insult will surely get her out, no one likes to be an URGH." 

This would have been Funny. Right now nothing was. That Lizard had committed Mass Murder. She had thrown the Lives of those away! Some Dust piles were so small, some even were kind of formed like Creatures still, as if they had been laying on the Ground when she had taken their Lives. Where the fucking Hell was that Murdering yellow Hoe?

**"Come out here before I fucking make you!"** Nothing. Alright. If she wanted it like this she would get it, you tried to be nice. "Flowey. Shoot everything. I want this Place to be fucking **crashed!** " He twitched, "You sure?" Nodding you hissed, "Yes, so damn sure I can't deal with this shit right now. Make this Place a bigger Mess than Papyrus damn own room. I want her to crawl out of Shards when you are done." 

He inhaled really deeply, making himself big on top of your Head and that was it. The Petals shot everywhere like a Wave, but instead of crashing into the Wall they flew around like Birds, crashing through Shelves again and again and again, crashing everywhere, sliding towards the tables and flipping them over, crashing them. Around you was Hell and you weren't even done. 

_"Stop!"_ There she was, flailing her Arms around like the Idiot she was. You were so angry. "Stop." Your voice was silent, but Flowey got the Hint and stopped, staring in front of you. Alphys stood there. With her swirly Glasses, her long Lab Coat, her stupid grin. "I got the message, you're not so happy about this!" She giggled and slowly got up, she had been hiding underneath a Table. 

"But you see, haha, this isn't as bad as it looks!" She made a waving manner as if to point out the dusty mess. Flowey hadn't touched one of those piles. "I mean, in a few months we will already have way more again down here!" She smiled innocent and came closer. "Monsters don't take so long to grow." 

" **What is this shit?"** She stopped at your Words, "Hehe..What?" You stood still and Flowey was silent.  **"What the Fuck gives you the right to do this?"** Alpyhs seemed to be confused. "Frisky, ignore the mess!" She laughed and smiled at you, "I mean you should see what it will look like tomorrow. I still have some Patients." She pointed towards a black Door on the other Side of the Room.

"You should've heard the first ones beg." Another annoying giggle. She didn't regret. She planned on doing it **again.** "So no worries, you want a cup of Tea?" You stood silently, watching her. 

_*You can't save everyone._

There was one of the Voices again. She would kill others, you felt so guilty, you heard Souls around you crying out, not capable of finding any Peace. Alphys had killed them without any Reason, this wasn't possible. You couldn't let her do this, this wasn't right.

***Leave Alphys**

***Kill Alphys**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kinkshamedfujoshi
> 
> http://askjolyneandwhamtradiotionalart.tumblr.com/


	35. Flowers aren't weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a coldhearted Bitch.  
> I'm sorry I just listened to epic Music and this happened. 
> 
> CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR!

*** You chose to leave Alphys (Defensive)**

 

"I don't know what you are talking about." You stepped back, anger clouding your mind. "I'm going to leave now. If you don't wish to loose a Finger you stay, right, there." Flowey nodded eagerly. He shuddered and hid behind your Shoulder. Staring in front of the Creature. Alphys stood in a crippled manner there, with an desperate expression, the Darkness of the Room filling the Air around her.

Malice dripping off her appearance. "What?" She giggled a bit and her crazy smile returned, "You don't mean that!" She started to laugh aloud. You cringed, you did it tear you apart? Staring at her Figure you choked down a sob of frustration. She was lost, there was nothing you could do to help her. She grinned slightly and suddenly she jumped at you. You yelled out in Panic. 

Flowey shot forward and a row of Pellets rammed into her Jaw, making her stumble. You turned away and started running, a sudden grip on your Shoulder and you were thrown back. "Human Body's don't turn into dust." She kicked you against the Wall, Flowey tumbled off of you. "So even after your Death we will be Friends forever!" She pulled out a Scalpel, you screamed in Fear. 

Your Gaze shooting around you grabbed a nearby handful of Dust and threw it at her, she coughed and shielded her Eyes. "Frisk!" Alphys stumbled backwards, you came to your Legs and ran at her. Jumped and Headbutted her Stomach, she gave away and you both hit the Metal Table, she yelled angrily and rammed the Scalpel into your Back. "Oh Gosh, Fuck off!" 

You avoided another blow and ducked away, grabbing Flowey and trying to make it to the Door, even with the Scalpel still stuck in your Back. The Lizard Woman shot forwards and landed on your Back, pushing the Blade deeper in. You screamed and fell, Flowey rolled away again. "Frisk!" He was buried under a pile of Books as soon as he hit one of the shelves. 

Alphys Fingers shot around your Throat and pulled your Head back until you felt like your Spine was going to break. She wouldn't let you leave! Spitting at her since you could, you kicked at the same time. Making her loose her Grip onto your Throat, you turned and squirmed. Managing to get her off of you. Where was your Friend? You kicked out and hit something, you heard a snap. 

Crawling backwards you hit the Wall again. "Flowey?!" She came back up, your Neck hurt, breathing was hard and everything was blurry. Alphys stared at you and smiled softly and kind at you. "Do you want to have a cup of Tea after this Frisk?" She came closer, "Oh I wish!" Was she..talking to herself? "No I don't want your Tea!" Her movements stopped and her Eyes peaked behind her Glasses. 

"Of course Alphys, your Tea tastes the best!" She was. She was ... acting as if you were already Dead. You heard a loud crash from Upstairs. Spinning your Head you gasped, someone kicked the Door the the Cellar in. The Moment you looked away Alphys lifted her clawed Fingers and jumped right at you. You turned you Head not, yet your Eyes met hers. 

"Goodbye Frisk." 

She slammed her Hand down and all of sudden everything between you exploded, pellets everywhere clouded your Sight. You yelled, "Flowey?!" Dust, the Dust of the other Monsters was everywhere in the Air and made it hard to see. "Flowey where are you!?" There he was! You could make out his Figure, small and fragile, you stumbled onto your legs and out of the Dust cloud. Stopping right after.

"Frisk." Floweys Voice was soft. "It's okey now.." Alphys was groaning behind Flowey something, laying against the Wall. You didn't care. "You have to leave now.." A little more Dust fell. "You wanted to save everyone remember?"  You sobbed and reached out for the Flower Monster. "You're coming too." He smiled brightly, "Frisk, as if I would ever leave you!" He opened his Leafs and you stumbled towards him, reaching out. The moment you touched him,

He turned to Dust. 

Leaving a small Pile of it, smaller then every other Pile in the whole Room. The pellets that had been everywhere, slowly faded away. You stared at the little white, turned upside Heart that came out of the Pile. "Flo..wey?" You stared at it, before your Eyes it broke and scattered in every Direction. " **Flowey!"** You fell to your Knees, trying to gather the Pile up. Remembering when you first met him. 

_“I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower!” Its voice seemed a little cautious and nervous, despite its smile. “And you are..?”_

_You didn’t say much. “Frisk.”_

_You stared at the flower once more, and tried to put the odd situation into a few bits and pieces to fit into a right puzzle. What was happening here? Crouching down right in front of it and looking closer, the petals of ‘Flowey’ seemed ruffled, as if someone had deliberately stomped on it. You briefly wondered if that was your fault._

_“You’re a human… you shouldn’t be here,” it looked around nervously. “Frisk, you’re not safe down here,” it continued worriedly. You had a feeling that you shouldn’t trust this yellow talking flower, nevermind its friendly appearance._

_You promptly stood up and started walking away from it._

_“No wait! I want to help you!” Looking back at the flower, it seemed to try to follow you desperately. “If you’re gonna keep going, take me with you! I’m not strong enough on my own!”_

_The lights cascading down from the hole in the ceiling glittered throughout the cavern, making it beautiful and still. It was reflecting from the walls and created the hazy illusion of a flower pattern behind Flowey as it seemed to be in the center. Did the talking plant thing save them?_

_It was hard to tell since whatever it was it could be capable of lying. Flowey pressed on your pity button, saying over and over that it could help you. Slowly going back to it you kneeled down next to it on the ground. Beaten and innocent looking eyes looked up at you shortly before drifting to stare at the ground._

_“Or… I don’t know. It’s just so much,” it let out a pitiful sob of defeat, “I don’t know how long I’m capable of handling all this violence anymore...”_

_*** Take Flowey with you** ♥_

You felt a soft hand on your Head. Looking up you stared into the empty Eye sockets of Papyrus. They were here. Another choked sob, "F-Flowey..he..he is.." A deep sigh behind you made you know that Sans was here too. " 'm...s-sorry kid.." He slowly made his way past you. " YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED THIS WOMAN WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE." Papyrus knelt down.

Was he..mourning? He just stared at the Dust as if he could bring your Friend with Willpower alone. Flowey had protected you. You had a weird feeling that..even you would do this.. re spawning trick again...He wouldn't be there anymore. You cringed and stared up, at Alphys who had gotten back to her Feet. She stared at the Pile of Dust. "It was about Time.." She scowled.

"This piece of Dung wouldn't stop getting in my Way." She shook her Head and coughed as if confused. "Frisk..Let's have this Cup of Tea now shall we?" She smiled at you and you screamed in frustration. Flowey was gone and it was her fault. 

"close y--your eyes k-kid." Sans made his Way past you, "w-we liked that...fertilizer w--wa-way too much." Papyrus stood up, "AS IF WE COULD LET THIS SLIP." Red angry Magic flowed from them, they would kill her. This all was happening because you didn't stop her the first time. You sobbed and clutched your Hands onto the Pile of Dust, it was still warm. 

He would never flap around with his Leafs again. He would never ever lay on your Shoulder like a Scarf. Who would guide you through the Impossible now? Who was your Plan B if Plan Mercy wouldn't work? He was gone. 

 

***Let the Skeleton brothers do their Thing.**

 

***Stop the two and leave**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> askjolyneandwhamtradiotionalart.tumblr.com
> 
> kinkshamedfujoshi.tumblr.com


	36. Count your losses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://41.media.tumblr.com/89d9bfafe2f1cfba3d24aa1b212a6650/tumblr_nzmh3lPmOo1s7dcb2o1_500.png
> 
>  
> 
> THIS IS CHILLBY IN THIS STORY!

***You chose to let the Brothers do their Thing**

 

Crawling towards the Staircase you bit back another sob. They were the same. They had told her her. They killed too, Gosh, Everyone here killed everyone. They were all Insane! Stumbling to your legs you tumbled forward, towards the open Door that led into the long Hallway to the Stairs.  _He's gone._ You cringed. Turning around to face the little cold pile of Dust. To Heck with it. 

Running to one of the Shelves you only heard weird noises, you tried your best to block them out. Alphys screamed and you almost ran into one of the shelves, grabbing a Jar and turned around to run back to Floweys remains. One of the Brothers, Papyrus, just had the Lizard Lady on her Neck and shook her like a Dog. Screaming things in a Language you couldn't understand. Was it English?

You felt yourself waver, hurry. Running towards the Pile of Dust was hard, your legs were so Heave as were your Eyelids. You knelt next to it and started shoveling the Dust into the open Jar. Sobbing at the cold feeling of it, it felt so ... so overwhelming. You were digging Floweys, your only Friend, ashes around like you were cleaning the Floor. It was almost funny. No. It wasn't.

You made sure you got every little particle of that fucking pile before you closed the Jar and made sure it wouldn't open even if you fell. Jumping on your legs you turned back and ran like a panicking rabbit towards freedom. 

"Frisk!" You growled and stopped. Turning slowly around you stared at what was happening. You felt your Knees getting weak. 

Alphys stood there, in a crippled way of standing. Her whole Figure was a bit bent forward as if she had an Stomach Ache. You stared at her bloody figure. Was this..Blood? Her glasses were broken and her Coat was ripped. Her left Hand was bend in a way that could only be painful as a mean Dog bite. Maybe worse. Probably worse. It was yet the giant magic bones that stuck out of her Bag like she was a Hedgehog that made you sob out in shock.

She stared at you with helpless, blue eyes. They...had always been red until now. Another giant Bone appeared right over her. She coughed in a sick manner, it sounded like she already had Dust in her lungs. Papyrus leaned behind her against the metal Table. Sans was walking right in front of Alphys, lifting his Hand.  _No._ A sudden flash, everything turned white for just a split second.

In front of you stood Alphys. Her Coat was repaired and she stood almost more shy than completely nervous in front of you. Her glasses were small and sat in her Face like a Bug. Her Eyes, blue and clearly visible. She looked at you with a confused expression and smiled shyly. Then her Hand stretched out towards you. "Is this my Rescue?" She asked, with a soft and innocent voice. "Does Death mean I will be saved?" 

You shook your Head, a calmness coming over you."Death is Death." You slowly stretched your Hand out as well, "Death is not Saving. It maybe just makes Pain easier to bear." You were surprised at your calm voice. Alphys looked at you, smiling a little bit wider. "Still good." She snickered and you pulled up an Eyebrow. "How come?" Her Arm strecthed a bit more, as if she was trying to stretch it all the way over to you.

_"My Death means the saving of others. I'm sorry and Goodbye."_

When the Bone crashed down Alphys whole Body exploded to Dust, you screamed and stumbled back. You were back in the Cellar, with the Brothers and another new Pile of Dust. Sans twitched and turned alarmed over to you. Papyrus's gaze shot up and he pushed himself off the Wall. You couldn't process. You turned away and started to run. Running, faster than until now ever.

Flowey had died, he had died so you could save everyone like you had promised and now Alphys had died, she had killed him but why did you have the feeling that in the end not Floweys Murderer had died but a good friend of yours? Shooting up the Stairs you couldn't fight back the Tears streaming down your Face. "HUMAN!" You ran faster, as soon as were upstairs you recognized the busted metal Door. 

Running through the broken Door frame you jumped past the giant Screen on the Wall, out of this God forsaken Lab. You cried out and almost fell when you tried to make it up the Stairs in one single jump. You knew that somewhere there was an elevator. Somewhere, where, where, where?! You heard crunching behind you, but the more you ran the more distant it became. 

Had they tried to follow you? You didn't care! They were all killers. You wanted to save them from whatever had corrupted them but was this possible without your companion? You were all alone now! You ran straight into something, making you screech. Something really cold. Tumbling back you stared at what ever was in front of you, you twitched violently. 

It was the Guy from the Bar. You stared at the purple Flames that rustled over this Guy, he was wearing a long back Coat with a Fluffy something around his neck. You weren't sure how to call it. With his Sassy glasses and his confused look he gave off he kind of looked like a mafioso. "If it isn't the Child." He stared at you with a Gaze colder than Sans when you first met. 

You liked him.

You forgot about the killing Intentions everyone had and just thought about it. You wanted to save everyone. You couldn't do it alone. So..What was the most reasonable thing to do? 

 

***Make a Team (With Napstablook and Chillby,) ((U got to convince them if you want to pick that choice, so write your Ideas with your choice!))**

***Stay alone (Shortens the Story) ((Risk of getting Hurt or even fail will increase rapid but you will reach the Castle faster))**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short. But hey Alphys died. (You cold Fuckers)


	37. Making Friends

* **You chose to make a Tem**

 

"H-Hello Sir!" You smiled, trying to ignore the cold feeling of the glass Jar in your Fingers away. "I'm Frisk." He scoffed, pushed himself past you and kept walking. "A-Ah, wait please!" You stumbled after him, "Please, just for a while!" He kept walking and huffed. "Squirt, I have a Store to run." He looked up to the ceiling of the giant cave, "gotta make a living." He surely wasn't lacking money, he looked like a Playboy on Fire!

"G-Gotta make a living, right!" Stumbling after his smoking figure you waved your hands, "But I know a way to make a way b-better living!" He stopped. You ran into him. Nailed it. "A better living? My dear, I can assure you that this isn't possible for you," He turned around, "to know." He took the bait! Yes! "H-How would you know sir? I know a lot of things!" Smiling brightly at him he scoffed and turned away again.

"Not enough it seems. You're about to get burned if you keep on rumbling stupid nonsense." Oh god, he had to pass Alphys Lab in order to get back to his Bar. You would meet the brothers if you wouldn't act now. "But dead costumers can't pay anything right?!" He paused in his walking track and stood still, not turning around. "I mean, haha, you know. A lot of Monsters died recently!" 

He still wasn't moving, the purple flames crumbled and then they instantly shot higher. "Yeah. Heard about that." His voice sounded like an open Fire, deep and rumbling at the same time, with a cocky edge. "A lot." Making your way around him you shot a glance behind you, Papyrus and Sans were nowhere to be seen. Perfect. You didn't had any nerves to deal with them right now.

He seemed to stare at you. A chill ran down your Spine. "Whats your name, little Lady." Crossing his Arms in front of his Chest he grinned down at you. "Frisk." You puffed out your chest and tried to sound confident, "I wanna make an Job offer!" He seemed bored, "It will ensure that more Monsters live! That means more costumers and money!" He perked up, seemingly interested now. "Go on.."

Akright, you could do this. "You see, I'm on a quest to stop the corruption of the Monsters." He scoffed. "That means that they will stop killing each other" He still wasn't moving, you inched closer, grinning innocently. "That means more Monsters will eat in your Place. Means more Moneeeeeey."

He stared you down. "Alright." "Huh?" "I said Alright. I'm in." He didn't seem so motivated, just to be safe. "Hey, if we succeed we may go back to the surface."

As if someone had shot Oil onto him his Flames shot up and wrinkled higher and higher. "Surface?" He grinned, "You gotta throw me another Bone Girl." Pressing the Glass Jar with Floweys Ashes onto your Chest you could only grin like a maniac too. He was in! You had a Partner! "HUMAN." You froze, he too. Slowly turning around the Brothers stood there. "y-you better get away from chillby kid." Sans made a step towards you.

God it was hot, probably because of the lave but now the stress adding up making it really mean. "HUMAN GIRL, YOU NEED TO COME WITH US TO AVOID FURTHER DAMAGE." Papyrus simply passed his Brother to come closer an closer. 

A grip on your Shoulder an you were thrown over someones shoulder. Chillby, which was probably his name, had thrown you over like a sack of potatos. "Sorry Gentlemen, but me and the chick will depart now." He slapped your Butt. "Hey!" You yelled out, before suddenly he changed the holding style to princess style. With you in his Arms he jumped simply past the two of the brothers and broke into a sprint. 

Fucking hell he was fast! "k-kid!" Sans voice sounded worried and hesitating. Turning over to look over Chillbys Shoulder you saw that they were trying to catch up. Why didn't Sans teleport? How did you even knew he could do that? 

Running down the Stairs and over the Bridges Chillby wasn't sloweing down, he was even speeding up. You could only press against his Chest and hold on tight on his Coat. His Face didn't seem amused, really serious to be exact. Looking at his Face, back up plan was probably not overreacting. "Do you know where Napstablook lives?" His head tilted a bit in your direction. 

"Sure I do girl, why?" He turned his Head to look if the brothers were still after the two of you. They weren't. He slowed down to a certain degree but it wasn't that much. "He would be a good addition to the Team!" He stopped abrupt and you almost fell out of his grip. "Stupid or joking?" 

"Neither!" You scrambled to put Floweys remains in your jacket pocket. "He is strong and stuff!" "True, that." Chillby started running again. "We might as well check up on that wimp." He simply jumped over paddles and avoided bigger stones and kept on running. His rythem was calm and soothing, his grip on you was firm and protecting. It felt good to be fair. 

______________

His House looked like shit. Like, pooped out but the poop didn't look like it was supposed to. That shitty. Standing next to the purple flamed man you peeked up to one of the windows, it was smashed and it kind of looked as if someone smeared shit against it. "Is that poo-" Chillby cut you off with making a step forward and hammering against the Door like a Psychopath.

"Blook! Now you're in the Buddy, out now!" You took a step back. The Door didn't move an inch. "Open up before I kick your place to pieces you dumb piece of flying trash!" With that the big man just rammed his foot trough the door. Right before he was smashed backwards and hit the stone wall behind him. The Door opened. Hearing Chillby groan in the Background wasn't helping your bravery.

It made you almost piss yourself. Napstablook glided out and flew just a few inches over the ground. He (Yes from now on manly cuz it's easier for me) didn't say anything but stared at the Glass Jar in your pocket. "Who..is that.." 

Oh right. "Flowey." Napstablook had liked Flowey. You guessed. The Ghost gave a sigh and looked sadly inside the Jar. "Typically. Who did it?" God this hurts like hell, you felt tears prickling up your Eyes. "Alphys..." He shuddered, "Typically." He pondered there a while, Chillby made himself known with walking up next to you, only to give you push that made you almost tumble inside the Ghost. 

"Uh, I wanna give you an Job offer!" He stared at you for a moment before sighing again. "Not..interested." He turned away and Chillby already made a turn away, as if he just wanted to walk away. "You sure are lonely!" You yelled it out, knowing the risks of getting mauled by an angry dead person or ghost. 

"I can be your Friend if you help me!" Napstablook turned again, facing you. "You can see the Surface if everything works out well." He said nothing for at least five minutes. The crackling of flames right behind you made you braver. Chillby wanted to go up so badly. He would back you up. 

"Deal." 

With that the Ghost flew past you and headed towards the Hot Lands again. Wait what? "You're in?" You ran close behind him, not getting an answer. Chillby walking relatively relaxed right next to you. "He's in." He then grinned and gave a dark chuckle. "The Skeletons are out. They probably headed for Snowdin since my Bar is over there." He clapped his hands. "I can't wait to see the sun." 

No word from Blook. You felt like something was going to happen soon. "Well, we need a Name." No one responded. "Okey, Team Frisk it is." You got a hit on your back. "As if Kid. Not happening girl." Napstablook sighed, "Agreed. Not happening." You gave a fake sob from you, "But it's a coo-" "Not happening girl." Another slap and you cringed. "How about Team.." 

You looked down and thought about a good Name, nothing good came in Mind. 

***Go Without a Name**

 

***Choose a Name (You have to give an Team Name with this Choice)**


	38. Grief sucks but is important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cant write.  
> im forcing this out of my ass because i wanna see u guys happy  
> uuuururrrhhhghhhhhghghhg.  
> Forgive me pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeee

"We can call our Team Frostbite!" You grinned and stretched out your Arms. Both stopped bickering and stared at you with an annoyed look on their Faces but you didn't care that much about it. Frostbite was a great name. "Fine with me.." Napstablook turned away and flew over the wooden bridge towards the Hot lands. Chillby just kept staring for a moment before he nodded and started walking as well.

"With me too. Just don't start forcing us into costumes, alright?" You pattet Floweys Glass and murmured. "We can still do this." Following their steps towards the Hot lands. This was actually better going than you had planned. You had two Team players now.

What could go wrong?

A lot actually. It started with Chillby sweating heavily because it was so hot, he was on fire. (get the jk?) He was so upset about it that he ran around like an upset handkerchief and yelled at some random Monsters.

Then Napstablook stopped avoiding Monsters that didn't feel the necesity to dodge him. It endet with everyone who stepped through him having a heart attack, since you couldn't just ignore that you brought within an hour over twelve Monsters back to Live trhough CPR and an Heart massage. It felt amazing playing Doctor but in the end them being almost Dead wasn'so funny.

THEN you lost Floweys Ashes. It got out that another Monster actually stole them from you and Blooky and Chillby were PISSED, you had to drag them through a lot of bad words and aggression. You acted like the Boss since you could not really touch them without have a seizure or freezing off your fingers. Barking at them like a stupid dog made them get nervous but it wasn't enough to make them leave that Monster alone.

That poor Bastard.

Since you didn't really wanted to run into Papyrus and Sans after that stunt they pulled with Alphys (Which was your fault mostly, you could have stopped them) the three of you had to hide the most time. They looked so worried and they called your Name so loud and often. Even if you were at least an kilometer away from them the voice of Papyrus would still shock you. 

"HUMAN, GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" 

So lovely.

This whole thing was about to get really hard on you. Right now you were sitting on Chillbys Shoulders and Napstablook was floating over your Head. Team Frostbite, hiding once again. 

It was nice that Chillby and Blooky knew that they wouldn't stand a chance against the Brothers and so you didn't need to tell them. "So what now girl?" Chillby peeked upwards to you. "We can only avoid them for so long. One way or another there is no way out of this cave." Clever bastard, as if you didnt knew. "I know. Why not just start running like the poor idiots we are?"

Blookdy hissed at you and Chillby almost snapped. So you apologized and both of them accepted that you were an sad and poor idiot. Go figure. 

________________________________

You sat on Chillbys Shoulders and he walked. You actually had paid him for this, your entire Body was hurting and you wanted to cry a bit. Crying while walking is not a good Idea. So now you sat there on him and cried you eyes out while cuddling floweys remains (which you had gotten back..) You also cried because you felt bad for the Skeletons.

They probably thought you were dead since you were alone when you ran away. There a lot of bad Monsters down here who would kill you if it weren't for Napstablook and Chillby. Even if they didn't know that you were a Human, they would kill you still for fun.

It made you want to puke. 

"You're crying on me. Stop it." Chillby took you Hand und squeezed it. He probably thought that if he was nice to you, you would pay him more. "I c-can't. I miss F-Floweyhyhy.." You sobbed with tears leaking down your face. This was horrible. 

"Listen Kid. Dead is everywhere down here." Napstablook agreed with a humm but didn't turn to look at you. "Everyone dies here at some point, even if Monsters can't age to death." You sniffed. "Monsters don't age?" 

Napstablook answered that, "Only to a certain point, then they just exist. As he said though, only the strong ones get really old. Guess why there is not an overpopulation yet." You twitched. So they killed off the weak because they were...weak? "That's horrible.." Napstablook huffed (and puffed and blew your house down) 

"It's fair." Chillby coughed, "If we wouldn't sort out the weaklings our whole everything would come crumbling down. So if your weak you better be usefull." He shrugged and you had to hold on so you wouldn't fall down. "Lets take a look at Alphys, she was weak but smart as hell. Also she had no moral for anything but science." 

Napstablook jumped in, "She was bat shit crazy, it was her mind what made her dangerous but that was everything. As you saw she didn't stood a chance against the brothers." -"Are they old?" The question shot out of you before you could have stopped yourselfe and you sighed, expecting to be shot down. The more you were surprised when you got one. 

"They are in the between, they have existed before us but not that much longer." Chillby spoke calmly, "Monsters like me and Ghosty over there have a lot in common with these Guys, since there are weak and strong Monsters." So they were strong? That was amazing and awesome. You could maybe really do this. But thinking about what they believed in..

"Will the two of you kill?" Napstablook nodded, "We are strong, the strong ones can do whatever they want to the weak. We probably will need some Money to buy you stuff. You clothes look kind of roasted since they are full of ashes and dirt and blood." You cringed. "Ah yes. You probably had a lot of Ash on yourself. "Plus we need to make you look like a dangerous Monster again."

"And what Monster?" That was the moment you regrettet asking, both of them went quit and you could practically see their grins. "Succubus." said Chillby, Napstablook almost choked on some plasma and you started laughing like a school uniform girl who was in love with her senpai. "As if, I wanna be an cool looking demon." 

"There are no Demons down here." (Napstablook)

"They don't even exist." (Chillby)

"I don't care!" (You)

"You should because you are stupid." (Chillby)

"Yes." (Napstablook)

"No I'm not." (You)

"You're gonna be an Sand Monster like before." Aw come on, take the fun out of it just like that. "okey, I'll be an Sand Monsters but you can't run around and kill everybody." Chillby scoffed. "Stop being so nice to everybody and start thinking logically. If we don't kill them first they will kill us." Napstablook smiled softly at you, which looked not right. He was trying to cheer you up."

"After letting Alphys be killed you stopped being innocent, so now what. You can't just start being nice again. Didn't you want to save everybody?" You nodded, "I can't save them if I kill them" Chillby started talking again, "You can't save nobody if you're dead." Napstablook giggled at that and both started talking about a way to break through the first defense.

What were you supposed to do? You knew that they would kill you, but were you any better off killing them? 

*Kill (You will gain more Team Players((Maybe the skeletons)) and be more out in the open.)

*Don't kill (Mostly your team will be hidden and the chance is higher to loose an Team Member but no enemy will be harmed

)

CHOOSE WISELY


	39. I have returned. [Author note]

Not much, I've had a difficult time in real life and now finally are back.  
But, are people even reading this still?  
If anyone has interest in me continuing the story, please, do leave me a sign for that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

And then I shall.


	40. The show goes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o boi hERE WE GO,  
> after all this time it is time to continue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you guys are interested, I own a Discord Server for roleplaying that I will be willing to open up. I love company and tbh am just v anxious.

**You have decided to take the pacifist route.**

So that was what you and your two companions were going to be. Pacifists. When you told Chillby and Blook they were beyond enraged, even furious. At first you believed that both would ditch you but soon it was clear that neither would do this. How weird, in the end you were still with them on this long journey to save Monsterkind and yourself, how did that even happen? You glance down at your feet, walking already. After a long talk about the situation both had just gotten up and going, preparing things. Napstablook had actually repaired your old costume and forced you to wear it again. Sand Monster. But this time, Napstablook had overwokred the cloak, making you look different from before, the pocket where Flowey would have been in was heavy with the glass jar that you had stuffed inside. Blooky had made the pocket bigger when you asked him with your best and most innocent gaze. On such moments one could see, they were not merely cruel monsters. Chillby had started to become more silent, yet also more of an asshole. He kept on bickering silently to himself, flipping off random Monsters you encountered and almost got the group in a more or less bigger fight where you could have easily died. 

Napstablook did his best to try and stay positive, as hard as it seemed to be for him. Angry tears rolled regulary down his see through face and at some point he had cried himself a new hat plus fly. So much dapper. Now, well, you three together did seem to make an impressive looking team. Monsters did avoid you on first glance and didn't try to engange in battle as quickly as they had been when you were still wandering through the underground alone. Somehow, that was a relief. Then again, you also noticed how utterly.. horrorfied they seemed to be of Blook and Chillbz. Which didn't help your constant paranoia. You just wanted to go home. At least now, especially now. Well, not the home you came from when you ended up here but home was home. Right? A faint smile on your lips, you jog a bit to catch up with them and try to hold a steady pace to make sure not to fall behind again.

Mentioning it, you had changed directions. You were going back to Chillbys place first. Which didn't really make things easier if someone asked you. The skeleton brothers lived in Snowdin too. That kind of made things a tad more complicated, considering that you had to watch both of them shredder Alphys like some dogs would tear apart a wiener. You could still see these images in your head whenever you closed your eyes. Even if you didn't. You  _heard_ them. Killing her. Probably the worst part about all of this was them not realizing how bad they had fucked up back there, Papyrus and Sans seemed so genuine worried about the situation that you had thought that maybe they'd actually help the right way. Instead they both went ahead and ruined everything. Now, looking back, Papyrus had been furious. Maybe he and Flowey had shared a special bond between Skeleton and Plant? That.. was a nice thought. That the tall and scary seeming skeleton could appreciate a fragile being like Flowey had been. Sob.. Flowey. You were out of tears, blinking silently at the ground as you absently noticed Blook and Chillby bickering again. Trying to decide on a plan how to break the barrier without actually taking anyones life. 

Weirdly enough neither seemed to be willing to sacrifice you for the cause of freeing monsterkind. Which hadn't originally been your intention but slowly it was getting there. Of course not yet, if you just went ahead and freed them now they'd only start a war against humanity again. Which would get them either slaughtered or locked up again. Either was a horrible outcome. So careful planning and secret rehab was in order. Showing them kindness and love would maybe.. dunno, right their mind to the point where they could live without starting a complete slaughtering? Urgh, this was making your head hurt. Speaking of hurt. You legs hurt as well did your feet. You probably had some kind of sore spots again by now. After all running all day was quite the task at hand!

"Frisk!" Whoops. You snap out of your thoughts and look confused up to Bloom who was glaring you down as if you were some dog shit he just stepped in. Even without feet. That kind of made you feel like a boof turd.. Rude? "Sorry, what?" Had he said something? You hadn't even listened so right now you were frantically trying to comb your memory if it had catched anything up, but no. You were left with a sheepish attitude for not listening into a conversation where listening would have probably been the smartest thing to so. Now you got to feel bad for not paying any kind of attention to him or.. Chillby. Glancing up you almost got a heart attack with the way the tall Monster was pracitcally leering at you, his disproval swamping over you. Alright alright, you got it. Pay attention.

"What is it?" You had to ask again or otherwise they'd glare at you for even longer without giving you ever an decent answer. Your step had to quicken regulary so you wouldn't fall behind again, though that wasn't really your biggest worry. Still, as a human they were dangerous to you. Any moment they could decide that teaming up with a human, and automatically betraying monsterkind in some kind of way, wasn't worth the trouble and turn on you, kill you or worse just to hand your soul over to the king. By now you knew whatever the hell was up with that, considering how many monster chatted about it. By now it was well known that a human had fallen down here and so the three of you had to be equally careful. With just one step in the wrong direction or one sentence to the wrong person, all three of you could get yourself witchhunted and eventually executed. Maybe if you were lucky.

Not so sure, considering that Papyrus was in the Royal Guard and Sans was fairly strong himself, probably, and neither had .. well, successfully they had killed you multiple times but you just hadn't really followed the rules of live and stayed dead. What a rebel you were! Though, what with these two would be was unclear right now.. They killed Alphys against your will, you hadn't wanted it, not in your deep soul. Now you just wanted to go back in time and stop both of them to get yourself clean from this horrible sin. You wondered if anyone would even notice and miss the lizard.. Considering how hateful everyone was down here you kind of doubted it, which actually, made this entire thing even sadder. An unhappy grunt escaped you, silently.

"We have to talk human, about what the hell is even now the plan and-" Chillby sounded as if he was currently trying to do strict bussiness, though his flames crackled a bit too wildly and betrayed his nervousness about all of this. Napstablook had started to fade out regulary which only proofed your assumptions that both of them weren't as comfortable with this as they pretendet to be. Somehow that was calming, it made this look less like they were going to trick you into dying somehow to bring your soul to the king and stuff. Genuine worry. Though, Napstablook already fell into the conversation again with an unaproving hiss. "Talk slower you overcooked fucker, we have to be careful about this. No room for mistakes." A tear dripped off him and landed on the snow, practically making it melt immediately. Was he that riled up/upset about this?

"We don't have all day." Was Chillbys only response to that before he turned back to you and already wanted to talk again but, whoop, Blooky cut in again without even asking. "Then let the human start! It was her idea in the first place!" Oh shit. You didn't even have a plan. Though Chillby already gave a grunt and a nod and now both were staring with pure anticipation at you like some grumpy puppies. Oh no. This was the time to  **improvise.** "Ah, the plan, yes-"

*Lie

*Truth ♥

Better to be honest with them before they tore you apart for being a sucky liar, right? "The plan is that, well, we have to be like, really careful, because if we break the barrier already, like, right now, then monsters would only start another war against humanity and get you guys either slaughtered or locked up again!" You exclaimed loudly. In total, it was a pretty good plan, if you dared say so yourself. Hopefully they liked the idea. 

By now you guys were in snowdin too! From here you could see the Bar already. Or, the club? Whatever it was. "This is a stupid plan." Oh well, Blooky said it. Chillby nodded and crossed his arms, practically stomping next to you two. "A stupid, fucking plan. How long would that even take?!" Chillby snapped at you, his purple flames crackling high and loud, making you flinch. Blook was looming over you now and all three of you would have probably stopped if not for the fact that you were in the middle of the street and people stared at you already for making a much louder fuss than planned. Pretty sure they didn't understand whatever the hell you guys were blabbering about but no one wanted to risk anything. 

And here you were. Inside the bar. After Chillby unlocked it. It was almost uncomfortable warm and the air was dry, kind of smelly. It stank after alcohol and god knew what else. Even with no one seemingly in here. It made you want to hurl. That feeling didn't go away when you noticed a dance pole in the corner of the room. You hadn't even noticed it when you and Flowey had been here the first time, yet now it was in plain sight and making you uncomfortable with just existing.. So shiny, clean. Even if you could imagine that the person occupying it during their shift would probably be.. the complete.. oppos- "Kid?" Ah shit. You almost yelled out in a futile attempt to overplay your shame for being caught staring.

Chillby broke out in loud and unfriendly laughter while Napstablook just made a face, showing the same discomfort that you were feeling. At least someone you could relate to. Though, then he looked at you with disgust and whatever the hell he was thinking was clear now. "W-What?! No! Stop looking at me like that!" Your voice screechy and probably sounding obnoxious but Chillby was by now on his knees, trying to not choke on his so rude laughter. You hoped he'd get a papercut. Oh wait. That made no sense at all. Napstablook just scoffed and floated a bit away from both you and the flaming, still wildly cackling, Chillby. Were you really the only one reacting like this to a fucking dance pole in such a bar?! 

Well, probably. You hoped not. With the mindset of a grasshopper you hopped backwards and then in a circle to overplay your shame and hid your masked face behind these long as fuck sleeves from your costume. You almost tripped over the fake tail attached to the cloak at the back but for now you made it with just slipping. And ungraceful stumbling to the wallto just being able to catch yourself before you hit your head and risked a concussion. What pure elegance. Yas. Immediately trying to cover your failure up with a.. probably trying to look but not really smooth pose. It was a good thing your parents would never kn- ..mh. Before you could start another inner monolog you were interrupted by a loud knocking. 

You didn't have to guess whoever it was. Only two people in the underground would have a reason to go to Chillbys after closing hours. It surprised you that they hadn't got here earlier, maybe they've been waiting? None the less Chillby hissed out and glared at the door, a finger over his mouth. Demanding silence. Then pulling back with you to the counter where Blook had decided to exist for now. His voice coming in a hushed, depressive and angry as always, whisper. "Plan?" His gaze flickered between you and Chillby, obviously confused. 

"Sans and Papyrus." You murmured. Which made the ghost squint. "What do they want?" Oh boy. You hadn't told the ghostie yet, had you? "Kinda stole her." Chillby answered for you, crossing his arms as another loud banging came from the door and Papyrus loud, thundering voice bursted into the bar. Muffled still but for how long? "CHILLBY! WE ARE AWARE OF YOUR PRESENCE! GET THE HELL OUT HERE AND BRING THE GIRL AS WELL!" Blook gave you both a deadpanned stare. "They know you're with him?" He hissed at both of you, more or less. Making Chillby groan quietly and you flinch. "Well, money is money." The fire elemental scoffed and leaned against the top of the counter, whispering to Blook. "Plus, doesn't the fucking surface seem worth it for this shit?" 

The ghost rolled his eyes a bit, though clearly in thought. He too, had come to an internal struggle to fight now. Soon making his decision. "We can't stay here." The banging got louder. "I WILL COME IN BY FORCE IF YOU DON'T OPEN ON FIVE!" Papyrus voice sounded angry. What was their fucking problem?! Why were they so obsessed with you?! Chillby nodded. Grabbing your arm and starting to pull you to the back door. "That's why we're leaving. Now." You startled and stared up at him with a kind of shocked expression. Aware, this was another decision..

 

*Face Papyrus and Sans [The chance of a fight and possible chance of a fight where a live can be lost. Papyrus and Sans will be encountered but it's not for sure that they'd join your cause.]

♥

*Follow Grillby [No fight. Sans and Papyrus will not be able to track you down for a while. Due a quick escape you might meet someone you would have missed otherwise.]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sashawolf155 , big thanks to them for being my beta reader on this journey.  
> They're gonna check over my shitty grammar.  
> (Amen, please bear with me.)


	41. Author Note [RPG SERVER]

So, chapters are going slow as fuck, I wanna take my time and really think about whatever I write before I write it.

But at the same time, I really like company and feedback, mostly company. Also I love to roleplay. The next chapter is already in work but since I'm concentrating also on my second Story '' I tripped [Horrortale] '' I might need a while.  
Sorry.

**So here is my Roleplay Discord Server Guys :**

**https://discord.gg/ac774gN**

I hope I see you there, any questions about the story can be asked there and interests can be shared as well.  
(Hopefully I see some Undertale roleplayers *wink wonk*)  
  



End file.
